


Little Gypsy Prince

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Belly Dancing, Cultural Differences, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gypsy AU, Gypsy Prince d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: As an Omega and a Gypsy d'Artagnan always expected to be married off to an Alpha some day, but he never thought he would be wed to an Alpha from another clan to end a blood feud that had been raging for centuries. Nore did he expect to get feelings for a Kings Musketeer who seems equally as interested in him.As the leader of his clan he has to wed and continue to lead his people, and it is expected he will wed the Alpha Gypsy Grimaud, besides which can d'Artagnan really ask Athos to give up being a Musketeer and come to spend a life on the road with him?, would Grimaud even let him go for that matter?, especially when the Alpha Gypsy has dark reasons of his own to force this match through.A/N To avoid any issues I am stating here that the clans I am writing about are purely fictional and not in anyway related to any true cultures, a further disclaimer is written in my notes on the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mary+G).



> I know very little about true Gypsy culture so I am making a lot of this up as I go along. Neither of the Gypsy clans mentioned in this fic actually exist as I don't want to offend any real clans or cultures this is purely imaginary.

Alpha Parent-Aphan  
Omega Parent-Oman

Alpha son- Alphon  
Alpha daughter- Alphter  
Omega Son- Omeon  
Omega daughter- Ometer  
Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew  
Female Alpha Neice- Aleice  
Male Omega Nephew- Omphew  
Female Omega Neice- Omeice  
Alpha brother- Alphrer  
Alpha Sister- Alphta  
Omega Brother- Omerer  
Omega Sister- Ometa

 

 

 

The Gypsy clan known as the Rivitarie seldom travelled north. They dwelt mainly about the the Riviere enjoying the warm breezes and golden sunshine as they moved through out France, Italy, and Spain. 

They were known as being Dancers, acrobats, jugglers, and singers providing beautiful and lavish entertainments to the villages, towns, and estates they passed through.

Not known for being thieves or worse they were normally welcomed with friendly receptions in the south where they were best known, not treated with suspicion and scorn as many Gypsys were.

People liked going to them for entertainment, to see the jugglers and the acrobats, to watch the dancers in their bright costumes, to listen to the haunting songs of the singers as they weaved a story with their lyrics. 

There was also another reason people went to them, another thing they were know for, a more dangerous thing.   
They were fortune tellers, spellcrafters that could cure or curse. People always wanted these sorts of services for a while variety of reasons, always came bearing gifts for the Gypsy they sort out to have their future predicted, their beloved cured of an illness or injury, a potion to make the one they desired fall in love with them, a rival done away with, an enemy removed. 

The Rivitarie laughed at this, at staunchly Catholic people so easly flauting their faith the get what they wanted through what they called "The dark arts".   
However they also kept themselves well guarded all to aware of what would happen if they were taken up on charges of Heresey and Witchcraft.   
This very natural fear was kept them from going to the major Cities where the risks would be so much greater. People in smaller comunitees were always in need of entertainment especially poor farming comunitees or fishing villages where all they had was a local Inn and perhaps a whore house, there they turned a blind eye to the Gypsy's faith in turn for getting a chance to enjoy the revals when the Gypsies were in town.

Now however, for the first time in decades if not half a centuary the Rivitarie were headed North, were going to Paris.

It was not a journey they were taking lightly but one of necessaty. 

The young Omega d'Artagnan Rivitarie, only living offspring of their Leader was to be wed to the Leader of another clan.

The Leombres

A blood fued had raged between the two clans for over two centuries, violent and brutal conflicts erupting when ever they crossed paths. For years and years there had been nothing but bitter hatred that had finally tapered down to an embittered truce which had kept one clan to the Northen paths and one to the South, a truce that had last for decades and was now to be ended with an alliance between the Leombres leader Grimaud and d'Artagnan.

There was also another problem this match would solve. 

The leader of the clan was always an Alpha, an Omega simply wouldn't do, not even one who like d'Artagnan had The Sight aswell as skills with blades, bows, and pistols, the King of a Gypsy clan must be an Alpha, an Omega simply was not fit to lead.

Bonacieux, brother to d'Artagnan's late Aphan Alexandre had been looking to make a play for the proverbial throne himself, with his Alphter Constance as his heir, perhaps even have Constance wed to d'Artagnan solving the problem with the leadership in one fell swoop.

But no Alexandre and another elder had already arranged the marriage for Constance when she came of age, the marriage to the Omega Lemay, the healer for the clan, blessed with healing hands. 

He and Constance while have an arranged marriage had fallen in love and were happy together despite this thwarting Bonacieux's hopes to gain the throne, Lemay had also born Constance two Pups already both Omega's much to Bonacieux's disgust, Constance on the other hand was delighted with the twins, a pretty red haired cherub faced male and an impish chestnut haired female by the names of Perren and Prudence known as Perri and Prue to everyone.

Since his Aphans death d'Artagnan had been sharing his Caravan with them disliking the quiet of the solitary caraven alone preffering the company of his cousins even when it meant a pair of toddlers woke him every morning jumping on him shrieking with laughter and wrestling him into pillow fights!.

"You'll soon have your own to wake you like this in the mornings!" Lemay commented as a sleepy d'Artagnan stumbled out to join him on the front of the wagon where he was leading the two horses by the reigns

"Don't remind me" d'Artagnan grunted slumping down besides him bare chested save for a brightly coloured scarf over his shoulders, he wore a pair of bright purple harem style pants that looked totally out of place for France since they were more the dress of the Turk with the loose material and low crotch but the majority of the Rivitarie dressed this way and d'Artagnan certainly didn't feel in the least bit self conscious 

"Don' wan no washes hates washes!" 

"Water yucky!, no water for ducks not Pups!" came two very familiar complaints from within the caravan where Constance was having the daily battle of washing the toddlers who seemed to have an aversion to water despite rather enjoying mud puddles much to their parents exasperation

"Need a hand?" d'Artagnan called with a grin to Constance

"No thank you" came an irritated reply followed by splashing water and twin shrieks of displeasure "I've got this!"

"OMAN!!! Aphans being mean!!!!"

"Wetted us!"

"Good you need washes!" Lemay called back sharing an amused smirk with d'Artagnan "You're filthier than piglets in the stie!"

"Is not!"

"Not fair!" 

"I wonder if mine own will have this aversion to being clean" d'Artagnan mused running fingers through his long raven hair and began to braid it "I wonder what this Grimaud is like"

"Nervous?" Lemay asked looking over at him 

"Wouldn't you be?, marrying someone you don't know and have never met?", the healer nodded his head, while arranged matches were the custom of their people usually they were kept within their own clan, he and Constance had known each other all their lives, had been Puppyhood playmates, for d'Artagnan this was a venture into a complete unknown with clan that they had been at war with for centuries, a war they were hoping to end by uniting the two clans into one.   
It was an incredible burdon to be placed on such young shoulders and neither Constance nore Lemay envied him this, both hoping that this Grimaud Leombres would be good to him and was a kind a decent man.

 

The Leombres were not like the Rivitaire, they were more war like, less wise, they trailed after armies and looted the dead on the battle fields for riches, they stole animals from farms, picked pockets, and attacked carriages on the roads.   
They were treated with fear through the lands they traveled, known for the curses that brought about illnesses that left one riddeled with hiddious pox that oozed pus and scarred the flesh, clogged tha lungs till one choked on their spit unable to breath!, caused unborn babes to be birthed malformed or stillborn, could destory a mans wealth, a woman or an Omega's fertility.   
As their name suggested they were people of the shadows, unlike their colourful cheerful kin they did not perform dances and stories, have fire breathers, and acrobats all garbed in bright costumes and paint, they were clothed to conceal, dark garments of black, grey, and brown to remain hidden in the shadows. Also unlike the Rivitarie who allowed their Omegas and Beta women to perform, to be shown off and decorated in finery they had them hidden away in the caravans, their bodies concealed in tent like robes that cascaded over their bodies hiding any shape at all, their faces hidden under scarves and veils much like the Turks did with their mates.   
They were also not known for generocity as the Rivitarie were, they horded their wealth guarding it as jealously as a dragon. 

Grimaud was no exception to his kin in these practises and would not allow d'Artagnan freedom once they were wed, as marriage he would not have gone into without there being a good reason for it, and their was, one that brought him frequently to Paris and to the office of none other than Rochefort the Captain of the Red Guard. 

This match to d'Artagnan would further help to push forward their own schemes, and aid the Spanish in winning the war with France, topple King Louis from the throne, and then Rochefort himself would ascend the throne and take the widowed Queen Anne as his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting between the two Clans was to take place outside the City walls, the Rivitarie unwilling to set up camp inside the City as the Leombres had, preffering to set up their caravans and tents half a mile outside next to the Seine.

While the adults set about securing the horses and ensuring they had grain and water, setting up camp fires for cooking, errecting the tents, and generally seeing to the camp the Pups and children ran about playing with spinning tops, dobby horses, leather balls, and wooden swords.

d'Artagnan and Constance set up a large colourful tent besides their caravan made of purple and orange silks, inside they laid down carpets and plush pillows from Turkey and made seperate chambers by hanging colourful sheets and beads on the inside of the tent creating an anti chamber of sorts before one entered the inner sanctum as it were, and beyond that a small sleeping area seperated by a lace canopy where d'Artagnan would sleep.   
Letting Prue and Perri play with the other Pups and children under the watchful eye of a couple of elders, Constance and Lemay continued to set up camp, Lemay checking his herbs and tools writing himself a list of what he needed to buy while in Paris, Constance setting out wine, sweet biscuits, sugared almonds, and other sweet meats in the tent, technically this was or should have been Lemay's job as the Omega, but Constance did not demean him as other Alphas might have, she happily allowed him to continue his work as a healer. 

Her Father Bonacieux berated her for this saying that cooking, cleaning, mending clothes were actions unbecoming an Alpha, even a female Alpha, that she should make Lemay do so as was fitting for his station, but Constance ignored him, she enjoyed cooking and stitching clothes and did not see why she should give it up just because she was an Alpha, she also danced as did d'Artagnan, belly dancing and sword dancing, the two of them having created several dances between them and making a good pairing when they performed for audiences.

Sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor d'Artagnan lay out a spread of tarot gazing down upon the cards intently 

"Duckering to see the future?" Constance asked pouring them wine "We can add getting some decent drink while we're in Paris" she said 

"I'm to meet a dark stranger" d'Artagnan said looking over the cards "Will face a powerful advesary and much danger"

"The dark stranger, your betrothed perhaps?" Constance said bringing over the wine and handing d'Artagnan a cup from which he sipped and continued to lay out the cards the told of adventure, love, and death.

"I'm not sure if that is a good omen for your future" Constance said, unlike d'Artagnan she did not have the gift of foresight but did know the meaning of the cards well enough 

"There is death in everyones future Constance, thats hardly something to fear" d'Artagnan replied, "Love though, I like the sound of that"

"With your betrothed?"

"Who knows?, but I suppose it is possible".

 

Garrison

 

Captain Treville read through the letter that had been delivered from the Captain of the city guards Des Essart and went to the balconey looking down into the training yard and let out a whistle.   
His three best Musketeers looked up from where they were drinking wine "You three my office now!"

"Well he looks happy!" Aramis said with a cheerful smile 

"You haven't been bedding any Nobles spouses have you?" Athos inquired "Or you cheated any out of their fortunes?" he asked of Porthos both of whom feigned hurt at the questions 

"I haven't got all day!" Treville bellowed impatiently and had to repress a grin as his misfits made their way to his office, considering the vast differences between them it was amazing that they were as close as they were and worked so well together.

Porthos was a former thief and pick pocket who had grown up on the streets of Paris, the majority of people like that ended their days in nooses but Porthos had got himself out of that life, had joined the army and thrived there making a name for himself and catching Treville's eye which had lead to him earning himself a comission in the Musketeers.  
One thing he couldn't give up from his time before becoming a soldier was his cheating at cards which earned him a tidy sum in fleecing those stupid enouigh to play him.  
Aramis had been intended for the Church but the cloth had suited him ill, he was a true romantic, a chivalrous knight from a bygone era. He fought as hard as any of the others in the regiment and had the eye of a sharp shooter that had earned him his comission out of the regular army and into the Musketeers. If he had a weakness as all had weaknesses then it was his love of the pleasures of the flesh, he fornicated with enough skill and stamina for three Alphas let alone one!. This had gained him quite the reputation about the garrison and the Louvre, especially since he had a nack for bedding the wives and mates of others and often had to leave in a hurry sometimes by flinging himself out of windows!.

Athos was a melancholic drunk, a former Noble who had renounced his land and title following his ex-wife being exposed as a thief and murderer. She had murdered his younger brother and then taken her own life before Athos could have her brought to justice for the crime.   
He had come to Paris likely to loose himself in drink and die forgotten in some alley either with his throat slit by some thief or choking to death on his own vomit. But he had the fortune, or perhaps misfortune to run into Aramis and Porthos and somehow had ended up involved in a brawl with them and the Red Guard. 

After that Aramis and Porthos had continued to seek Athos out, to pester him and make him join them eventually revealing his skill with a sword to Treville who had seen his potential as a Musketeer and encouraged him to seek a comission which was quickly won as he impressed the King.   
Together the threee of them formed the best unit in the regiment known as the Inseparables. They were Trevilles best soldiers even though they gave him the most headaches and grey hairs!, but besides this he couldn't help but feel paternal to them a fond smile spreading over his face at the sight of them.

"Captain?" Athos greeted 

"I have a mission for you" Treville said "There have been reports of a Gyspy camp setting up outside the city, I want you to investigate it, make sure they are not here to cause any trouble"

"If they're related t'that bunch in Saint Antoine then they might be" Porthos said.

He like the rest of the Musketeers had,had several run ins with the Leombres for theivery, highway crimes and the like.  
Treville made a face and shrugged "The city guard reports that they look to be of a different sort to the Leombres, more colourful anyway so with luck they are just passing through and intend to purchase goods from the city and provide entertainment"

"Street performing is illegal without a valid licence" Athos stated getting sour looks from Aramis and Porthos

"That'll be a Red Guard problem and Richelieu can have his performing Monkeys and Cyclops to deal with that!" Treville stated his scorn for the Red Guard and more especially for their Captain the Comte de Rochefort very clear in his words with the dig to the Comtes missing eye

"Any luck 'e'll cross 'em an they'll curse 'im wit' the pox!" Porthos snorted   
"We can but hope" Aramis mused his gaze going towards the heavens as if he were appealing God to grant this!

"Just go and check this camp out and find out their intent" Treville said 

"And if their intent is ill?" Athos inquired

"Then we will move them on in force" Treville stated.

 

Rivitarie Camp

 

There was haunting music playing and the scents of wood fires along with exotic spices upon the air as the Inseparables entered the camp. 

Dismounting they led their horses by the reigns very aware of the mistrustfull if not out right hostile stares they were receiving from the Gypsies  
"Friendly lot aren't they?" Aramis drawled taking off his hat and bowing to a pair of adolescent girls garbed in colourful skirts and shirts that did not reach their navels!, one even had a jewel on a metal bar through her belly button!.

Looking about they noticed that the majority of those they saw were adorned with piercings through their ears, noses, and belly buttons, many also had tattoos upon their persons, and about their necks and wrists beaded bangles clinked together and sparkled in the sunlight.   
While the adults gave hard stares at the Musketeers the Pups and children continued to play unless they were pulled inside the caravans and tents by their parents  
"What you be wantin' 'ere then?", a young Alpha garbed in black breeches inlayed with gold thread and an open jerkin of orange demanded, at his waist he was carrying sword with his hand resting on the hilt ready to fight if necassery and his dark brows were pulled into a scowl at the uniformed men.

Athos stepped forward to inclining his head "I am Athos of the Kings Musketeers, this is Aramis and Porthos" he gestured to his friends who both nodded to the gypsy, "We are here to learn your intentions while you are in the vicinity of Paris"

"Our intent ain't none of your concern Musketeer" the Gypsy spat "We don't want your lot 'ere"

"I'm afraid that while you're in Paris you have no choice on that" Aramis said offering a smile, he found that greeting people with smiles often helped to soften hard hearts and put people at ease, "We're not here to cause trouble for your people, just to make sure that there won't be any trouble for the people of Paris"

"You'll be wanting to speak to my Cousin about that then"

The words came from behind the Musketeers and they turned to see a very pretty red haired Alpha woman carrying a pale of water 

"Your cousin Madame.........?" Aramis asked

"Constance Rivitarie" Constance stated "My Cousin d'Artagnan is our Prince" beckoning to the Musketeers she nodded to the Gypsy they'd been speaking to dismissing him "Come, I'll take you to him".

 

d'Artagnan was practising his dancing when Constance brought the Musketeers to their part of the camp, Prue and Perri were clapping along to the tune that was being played on a flute.

Athos felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the young slim Omega dancing with sensual movements. He was dressed in turkish style breeches of bright blue and a short jerkin of the same shade that left his belly bare save for a chain of gold that hung just above his hips jangling with charms that sounded everytime he swayed to the Music.

Never before had Athos seen an Omega in such a state of undress in public, let alone one dancing like this, so brazen and shameless!. While his up bringing reered in indignation at the scandelous spectical before him Athos felt his inner Alpha stir from it's long sleep that it had been in since the horror show of his marriage. The shameless Gypsy before him aroused his long thought dead passions making his mouth dry and his heart skip beats as Constance announced their presence.

"Kings Musketeers" she said to d'Artagnan who rose an eyebrow at them looking unimpressed, "Prue, Perri" she called holding out a hand to the Pups who scampered to her and went into the caravan, the Gypsy who'd been playing the flute departed leaving d'Artagnan to speak with the Musketeers alone.

"Well?" he asked imperiously "What business do the Kings Men have here?", his dark gaze that was made all the darker by the kohl about his eyes swept over them making Athos grow even more tongue tied!, Aramis however smiled and stepped forward 

"I am Aramis, this is Porthos and Athos, We are here to merely bid you welcome to Paris and would ask that you conduct yourselves respectfully while you remain here"

"Respectfully?" d'Artagnan drawled a hand going to his hip and an almost amused expression on his face 

"No duelin', vandelism, thievin', or brawlin'" Porthos said looking about "Though from what I've 'eard the Rivitarie ain't like that anyways, yer dancers, healers, and the like"

Now d'Artagnan was intrigued and stepped forward curiously "You've heard of us Monsieur?"

"Aye, yer hear lots of things growin' up where I did" 

"Indeed" the dark gaze became shrewd as d'Artagnan took Porthos's measure reading correctly that he was more than appearances suggested "Well I can guarantee that we will not be breaking any laws while we are here, we will be of no trouble to the Kings guards at all and I would appreciate us being treated with the same respect by the Guards as we grant the Kings Laws"

"Oh we can vouch for the Musketeers and the majority of the City Guard" Aramis said "The Red Guard however..............."

"Are idiots!" Porthos stated making d'Artagnan grin 

"They are" Aramis said "So I appologise in advance for anything they may do"

"You might try not to draw too much attention to yourselves within the City if and when you enter it's walls" Athos said finally finding his tongue "Your choice of dress......is rather......eye catching" damn right maddening more like! "Some people might take offence at the sight of an Omega so indecently garbed" or fall on their knees panting like a dog!

d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at Athos gesturing to himself "Does this offend you then?" he asked thrusting his hips forward provocatively "Am I revealing anything that should not be seen in public?", damn him but the Alpha's flushed cheeks and stammering looked adorable to him!

"Well if I were your alpha I would not like others to see quite so much skin" Athos said "But you are right, you are not showing anything truly indecent I just advise you to perhaps....cover up a little more within the city where tollerances may not be so lenient"  
As much as it would have pleased his pride to mock Athos for his advise d'Artagnan swallowed back the pride reminding himself he was not just pleasing himself now, he was the leader of his people and had their wellfare to think about, this was advise given with their best interests at heart something that deserved his gratitude which he gave to Athos stating he would make sure that everyone knew to dorn cloaks and such before going into the city. 

"Will you be attending our festivals?" he asked with a smile "We'll be staying likely through out the whole summer and will have several shows during that time"

Athos gave a shallow bow and a rare smile "We'd be honored"

"Until we meet again then" d'Artagnan said inclining his head very aware of the fluttering inside his belly as his eyes met Athos's, 'A dark stranger' he thought recalling the cards, could Athos be the stranger they foretold?, if so what did this mean and where would it lead?.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimaud Leombres was not a pleasent man. Even amongst his own people he was both feared and hated. He had not inherited his position as King as d'Artagnan had done as others did in other clans, he had killed his way into the role, had challenged and fought the former King killing him brutally, he hadn't stopped beating the man even when it was clear he was dead!, he had carried on regardless just continuing to kick, punch, and stab the former king until he resembled meat on a butchers table more than he did a human being.  
After that few had dared challenge him and his right to reign, even the Kings Pups had been cowed, though it had not been enough to make Grimaud feel secure and he had arranged their deaths within the first year of his reign.

Like any Usurper King he was paranoid as he knew just how precarious his position was having only achieved it through murder, doing this set a precident that he did not want repeated and was always looking over his shoulder fearing a knife in the back.

It was partly this desire to further solidate his rule that he was keen on the marriage with d'Artagnan, much as Henry VI of England had been when he had wed Elizabeth of York, he had only gained his crown through civil war and claimed it on the battle field after the death of Richard III, his claim to the throne was through a bastard on his Mothers side and was too weak for him to rule without Elizabeth's direct decendancy from the Plantaganet King Edward IV. Marriage to Elizabeth had both united York and Lancaster ending the war of the Roses and had helped secure his right to rule.

Grimaud was hoping to do the same through d'Artagnan, as a direct decendant of Gypsy royalty it would give him further credit as ruler of the clan, and the Pups he would breed from the Omega would also serve to increase his security. 

The other reason he wanted to wed d'Artagnan was the fact it would give him direct access to the south and the borders of Spain which would greatly ease the way for his and Rochefort's plans to come into fruition.

 

Riding a beautiful andalusian Grimaud entered the Rivitarie camp with his best fighters flanking him. Unlike the Rivitarie who were all garbed in bright clothes and smiled gayly they all had scowls on their faces, their dark drab clothing concealing them and making them look like the shadows their names stated they were.

"Hardly a bunch of fighters are they?" one of the fighters grunted 

"Soft living making them weak" another agreed looking about with a sneer 

"Quiet" Grimaud growled as they drew towards the royal tent and caravan "Keep your opinions to yourselves".

 

d'Artagnan had been alerted to Grimaud's arrival by his clan and stood before the tent flanked by Constance, Lemay, the Pups and Bonacieux. 

"Prince Grimaud" d'Artagnan said by way of greeting 

"Prince d'Artagnan" Grimaud said looking the Omega over as he dismounted from his horse and threw back his hood revealing his hard featured scarred face

d'Artagnan was not so superficial that he found scarring repellant or hardened features, no it was not that which repelled him it was the cold hard dead look in Grimaud's eyes.  
Normally he could read people pretty well especially by looking into their eyes which could reveal things that people were trying to keep hidden but Grimaud's eyes were like staring into a pool of oil, there was nothing to see but darkness, a dark empty hollow where emotions should swirl.

Grimaud felt his lust rising as he looked upon d'Artagnan, as emotionless as he was he still felt physical urges such as lust, d'Artagnan was beautiful that was undeniable, tall and lean built with olive skin, raven hair, doe like eyes, and full sultry lips.   
However the way d'Artagnan held himself, his dress while arousing since it left little to the imagination was not so pleasing to Grimaud. 

He believed as the rest of his clan did that Omega's should be concealed, their bodies covered not displayed so provocatively, the paint upon d'Artagnan's face made Grimaud think of the whores in the Inns of Paris, this served to quell his sex drive and leave him ready to broker this deal without the influence of desire muddling his thoughts.

"We bid you welcome to our camp extending our friendship, hospitality to you and your people in the hopes of a fortuitous future" Constance said in the traditional greeting between clans

Grimaud glanced at the female Alpha judging her as no threat to himself and made the traditional response.

"We are honored by your gracious generocity and pledge to secure a prosperous friendship with you and your people"

Glancing at d'Artagnan Constance stepped aside to bid Grimaud and his kin enterance to the tent where they would begin the marrital negotiations.

 

Inside the tent the Gypsies seated themselves upon Turkish style cushions and Lemay served wine and light foods, dates, figs, sugared almondes, and candied fruits.

"Your people seem to enjoy luxurious living" Grimaud said waving away the food but acepting wine "The clothing you wear does not befit a warrior or a hunter", he left out the fact he disliked seeing an Omega so unclothed, for now at least he had to appear to be appealing to d'Artagnan, he looked at Lemay with distatse, while not as elaborately dressed as d'Artagnan the Omega was still too revealed for his tastes

"We are not warriors or hunters" Constance said her "We are dancers, acrobats, and healers" she smiled and gestured to Lemay "My mate has the healing gift he is our greatest healer"

"Your mate is allowed to work?" one of Grimaud's kin barked "You allow him to leave your Pups and associate with others?"

"Perhaps he is the Alpha and she is not!" another joked making the others laugh until Grimaud silenced them giving them an icy look that promised retribution if they dared question his authority

Constance glared at the Leombres standing tall and proud "I do not believe that Omegas are lesser than we Alphas or that such gifts as Lemay's should go unused simply because of his sex"

"Nore do I" d'Artagnan stated looking coldly at Grimaud "I am the Prince of my Clan, I gave the gift of foresight, I will insist upon equal respect and authority in this marriage, I may become your mate but I will not be subserviant to you" he paused and added a smirk "In or out of the marital bed!".

 

For once in a long time Grimaud was stunned into silence by d'Artagnan's words, his fighters stared at the Omega in appaled shock that an Omega would be given such freedom to speak as he did.

Seeing that negotiations were rapidly falling apart Bonacieux cleared his throat and spoke up, "I think we are getting away from the reasons we are here..."

"No we're not" Grimaud said emotionlessly, his lifeless empty eyes settling on the Beta making him feel naked and unnerved by the soul chilling stare, slowly Grimaud looked back at d'Artagnan who unlike his Oncle refused to be cowed by the intimidating Alpha and tilted his chin in defiance "I think we are right on topic" Grimaud said a cold smile stretching his lips into a poor immitation of good humour "This Omega has made his demands and now I shall make mine"

"Oh I'm all ears!" d'Artagnan drawled sneering at Grimaud and his fighters 

Grimaud met the sneer with one of his own "I demand the respect owed to me as an Alpha from my mate, the authority of Rule over the Rivitarie as King......."

"No chance!" d'Artagnan barked cutting Grimaud off "You will be my consort only not King, that is My right not yours!"

"And you will be my mate" Grimaud stated rising up to his feet and throwing back his shoulders showing the bredth of them and his imposing height that served to remind d'Artagnan that he was outmatched at test of strength, "You will be mine before our Gods and Law, you will show your neck to me and I will bite it claiming you", Grimaud closed the space between them "You will bear my Pups, you will bow to my will as I demand because you have no other choice in the matter"

"How dare you!?" Constance shouted leaping to the defense of her cousin, seeing that this meeting was rapidly becoming hostile Lemay drew Perri and Prue to him taking them out of the tent to the caravan before they became upset

"I dare Madame because it's true" Grimaud said "An Omega can not reign alone, no matter how witty and talented he or she maybe an Omega is not fit to be King and like it or not your people will never accept your rule without me at your side"

"Just as yours won't accept you long term without a legitimate royal claim" d'Artagnan said regaining his footing in this speach "You state that I need you, but in truth you need me far more!" he declared "I can seek an Alpha mate from many other clans, the Rivitarie is a highly respected and reveared Clan, my reputation is impeccable, and I have a sizable dowery all of which will attract many potential suitors", he shrugged and folded his arms shifting his weight back and pushed his pelvis forward in a provocative prideful stance "I could even look amongst my own clan for a mate if I so wish, so while you think you are the only choice I have it is very far from the truth"

"What my cousin says is true" Constance said going to stand beside him "You killed your way to your Kingship and rule through fear alone, fear begets animosity, and animosity always leads to rebellion, while you may have so far crushed those who opposed you it is only a matter of time before one discontented Gypsy tries again to remove you and all it takes is one bullet, one sword thrust, one drop of poison and you will be a forgotten memory as that Gypsy takes your place"   
Grimaud's fighters rose up preparing to defend him but he stopped them with a wave of his hand he stopped them "What you are saying is we need each other" he said but d'Artagnan shook his head 

"You need me I don't need you!" he said "You can leave here today and our betrothal can be null and void, or you can accept my terms and we will be wed as you so desperately need, but know I will never be submissive to you".

 

It choked Grimaud's pride to have to addmit that d'Artagnan was right and agree to his terms but he did need to ensure his position through marriage, and there was a bigger cause here, the routes through the south that would get him easier contact with the Spanish spies for him and Rochefort so they could keep feeding them information about the French Armies movements and plans, and of course the sale of French munitions to the Spanish.

With this in mind he swollowed his pride and agreed to d'Artagnan's terms reminding himself that he would be getting a great deal out of this and that he could beat the Omega into submission later.

 

"Well I think that went well!" Constance said as she and d'Artagnan watched the Leombres ride out of their camp "You certainly showed him you would not be cowed by him

"You spoke unwisely!" Bonacieux said fretfully "You must marry!, people will only allow you to rule for so long!"

"You think I don't know that?" d'Artagnan snapped at him "If I were not aware of this I would not be submitting myself to this Marriage with that verminous creature!" shaking his head he walked away from his cousin and Oncle "The only reason I am wedding that filth is to make everyone but myself happy!, but I will not be his or anyones doormat" he turned round and glared at his Oncle "And that includes you", spinning on his heel he marched off to where his horse was tethered grazing and took the reigns mounting her and riding off to clear his head.

"Well done Father!" Constance said sarcastically "As always your words work wonders!".

 

Louvre

 

Grimaud snuck into the Palace via the old tunnels and made his way to Rochefort's office where the Comte was waiting for him.

On a level of emotionless nature they were equally matched as they were in their thirst for power and wealth, the only thing they differed in was their sanity.

Grimaud was obscenely cruel was very sane, inhumane but sane, Rochefort on the other hand was dangerously mad, he truly believed that Queen Anne was in love with him and that they would have some sort of fairy tale ending once he and Grimaud had staged their coup!, this mattered little to Grimaud right now Rochefort was a means to and end for him just as he was for Rochefort once their business was complete they would go their separate ways and never see each other again.

"I take it you are to be wed?" Rochefort said 

"I will be" Grimaud confirmed "And once I am I will seize control of the Rivitarie and their routes through the south"

"When will this........marriage take place?"

"In six weeks time upon the eve of the Omega's next heat, we will be wed and consumate our union before our clans"

Rochefort wrinkled his nose at this, "It is our way" Grimaud said 

"Indeed", Rochefort rose from his desk and went to the side board pouring wine into cups handing one to Grimaud "To your impending nuptuals then"

"And our impending success".


	4. Chapter 4

Within days of the Rivitarie's arrival colourful papers were fluttering through the streets of Paris advertizing the first of many revals that they were putting on.

"Dancers and Acrobats performing!" Goodwives gossiped their wicker baskets resting on their arms which were folded under their breasts and covered with crocheted shawls

"Fire breathers!, Sword juggeling!" men spoke of looking forward to the dangerous sports 

"Fortune telling and love potions!" adolescents whispered with excited and dreamy looks hoping to be told of riches in their futures, to find love, and to win the heart of their desired

"Sweets and pastrys!" Children and Pups enthused eager to get their hands on any and all confectionary!.

 

Louvre

 

"Looks like it's going to be quite an event" Louis said holding up one of the leaflets that had managed to find it's way to the palace 

"The revalry of vagabonds" Richelieu stated looking offended at the mere mention of the Gypsies, "You are sure they pose no threat to us Captain?" he demanded using the term "Us" for both himself and the King and meaning himself and his interests 

Treville straightened meeting the Cardinals gaze without a flicker of fear despite the intimidating countenance that the Cardinal exudes   
"The Prince of the Rivitarie has assured my Musketeers that they will be no trouble while they are in this part of France" he stated "In fact Porthos himself knows something of them, they are not like the Leombres, they are known for being healers, dancers, and musicians"

"And fortune tellers it seems" Louis said eagerly ignoring Richelieu's mutter of 

"Blasphemy!"

"I wish to attend this reval!" he stated managing to make both Treville and Richelieu balk in horror, the former as guarding the King while he ran about like an over excited child putting the young Dauphin to shame would be a bloody nightmare!, Richelieu because The King would be mingling with Commoners!

"Majesty that is........perhaps not the....wisest of choices to make" Richelieu said trying to be as tactful as he could when what he truly wanted to say was that this was an obserd idiotic idea!, however as usual Louis was blind and deaf to everything but his own desire

"Nonsense Armand we shall all go!" he declared grinning like a child in a sweet shop "Anne will love it!, we'll spend a day like the commoners!" 

"But majesty please....." Richelieu pleaded looking imploringly at Treville for help

"It will be hard to control the situation Majesty, to keep yourself and the Queen protected in such a large crowd without plans being laid in place in advance, while the Gypsies themselves may pose no threat we can not be certain of all those attending"

Louis visably sagged in disapointment, however he was rather paranoid about assassination, with good reason since his Father had been assassinated, for several moments he looked misrable then his face brightened once more and Richelieu silently groaned recognizing the infamous sign of Louis getting an idea!

"Well if I can not go to them they will have to come here!" 

"Majesty?" Treville asked frowning 

"The Dauphin's third birthday is just two weeks away and we have yet to get any entertainment! we shall have the Gypsies come and entertain us!" 

"Gyspies!" Richelieu balked "Here at the Louvre?"

"Have your Musketeers invite their....Prince?, yes their Prince to come and speak with us here so we may arrange this" Louis stated "Yes a Gypsy party for my little Louis!, we shall even have costumes I think!, fancy dress as Gypsies!"

"And heaven help us all!" Richelieu muttered closing his eyes and praying for strength!.

 

Rivitarie camp

 

d'Artagnan was grooming his horse when the Inseparables came by to see him, to convey the message from the King.

"You're a little early for the Revals Gentlemen it is not until tomorrow" he said scratching Zad between his shoulder blades right where he liked it best 

"We are not here for that" Aramis said stretching out his hand for Zad to sniff and then stroked his head "We are here to inform you that you are invited to the Louvre for an audience with The King"

D'Artagnan paused his grooming turning to the Musketeers frowning "The King of France wishes to see me?", he didn't bother to hide the suspicion in his voice, Gypsies were not well liked in France, they like the Pagans had been persecuted in the not to distant past and naturally he was not eager to put himself or his Clan in any danger

"Aye he wishes to discuss having you and your kin performing for the Dauphin's birthday party" Porthos said   
Suspicion became disbelief "He wants what?"

Aramis, ever tactile slipped an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders probably about to draw him close however d'Artagnan sprang back out of his reach looking outraged   
"You presume much Monsieur!" he barked "Would you dare lay your hand upon your Sovreign?"

"Uh, no I......" Aramis was for once unable speak and his cheeks flushed in embaressment 

"So you think because I do not reside in a guilded palace adorned in gold, silver, and jewels that I am not worthy of such respect?" d'Artagnan asked imperiously, tilting his chin up and glaring at Aramis with such force that the usually confident flirtatious Musketeer felt himself shrinking in shame!, "I will have you know Musketeer, That I am a Prince among my people just as your Louis is to you!, but unlike he I do not fear to walk amongst my people to venture forth across the land, unlike he I am not trapped inside cage of marble and finery hidden from the world I live and work amongst my Kin, I know them and love them and they can see me doing so and that is why I am beloved of them"

"And you don't demand taxes from 'em!" Porthos offered using a little humour to try and ease the tension as was his wont 

"I appologise Your Majesty" Aramis said giving d'Artagnan a sweeping bow "I merely wished to show friendship towards you and was too forward I assure you I meant no offence", he paused and offered one of his winning grins "Though considering your beauty I may desire to do more than convey friendship!"

"Aramis!" Athos groaned rolling his eyes while d'Artagnan scoffed

"You are a hopeless flirt!" he said shaking his head "I don't know how your poor mate puts up with you!, especially when you flirt right in front of him!".

 

Aramis's eyes widdened a look of shock and fear crossing his face as he stole a glance at Porthos who looked equally as rocked by the Gypsy Prince's words. Their relationship had to be kept private as they were both Alphas and such a relationship was prohibited by both Church and Law. Mating and Marriage was for the begetting of offspring and as to Alphas could not produce offspring their coupling together was seen as immoral at best and an abomination at worst. 

They both had taken other lovers over their years of being together to keep suspicion at bay, very few people knew of their relationship Athos and Treville among them. This was a secret that could very easily lead to the noose so for d'Artagnan to just blurt out their love like that was both shocking and terrifying.

"The love you bear for each other is plain in your eyes" d'Artagnan said in a gentle tone, a reassuring smile on his face "I have the gift of foresight, I can read the hearts of people I meet and I can see that yours are intwined"

He was speaking Aramis's language, the language of romance and poetry warming the Musketeer to him once again, though the fear of exposure still kept him from relaxing completely.

"You know that this can not be spoken of, ever" Athos said careful to keep his voice low but filled his words with intent, "A love such as theirs is forbidden"

"Forbidden by your people not mine" d'Artagnan replied with more than a little pride in his voice "We consider all love a blessing no matter what the gender or sex"

"Thats very enlightened" Aramis commented but d'Artagnan's attention was still on Athos 

"It's strange" he mused 

"Strange?" Athos repeated

"Usually I can tell everything about people I meet, read their hearts and what lies within them, learn whether or not they have good or ill intent, but you................" he tilted his head "You are a mystery, your heart is closed, buried" he stepped closer to Athos looking deeply into his eyes "You have sealed yourself off from the world, hidden yourself away, why?"

"I am not hiding" Athos whispered his voice horse and mouth dry

"Yet your eyes say otherwise" d'Artagnan said "They swirl was a saddness that encompasses your whole being"

Athos swallowed hard fighting the urge to fall into the impossible darkness of d'Artagnan's eyes, something about the Gypsy made him want to open his heart completely, to tell him everything and to be comforted. No not comforted, he wanted much more than that, he wanted passion with the him, felt a desire stirring inside him that he had not felt since his wife's betrayal, and it was that same betrayal that kept him from speaking of his desire, had him clearing his throat and taking a breath replying to d'Artagnan  
"We all have hidden thoughts and deep secrets do we not?" 

d'Artagnan frowned still curious but nodded his head anyway before turning back to Aramis   
"The King wishes to see me you say?"

"Yes!" Aramis said "The Dauphin's third birthday is coming up and his Majesty wants your people to provide the entertainment"

d'Artagnan pursed his lips looking around his kin "Will he be paying us?"

"Uh...." Aramis paused momentairily wrong footed so Porthos took over 

"Thats something you'll have to discuss with his Majesty"

Sighing deeply d'Artagnan nodded his head "I need to tell Constance where I'm going" he said packing up the brushes and getting his bridle and saddle for Zad.

 

Constance was preparing a meal for later that she had bubbling in a pot over an open fire, spices tickled the Musketeers noses and made their stomachs rumble with hunger as they came over to the camp with d'Artagnan  
"It seems I have been summoned to the Louvre" he drawled to his cousin 

"The Louvre?" Constance asked looking up in confusion 

"The King wishes to discuss with me the possibility of our Kin performing in the celebrations for the Dauphin's birthday" d'Artagnan said shrugging his shoulders 

"Well make sure he pays well!" Constance stated pouring rice into the pot to thicken the broth, "We don't perform for free"

"I'll be sure" d'Artagnan said swinging up onto Zad's back "I won't be long" he assured her clearly reading the worry in her eyes even if she hid it from the Musketeers

"Just be careful" she said her sharp eyes looking over the Musketeers "Or there'll be hell to pay, that much I promise!".

 

Louvre

Attired in his typical low slung baggy pants and cropped jerkin showing his abdomen d'Artagnan attracted much attention as he walked through the Louvre with the Musketeers.

Servants, Guards, and Courtiers alike stopped dead to stare at him in astonishment, whispering to each other about his "Scandalous clothing!"

"Just ignore them" Athos advised moving a little closer to d'Artagnan and offering glares at those staring

"They can look if they wish" d'Artagnan said shrugging "Though apparently you and my betrothed have something in common, both of you wish to have me dress more concealingly"

"Betrothed?", Athos felt like a hole had just been pocked through his stomach, while he knew he shouldn't be surprised that d'Artagnan was betrothed to be wed he couldn't say he was over joyed about it and considering the Omega's tone, neither was he!, but now was not the time for this, swallowing his questions he nodded to the ushers and the doors to the throne room were opened admitting them to the court and the King.

 

Walking up to the dais where Louis sat upon his throne, Richelieu at his right, and with Queen Anne sat in the throne at his side she was still a little pale from having born their second child Philip a few weeks prior, Athos bowed introducing d'Artagnan   
"Prince d'Artagnan Rivitarie" he said stepping aside so d'Artagnan was facing the King and Queen of France

"Prince d'Artagnan, I am delighted to meet you!" Louis declared enthuseastically "And we thank you for responding to our summons so promptly"

"Indeed" d'Artagnan said only a trace of a smile on his lips 

Richelieu scowled "Do your kind not show deference to their betters?" he demanded outraged by the fact d'Artagnan had not bowed before the King and Queen, d'Artagnan however glanced over at Richelieu and eyed him like one would an insect!

"I have not betters here or anywhere!" he stated cooly "I am a Prince, royalty just as your annointed monarchs are, I bow to no one Commoner or King"  
Richelieu gaped like a fish out of water at the Gypsy who turned away dismissing him as if he were irrelevant and looked back to the King and Queen   
"You wish for my Kin and I to provide entertainment for your Son's birthday?"

"Yes his birthday is in two weeks" Louis said drawing breath to continue but d'Artagnan beat him to it

"Two hundred Livre or no deal" d'Artagnan said matter of factly 

"Two hundred!" Anne gasped "But thats a Kings ransome!"

"I have my Kin's welfare to consider" d'Artagnan replied "They have hungry Pups to feed and clothe"

"Something you seem to fail to do!" Richelieu sniped 

"Do you allow all your servants to insult your guests?, or am I the exception?" d'Artagnan demanded of Louis looking sharply at Richelieu 

"Indeed not!" Louis stated "That will be quite enough Armand!", the Cardinal spluttered his cheeks reddening while Louis turned back to d'Artagnan "Two hundred Livre?"

"Half now half after" d'Artagnan replied spitting into his right palm and holding it out to Louis in the traditional way of making a pact "Are we agreed?"

Looking a little disgusted at having spit in his hand Louis copied the action and shook d'Artagnan's hand before fastidiously wiping his hands on a handkerchief   
"Will you assist us with decorating the palace?" he asked 

"Of course" d'Artagnan said walking over to the windows to look out into the grounds "Our performances require presision, especially fire breathing, we must control the conditions of the enviroment exactly for safety" turning back he folded his arms "I shall return the day after tomorrow and we shall begin our preparations, and I promise you will not be disapointed".


	5. Chapter 5

Rivitarie camp

 

"I wanna be a dancer!"

"No I wanna be a dancer!"

"You're copying me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Thats enough!".

 

This was what greeted d'Artagnan when he got home. The twins were fighting ( a very regular occurance since the terrible twos), and Constance was shouting in exasperation at them!

"But Aphan Perri's copying me!" Prue whined

"Am not!" Perri immediately yelled "Prue's lying!"

"I don't care who's lying and who's not I've had enough of this arguing!" Constance stated "You can both go to your bed and sit quietly and there will be no treats after supper tonight!"

"Aphan!"

"It'll be tomorrow night aswell if you carry on!", some what sulkily the twins slouched off to the bed pouting and grumpy 

"No one ever said parenthood was easy" d'Artagnan said joining Constance in the large tent 

"They never said it was an on going battle of wills either!" She replied running a hand through her red curls "I swear those two deliberately set out to test my patience!", d'Artagnan chuckled and snagged a couple of dates to eat sinking down on a large pillow   
"Are we on for the Palace then?" Constance asked pouring them both a spiced cider tea each from the pot she was keeping warm on a rack over candles

"We are, for two hundred Livre!"

Constance had just taken a mouthful of tea when d'Artagnan said this and chocked on it her eyes bulging "Two hundred!"

"Yeah!, you should have seen the Cardinal's face when he heard!" 

As impressed as Constance was by d'Artagnan's securing their kin a good deal of wealth that would last for several months Constance couldn't help but feel worried about the mention of the Cardinal and his not surprising displeasure at the price d'Artagnan was demanding.

"You're not happy" he said it wasn't really a question

"It's not that" Constance said and true she wasn't unhappy as such she was worried "It's just.....Cardinal Richelieu is a dangerous man d'Artagnan, a very dangerous man especially when he is crossed, hell it was only a few years ago that he had the Comtesse Larroque burned at the stake on a charge of heresey!, we are Gypsies, unwelcome in this land because we practise the old faiths, if he wanted he could have us all brought up on charges of Heresey and Witchcraft!"

d'Artagnan sucked in his lips at Constance's words frowning hard and regretting the way he'd spoken to the Cardinal, perhaps he had been too prideful, too outspoken so such a Man who could do much harm to him and his people if he wished   
"The King agreed to the price" he offered making Constance scoff

"From what I hear the King is little more than a child himself!, he would probably sell the Louvre itself if he got some amusment from it to please him for a while!"

d'Artagnan snickered, that was also the impression he had gotten from the King himself, not a man of great intellect or wisdom, or in fact any common sense at all but a man who had never really grown up, didn't like being told no and threw tantrums like Constance's toddelers!, and speaking of.............

"Why are Prue and Perri sulking?" Lemay asked coming into the tent, he had been checking on one of their kin who was expecting pups in a few months

"They were fighting again so I sent them off to cool down" Constance replied "They're not to have any treats tonight either" she added knowing the pair had a habbit of trying to weedle the other parent if one said no about something. Nodding Lemay sat down besides his mate and stretched out his legs relaxing back on his elbows 

"Is Rowenne alright?" d'Artagnan asked (The pregnant Omega who Lemay had been checking on)

"Perfect, should be due in about two and a half months"

"Hm the seventh month I remember you at that stage!" Constance mused a reminiscent look on her face that was only betrayed by the fiery hunger in her eyes 

"Don't get any ideas I'm not going through all that again anytime soon!" Lemay retorted, his pregnancy had not been an easy one, he'd suffered terrible heart burn all the way through with bad acid reflux that had left him unable to consume anything with a lot of spice or sugar since it only agravated the problem and was saddly craving spiced sausage and candied ginger which made things very difficult for him indeed. Then to top it all off he had been over due by twelve days and had suffered a four day labor. 

That was not to say it had been a difficult labor, the Pups had come without any complications at all, they had just been very slow in actually moving from the womb so Lemay was left in a state of uncomfortability waiting for his contractions to get closer together and his body to dilate further to start pushing!, after four days of this he had sworn point blank he would never go through it again!, now a couple of years on he was considering future litters but not for a good few years yet!

"No I suppose it's d'Arts turn before us again" Constance said with a grin towards her cousin 

"Don't remind me!" d'Artagnan groaned making both his cousins frown at him.

When Lemay had been pregnant he had started to get broody himself and even more so after the twins had been born. So to now be looking at parenthood with dread was both surprising and worrying to them.

"You don't want Pups?" Lemay asked 

"I don't want Grimaud" d'Artagnan said admitting his feelings towards the repulsive Alpha "There is something about him that makes my skin crawl!, something.....unnatural about him", just thinking of those cold lifeless eyes made d'Artagnan shudder in fear.

Exchanging a worried glance with her mate Constance reached over and placed her hand on d'Artagnan's arm "Must you wed him?, couldn't you wait a while?, find someone better?"

"Don't you think I want to?" d'Artagnan said tragically "Don't you think I want to live my own life to be as free as the wind and make my own choices here?", with a sigh he rose up to pace running his thumbs about his waist chain, "If Aphan were still alive then I would have time to choose, would be able to look about me and decide by my hearts desire. But he's gone and I am the Prince, an Omega Prince unfit to rule alone!"

"That is an outdated belief" Lemay scoffed, he disliked the belief that Omega's were only good for bedding and breeding a belief that should have taken his profession as a healer from him when he had born the twins but thankfully Constance was a modern woman at heart and didn't wish to tether her mate to the nest prefering to let him continue to practise his medicene and care for the Pups when he could not.

d'Artagnan also believed in equality but he was also a realist and knew that not all would be as enlightened as he and his cousin, Constance's Father Bonacieux for one did not believe in anything but the old ways and would not willingly see d'Artagnan ruling alone. Were it only he in the way then d'Artagnan would risk it but he knew that Bonacieux was not alone in this, that there were other Alphas and Beta's in the clan that would not support him ruling alone and were all keen to see him wed to Grimaud, especially since it would end the blood fued and open up Northen France to them once more increasing the lands they could travel through.

"Outdated it might be" he whispered a single tear rolling from his left eye down his cheek "But it is believed by many and they will not allow me rule without an Alpha at my side"

"But that Alpha doesn't have to be Grimaud! you can wait!" Constance protested 

"I've been waiting six months!, they won't let me wait any longer not when there is an Alpha ready and waiting, so no matter what my personal feelings are on this matter I must do as I am bid and wed Grimaud" d'Artagnan looked away "And hope that he is not as monsterous as I think him to be".

 

The Wren

 

The Musketeers had managed to secure a table close to the fire and were sat by enjoying wine and a half decent meal of fresh bread, hard cheese, and spiced chicken. 

Ordinarily they would have been more rowdy than they were right now but tonight they wanted to talk more than to play cards, get into fights, and drink themselves insipid.

"You think that the Prince was telling the truth about his people accepting all love?" Aramis asked, the knowledge that d'Artagnan knew about him and Porthos was still weighing on his mind making him uneasy, he wanted to believe in the Princes word but the fear of the rope was making cautious as was to be expected

"I think he was" Porthos said "An I'm a pretty good judge of character"

Aramis snorted indelicately "You're a terrible judge of character especially when you're sober!"

"Best get him drunk then!" Athos dryly observed pouring more wine into their cups and signalling the bar tender for another bottle 

"You've been more quieter than normal" Porthos commented "I know you're normally less talkative than a tongueless corpse but now you're even more silent than a three century old grave!"

"Charming anaolgies love!" Aramis snickered "However he does have a point" he said looking to Athos "Whats on your mind?".

 

Athos did not mean to answer at all, in fact all he meant to do was shrug and drink but he found his mouth working against his will and before he knew it he had spoken   
"d'Artagnan".

His cheeks instantly flushed and his eyes sort the table top as Porthos guffawed and slapped his shoulder so hard he nearly fell from his stool while Aramis leaned back a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, and here I thought you had become a eunuch!" he teased leering at the baleful look that Athos shot him, "Don't get me wrong it's good that you're.......loins are stirring once more, that you're feeling warmth in your heart for another!, especially one so comely...."

"I think what Mis is slowly working his way up to is that we're happy that you're opening yourself up to love again but d'Artagnan is not one you can have"

"He said himself that he was getting married" Aramis put in "And he is a Gypsy they only even marry their own kind"

Sighing deeply Athos looked up at his friends nodding his head "If the two of you are warning me against persuing this you needn't bother, I have absalutely no intentions of approaching d'Artagnan again, I may like him but I will not seek him out or attempt to court him" he raised his cup and drank deeply draining it "Now let that be an end to this"

"You won't be coming with us tomorrow to the festival?" Aramis asked 

"I think not" Athos said "One of us should remain at the garrison in case we're needed for a mission", he ignored Porthos's grunt of "Captain's pet" and focused on his wine determined to force d'Artagnan from his thoughts for good.

 

Rivitarie Camp

 

The air was rich with the scent of exotic foods and filled with the sounds of music and shrieks of excitement as Aramis and Porthos made their way through the camp which was alive with merriment.

Wide eyed children, Pups, and adults watched as the daring fire breathers became as dragons before their eyes spitting flamable fluids over torches making them flair!.

Others bravely juggled with lit torches and swords working alone or in pairs tossing the wares through the air in blinding routines that seemed magical for their precision.

Porthos bought himself and Aramis sweet spiced cidar to drink and some very sweet pastries that were loaded with nuts and honey to eat as they walked through the camp stoping to admire the acrobats who defied nature to swing from high up bars that had been errected on scaffolds, majestically they swung and spun back and forth seeming to perform dances in the air, joining hands, standing on one another's shoulders, flipping back and forth as if they had no fear despite the terrifying height they were daring to perform over.

"I wouldn't mind seein' you in one o'those sparkly costumes!" Porthos whispered into Aramis's ear "Half naked and shimmerin' in the candle light, dazzelin' and wickedly temptin'!"

"I'll have to see a tailor and see if I can have something made then" Aramis said beaming at Porthos "So we might.......enjoy such a scene, although.." he paused looking at the acrobats "I do hope you don't want me to do any kind of acrobatics beyond the bedroom!"

Porthos chuckled and wrapped and arm about his shoulders "Don't worry 'bout that pet I never want you to be in any danger, 'cept from bein' ravished by me!".

 

Arm in arm they continued through the camp coming up on Constance performing a beautiful sensual dance. To a rapid paced tune she swished her shapely hips and swayed in a figure of eight bending backwards arching over and thrusting her pelvis forth, bending her knees to sink down and rise up once more to twist and turn again to her captive audience of Alphas and Beta Men who were licking their lips and eyeing her hungrily. 

Behind her in the tent d'Artagnan sat before a spread of tarrot cards, today he was not dancing but telling fortunes and smiled when Aramis came in offering five sous for a reading.

"What would you like to know?" he asked shuffling the deck "If you will have great love or fortune?"

"Love I have already" Aramis said touching the deck when d'Artagnan held it out to him and selecting a card which he lay down "It is our future I wish to know"

Nodding d'Artagnan lay out a spread beneath the card that signified Aramis, the knight of wands. 

"You made a drastic choice in your past which altered the course of your life completely" d'Artagnan said "You were destined for something spiritual but chose a life of service with weapons instead" he turned cards and gave Aramis a sympathetic look "While it has brought you happiness it has also brought much loss and pain, many deaths in battle, much blood shed and the loss of a lover"

"Marsac" Aramis whispered thinking of the Alpha he'd had before Porthos, the Alpha who had died at Savoy along with twenty other Musketeers

"You are strong though and a true romantic at heart" d'Artagnan said "Open hearted and honnest which brought you to your soul mate"

"Porthos" Aramis said looking down at the Knight of Coins 

"A reckless but loyal man who will stand by you through all" d'Artagnan said continuing with the reading "You will face challenge and danger, and a choice which will lead to your future" 

"What future?" 

"I don't know" d'Artagnan said looking at the wheel of fortune "The paths are yet to be reached, your decision is yet to be made, you could go either way and until you decide neither future is certain so it can not yet be seen"

Aramis slumped looking at the cards "This is disappointing" he admitted jumping a little when d'Artagnan touched his hand and frowned when the sous were placed back in his palm 

"I will not take payment when I have not forfilled a reading" he said "Come again a week or two from now and I will try duckering again for you, perhaps things will be clearer then"

"You done Mis, theres a guy here sellin' elixers and potions, even love filters!" Porthos called into the tent meaning Lemay who had a stall set up and selling them while Prue and Perri played with small wooden soldiers behind him 

"Come at the Dauphin's party" d'Artagnan said to him "I will ducker for you then"

"Thank you" Aramis said pocketing the coins again "I'll see you then", some what awkwardly he offered d'Artagnan a bow and went to rejoin Porthos leaving d'Artagnan to refresh the deck and begin a reading for another which he intended to do only he found himself becoming disoriented and eyes blurring as his hands moved of their own accord laying out cards for his own future which once again showed danger, destruction, and great love.

"If only you could show me more" he whispered gazing at the cards "Show me what I should do and how to proceed, then I would know better what path I should take".


	6. Chapter 6

Limbs entwined as two bodies writhed in the rythem of passion, arching, bucking, squirming, and thrusting. Panting breaths taken through kiss swollen lips, flesh redened from urrgent touches. Hair spread upon a pillow as a head was thrown back exposing a throat to an eager mouth, long lean legs wrapped about a thrusting body locking in place to hold them tight as their passions reached their peak!..........

d'Artagnan awoke with a start bewildered, embaressed, and disapointed that the dream had been just that and he was left unsatisfied.

This wasn't the first time he'd had an erotic dream, he'd had plenty since his heats had started, however this had felt........different. It felt more prophetic than passionate, as if he were seeing a future tryst with someone, his own tryst and somehow he doubted very much that it was with Grimaud.

Just thinking about his betrothed made his mood sink as he recalled the events of the day before.

Grimaud had come to the camp to further discuss their bonding and exchange bonding gifts as was tradition before the wedding.

d'Artagnan had made for him a hand embroidered black velvet jerkin with gold and silver thread stitched into lovers knots as a hope for a happy future.  
Grimaud had brought him gold bracelettes that looked like the cuffs from shackles. There had been nothing beautiful about them, they were heavy and cumbersome not at all the type of jewelry d'Artagnan favored however he had accepted them and allowed Grimaud to place them upon his wrists trying not to shudder at the touch of the Alpha's calloused hands upon his skin.

Grimaud had also accepted d'Artagnan's gift to him as tradition dictated he must but the expression on his face had showed how little he liked it, how pathetic he found the lovers knots and their meaning.

Stressed about the up coming party for the Dauphin and making sure everything was ready and would go as planned d'Artagnan had been unable to hold his tongue resulting in an argument with Grimaud.

Flashback

"You are obviously a romantic" Grimaud snorted as he ran his fingers over the gold and silver thread d'Artagnan had spent hours stitching "I hope that your head is not too filled with fairy tales"

d'Artagnan grit his teeth his eyes narrowed "It seems we are not very well matched" he said baldly, "We share nothing in common, not tastes, beliefs, nothing!"

Grimaud shrugged looking disinterested "That hardly matters" he stated dismissively further irritating d'Artagnan

"How can that not matter?" he demanded "If we are to be wed, bound for life than surely......."

"It matters not because you will change your beliefs to mine when we are wed!" Grimaud shouted wirling round startling d'Artagnan and making him yelp as he took hold of his wrists in a painfully tight grip and pulled him forward so he was pressed against d'Artagnan looking down into his eyes coldly, "Regardless of what you might think Omega you are not free to choose your own path, your own people will not allow you to do so, they demand that you take a mate and soon or you will loose your rule as their King"

"Thats not...ahh!" d'Artagnan winced breaking off as Grimaud squeezed his wrists 

"You will remain silent unless I give you leave to speak" Grimaud hissed into his ear "You will bow to me, bear your neck to me, and submit to me completely!, you will dress as I say, do as I say, and believe what I say!" he shoved d'Artagnan back with such force that he fell to the ground with a pained yelp and flinched back as Grimaud bent down pointing a finger in his face "You will not dance after we are wed, you will tell no fortunes unless I demand you to, you will not question me, and you will never show yourself in public without being covered appropriately"

"Like a sack of grain!?" d'Artagnan snapped back unable to help himself though he regretted it as the back of Grimaud's hand struck his cheek 

"Let that be a lesson and a warning that you will receive far worse if you dare talk back to me again!" Grimaud spat at him glaring for a long moment then stood up straight once more "I have business to deal with, I shall be away from Paris for several days, when I return I expect you to act more appropriately, if you do not you can be sure there will be consequences", apparently done Grimaud turned his back and walked away leaving d'Artagnan on the ground shaken and clutching his bruised cheek while fighting the tears that wanted to come.

End flashback

 

d'Artagnan didn't need to be told of the consequences, he could very easily guess what would happen to him should he anger Grimaud, the man was clearly a sadist, a monsterous brute who would find any excuse to exact brutality upon him.

Even without his gift d'Artagnan could see his whole life spread before him already, a life of misery, fear, pain, and lies. Lies he had already told, when Constance had asked what had happened to his face he'd claimed to have fallen while riding and bruised his cheek on a rock. What would it be next time? he wondered, a horses kick breaking his ribs?, a horse throwing him causing a broken leg?, falling from the caravan causing multiple injuries?, lies upon lies to cover the fact he being battered by his Alpha as other abused mates did?.

This was not the life he wanted, not the life he had dreamed of as a Pup.

Oh he knew that romantic tales didn't happen in reality like they did in stories, but he had hoped that he would have a happy marriage, that he would live contentedly with his mate, that they could at least like each other if not love, but Grimaud..........he saw nothing there but endless misery until the death of one of them finally freeing the other.

"d'Artagnan are you awake yet?, we need to go to the Louvre today and make the final preparations for the party" Constance called into the caravan bringing d'Artagnan out of his melancholic revorie

"Coming" he called back throwing off the woolen blanket and climbing down from his bunk, stripping off his loose brais he quickly washed himself over in cold water that sat in a bucket and dried off with a corse towel before applying some sweet smelling oils to his skin and knelt before a small age stained mirror to apply kohl to his eyes and beads and coloured thread to thin plats in his hair.

Once done he dressed in a pair of cherry red harem pants and a short black jerkin with a matching sash that he tied just above his hips. Shoving he feet into a pair of weel worn sandles he headed on out of the caravan into the sunlight in time to see Constance serving up bacon, sausage, and pancakes for breakfast while Lemay poured apple and raspberry tea into cups for the twins adding a good dollop of honey for them before giving them the cups and telling them to let it cool before they drank lest they burn their tongues.

"Breakfast?" Constance asked as d'Artagnan joined them 

"Please" he said taking up a pewter plate and holding it to her to fill with the meat and pancakes

"That bruise has really come out now" Constance said eyeing his face 

"Would you like something to soothe it?" Lemay offered "Enchinea could help"

"Thank you no I'm fine" d'Artagnan replied rubbing his cheek self consciously "We'll go to the Louvre after this?" 

"Of course" Constance said gazing at d'Artagnan's cheek once more before turning to her own meal, she was under no illusions as to what he happened to d'Artagnan's face, it wasn't a fall that had caused that bruise but a hand and she could easily guess as to whos hand it had been.

Already she had spoken to Bonacieux over this but as always her Father ignored her concerns stating that it was an Omegas duty to obey his or her Alpha and d'Artagnan must learn to do as he was told and stop acting like he was free to do as he pleased.

Bonacieux was in actual fact hand and glove in with Grimaud, had spoken with him after the argument between d'Artagnan and The Alpha.

"I expect this match to go ahead as soon as I am back from my business" Grimaud said to Bonacieux"

"Of course it will, four weeks from now we'll..."

"No, not four weeks, ten days from now" 

"But..." Bonacieux shook his head "D'Artagnan's heat is not for another month, a bonding has to take place during a heat"

"Which is where this will come in handy", from the dark folds of his cloak Grimaud drew out a small vial containing a potent herbal compound which would cause an Omega to go into heat, a harsh and brutal heat since it would be chemically induced. Within twenty minutes of consumption his or her ovaries would be going into over drive releasing multiple eggs into their womb for fertilization, with so many eggs conception was practically guaranteed if the Omega fornicated during this time which was exactly what Grimaud wanted.

If he took d'Artagnan during that heat, which would be easy since the Omega would loose all control due to the imbalence of his hormones, then he would certainly get him pupped and would force his hand into marriage. d'Artagnan would not be able to avoid it, if he did not wed Grimaud then he would be shamed and disgraced to be Pupped out of wedlock, his own people would disown him he'd have nothing and no one. 

"Give this to him when I am back" Grimaud instructed "I will tell you when to do so, and then d'Artagnan will be mine and our marriage is assured"

"As is the alliance" Bonacieux agreed tucking the vial into his jerkin "I will see to it my lord"  
Grimaud nodded once and mounted his horse riding away from the camp and back into Paris to gather his equipment before he rode out for the Spanish border.

 

Louvre

 

Brightly coloured marquet tents had been errected on the palace grounds, large ones where story tellers and singers would preside, along with places to sit upon turkish cushons to eat and drink the foods that would be served. Many tables for this were being set up and kept well out of the way of the fire breathers and blade masters who had picked their own locations secured between the two large tents so they would not be effected by the wind.

The acrobats carefully set up their scaffolds and checked that they were secure, which smaller tents were set up for fortune telling.

One of which was d'Artagnan's and he would use the cards to devine where others of his clan used the crystal ball and rune stones. He would also be dancing, he would be dancing along side Constance they had their outfits made to match and a new dance specially for the occaision.

"Everything to your standards?" Monsieur Lavois asked looking about the gardens, he was Louis's first gentleman and so it was his duty to see that everything was done to please Louis

"Looks to be" d'Artagnan said 

"The King is placing a lot of trust in you to see that the Dauphin's party is a success" Lavois said "I trust that you realize this, the responsibility......", the middle aged aristocrat paused as d'Artagnan turned to him fully his dark eyes flashing with inner fire

"You have no need to teach me, A King in my own right about responsability" he stated coldly "I know more about duty than you ever will" seeing Constance speaking with Aramis he ended the conversation to go and speak with them "Go on about your business" he ordered Lavois "We are done here".

 

While Aramis knew that Constance was a wed Alpha it didn't stop him from flirting with her, God knows it would take a devine intervention to stop him from flirting since he did so with practically every breath!.

"I have seen you dance once already and I certainly look forward to seeing you dance again!"

Constance scoffed and swatted at Aramis unimpressed with his flattery, "Cousin" she greeted d'Artagnan "Finished exchanging insults with that fat aristocrat?"

"Indeed" d'Artagnan replied with a smile and a nod to Aramis "Good day Monsieur"

"Very good day indeed your Highness" Aramis replied with a bow "I was hoping to see you"

"Oh?"

"My tarot reading?"

"Ah, of course" d'Artagnan said recalling now that he owed Aramis a reading "Alas I do not have my cards on me, but I shall be doing readings tomorrow so if you come then I will ducker for you once more and hopefully things will be clearer"

Aramis smiled congenially "I will wait till tomorrow then", bowing once more he place his hat back on his head and headed for the Louvre to continue his guard duty leaving d'Artagnan and Constance to go on about the grounds and check that everything was ready for the following day.

 

"Have a nice talk with our Rivitarie King did yer?" Porthos asked as Aramis joined him and Athos to go and stand guard while the King held his Morning court to hear complaints and offer judgement on disputes

"Indeed, he's going to devine for me tomorrow" Aramis said jogging up the stone steps to join them "You should go for a reading too" he said to Athos patting his shoulder "He could perhaps predict a goof future for you, a romance or a great fortune!"

Athos did not deign to make a verbal response instead he just shot Aramis one of his "If you don't shut the fuck up I am going to tear your neck out" looks, it really was a talent that Athos had to be able to say so much with just a glower!

"Wait till you see the juggler" Porthos said steering the conversation elsewhere before Athos ended up punching Aramis out of irritation "The fire breather too!, they're amazing ain't they 'Mis?"

"Yeah but I like acrobats myself" Aramis replied a coy smile on his face and shot Porthos wink "Especially their outfits", Porthos would have flushed were it not for the colour of his skin since he had very much liked the outfits, especially Aramis wearing one which they had commissioned from a tailer made in filmy pale blue with gold sequins sparkling on it.

"The dancing too will be worth seeing I'm sure" Athos said finally joining the conversation and looked over his shoulder to view the grounds "God knows Louis has spent a fortune on this spectical so it should be good"

"Ha!, considering the way Richelieu spitting glass over the expense on the Gypsies and on the costumes it'll be a party that we'll never forget!" Porthos snorted "I hear that Louis has commissioned new jewelry for himself and The Queen for their costumes!"

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Aramis laughed "If it's the Dauphin who's going to be enjoying a birthday party or the King himself!".


	7. Chapter 7

Louvre

The gasps and cries of awe from the courtiers filled the air as the Gypsies performed for the Dauphin's celebration.

Dressed up in a costume like his parents he ran around over come with excitement much to the exasperation of his Governess who had to lift her heavy skirts and try to keep up with him!.

Queen Anne was cool and serene in her Swan costume her skirts and puffed sleeves decorated in real swan feathers, and her head dress forming a the shape of a swans head the eyes made of diamonds the size of grapes!.

With how gracefully she glided through the gardens her head held high and an imperious look upon her face it was clearly a good choice for her to have made.

Louis was dressed up as proberly what he thought was a Gypsy style costume with the baggy breeches and colourful silk sash about the waist but really he just looked like he'd developed an identity crisis!, his arms jangled with many jewel studded bangles of gold and his short jerkin sparkled with gold thread and ruby encrusted buttons!.

Any laughter or sniggers about his choice in costumes was kept behind his back but the courtiers and servants couldn't help themselves but to laugh at his expense!.

If the Dauphin was excited about the party and seeing the Gypsies perform then Louis was turning himself inside out as he darted from place to place his eyes wide with the urge to see everything all at once!.

He drank spiced wine at one stall, ate hard candy at another and shared sugar dusted wafers and hot chocolate with the Dauphin at another!.

"Not too many sweets Sire or he'll be sick" Anne cautioned as she handed Philip to the wet nurse for feeding 

"Nonsense!" Louis said taking some candied fruits held in a cone of parchment "It's his birthday and little ones can never have too much sugar they?" 

"No Papa!" little Louis piped up happily already getting hyper on the sugar

"Good look getting him to sleep tonight!" Anne sighed to the fretting governess who'd have the "Joy" of trying to get him to bed later!.

 

Else where Porthos avidly watched the fire breather who was costumed like a dragon complete with a trailing tail of gold and black and a head dress like two massive jaws open wide which coupled with his spewing fire from his mouth was both amazing and frightening!.

"Could use 'im on a battle field" he said to Treville "He'd scare the shit out'a any enemy!"

"Scares the shit out of me already!" Treville dryly muttered making Porthos bellow with laughter and pat his back as he left to go and watch the blade jugglers who some how managed to keep from slicing themselves to ribbons as they tossed the daggers back and forth going faster and faster to the cheering of the crowd about them that almost drowned out the lilting songs coming from one of the tents as a singer weaved a haunting tale. 

Children and Pups sat cross legged and wide eyed to her beautiful voice as she sang out the story acompanied to pan pipes and a soft skinned drum.

 

Aramis purchased a sweet filled crepe and went to watch the acrobats again as they risked life and limb high above their amazed crowd spinning and flipping through the air on metal bars and each others hands. Upon one such bar a man garbed in tight blue and a glittering mask bore the weight of a woman upon his shoulders her costume scandelous as it consisted of thin hose, a form hugging jerkin and tiny breeches sewn into one that only just covered her backside!, she wore head dress that plumed with bright feathers of purple which with her revealing costume made her look like some kind exotic bird!.

Together the pair swung back and forth and then the woman flipped through the air to be caught by the hands by an upside down woman who was hanging by her knees from lower bar!.

"Incredible!" Aramis cheered clapping loudly 

"Sinful!" a disapproving voice sniffed besides him and Aramis grimanced as he saw Cardinal Richelieu there scowling over everything "That female is all but naked!" he said "As are the males!, it is shameful!"

"Must you pick fault about everything?" Aramis sighed 

Richelieu glared at him "It is against Gods word for people to go about unclothed!"

"They're not unclothed!" a red cheeked courtier offered "They are clothed just enough to keep whats important from view!, and I for one am not complaining!", several others chuckled in agreement of this and clapped as another gravity defying act was performed by the acrobats. 

Grumbling Richelieu walked away complaining about the stink of too much confection and the noise making his head hurt!.

 

Chuckling Aramis left the acrobats to go and seek out d'Artagnan finding Athos watching the young Gypsy King dance with Constance.

They moved sensuously and swiftly to a fast paced beat their bodies swaying with flexability of serpents. Together they out stretched their arms and bent their knees low while their hips appeared to move in complete different directions of their upper bodies!. 

Both were dressed in matching costumes that left little to the imagination, Constance wore a black filmy skirt under which her shapely legs could be seen moving, and gold tassals bobbed at the hem of the skirt matching with the gold of her low slung belt that sat in triangles over her thighs and her buttocks!. A shortened corset the bound her breasts tight and came down into a sharp point above her navel matched the skirt but what was most tantalizing was the filmy black veil she wore like a mantilla on the crown of her head pinned with a gold clasp, that swept down over her shoulders and wrapped over her face covering her from her nose down. It didn't hide her face from view completely but made it look shaded and harder to see drawing the gaze all the more as her bright eyes sparkled above the material.

Besides her d'Artagnan wore filmy black harem pants that were split from the ankle to the thigh revealing his olive skin, a gold sash sat low on his waist with jangling gold tassals that flashed in the light, his short jerkin was of gold with an overlay of filmy black material and black tassals hung down towards his naval and swayed with every move he made.

"Hypnotic isn't it?" Aramis said to Athos grinning in appreciation at the erotic sight of the dancing pair 

"It's.......something!" Athos replied his voice rather horse and to Aramis's amusment he was taking great care to keep his cloak across his thighs no doubt to hide an embaressing bulge in his breeches!, d'Artagnan had certainly worked some kind of charm on Athos, awakening his long slumbering passions after only a few brief meetings. Were d'Artagnan not a Gypsy Prince and already betrothed then Aramis would gladdly be pushing Athos to take this relationship further, but since the circumstances made things as they were he could only feel sympathy for Athos and his misfortune of falling for one who could never be his.

Sighing he turned back to the dance seeing Constance and d'Artagnan take up hoops that had been laying on the ground and begin to spin them about their waists with an almost blurring speed!, round and round their hips swished, their legs moving to keep the speed up and yet their bodies above the waist were still save for the movement of their arms and hands!, some how their managed to make their lower bodies work without the active involvement of their upper bodies!, an impressive feat to be sure and certainly one that was pleasing to the eye!.

Faster and faster the tempo of the music went until finally the music and dance came to a close. 

flipping their hoops over their heads and holding them in one hand d'Artagnan and Constance bowed to their audience both breathless and smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen more dancing will follow soon" Constance declared "But for now my cousin shall retire to his tent and if you wish predict your fortunes!"

The crowed "Oohed" appreciatively while d'Artagnan smiled beigninly at his cousin departing for his tent 

"But you must all be forewarned!" Constance stressed "While my Cousin can see into the future he can not control your fate nore change it be it good or ill, if ignorance is bliss then I urge you to let your path remain concealed because once it is revealed it can never be hidden again" she dipped her head lowering her eyelids as if in a demure gesture and gracefully made a departure to where Lemay was at his own stall bending down to great her face painted twins who were all excitement and laughter and each carrying a stick of hard boiled brightly coloured candy they were sucking on.

 

"C'mon!" Aramis said taking Athos's arm firmly and pulling him along so hard that he stumbled "Lets go and get our fortunes told!"

"Aramis!" Athos groaned trying and failing to break free

"Not listening!" Aramis sing songed making Athos sigh and roll his eyes, he submitted to the inevitable and allowed Aramis to pull him into d'Artagnan's tent sneezing at the strong insence in the air and blinking in the dim candle light.

"Aramis, you are eager" d'Artagnan said gesturing to the plump pillows where Aramis sat himself beaming brightly "Let us see if the fates will show you a clearer path".

 

d'Artagnan lay out the start of the spread swiftly showing the past and present to focus on the future.

"The crossroads and wheel of fortune" he said looking up at Aramis "A choice that will decide your fate, one path and one fortune, or another path and another fortune, you can have only the one and when you choose the other path and fortune will be lost to you forever"

"And which path should I choose?" 

d'Artagnan lay out more cards frowning at them, "You have two very different paths from which to choose" he said "One path will lead you to a greater level of spirituality, but it will also lead to your seclusion, you will achieve a closeness to higher powers, develope a a greater connection to the spiritual world but it will cost you the freedom you enjoy now, not just of your person but of your heart"

Aramis sighed deeply gazing at the cards "And the other path?" he asked not overly liking the sound of a life of seclusion even if it did make him more spiritual, what good was a closeness to God if he did not have his Porthos with him?.

d'Artagnan turned over the remaining cards "A completely change of your life which will lead to a great journey that you will not take alone, but with others"

"A journey?, to where with who?" Aramis asked but d'Artagnan shook his head 

"That is all that I can see, I think, and this is only an opinion, that the journey is more a life choice than to a destination"

"Oh that makes so much sense!" Athos snorted sarcastically

"Before you make mockery Monsieur why not yourself have a reading?" d'Artagnan said sharply as he shuffled the deck again, "Not scared are you?" he added as he saw Athos about to make another snide remark, this became a look of insult, with his pride called into question Athos couldn't help but to walk across the tent and take Aramis's vacated seat.

He touched the deck at d'Artagnan's bequest and then chose one when asked laying it on the table  
"Judgment" d'Artagnan commented "A very powerful position"

"Can you please get on with this?" Athos sighed 

"Athos!" Aramis chided 

"No it's fine" d'Artagnan said laying out the spread his expression changing to one of sympathy "You were born into privledge and power, a great position you held.........and lost" he looked up at Athos his forehead creased and eyes sorrowed "You were brutally betrayed by one closest to your heart and it cost you all you had and not just materially"

Athos opened his mouth wetting his lips unable to do more than just nod his head at the accuracy which d'Artagnan had read his past,   
"I am sorry" d'Artagnan said "For what you have endured, so much suffering"

Athos nodded a little and cleared his throat "What, what about my present and future?" he asked 

d'Artagnan looked back to the deck reading the present "You have moulded yourself a new life, what you believe to be your future but........you are not sure it is" he frowned looking up at Athos "You are unforfilled despite all you have achieved, you deny it but in your heart you know there is another future in store for you"

"And what is that future?" Athos asked 

d'Artagnan gave a half smile turning over the last cards his eyes widdening at what was revealed. The exact same future that was in his own, a dark stranger, passions and love, danger and destruction!  
"Thats not possible!" he whispered his mouth going dry "That can't........."

"What?" Aramis asked moving forward to look at the cards "What is it?"

"It's impossible!" d'Artagnan said pulling the cards back "I can not see clearly, this is.......wrong, it can not be"

"What can not be?" Athos asked rising up as d'Artagnan rose and backed away from the table heading deep into the tent "d'Artagnan!?"

"Nothing, it's nothing!" the Prince called back his whoile body shaking violently "I'm sorry but I can not read anymore, and please I wish to be alone", biting his bottom lip he went into the very depths of the tent and waited until he was sure Athos and Aramis were gone before he did another reading of his own future a sharp gasp escaping his lips as he read once more the same cards which meant one thing, his and Athos's destiny was one and the same, they were destined to be together one way or another, and what this meant for them and what it would mean with Grimaud d'Artagnan didn't know and feared finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be starting a collection of stories that will be Missing and deleted scenes from my varies fics, so if anyone has a prompt about of the fics I've written and has an idea of how to expand on a particular scene please give me the prompt and I'll see what I can do.


	8. Chapter 8

"This can't be real, this can't be happening" d'Artagnan whispered almost hysterically as he gathered herbs and wine, after what he had read in the cards he had taken his leave of the party and ridden back to the camp planning on putting himself in a vision sleep to foresee the future.

It wasn't that he was unhappy about having a future with Athos, quite the contrary, he found the man both pleasing and intriguing, it was Grimaud that worried him, he had already made it very clear that he would not bow out without a fight and he was a man to whom killing came as easily as blinking. If he and Athos were destined to be together, were in fact soul mates as their cards predicted then Grimaud must be out of the picture, how that could possibly happen d'Artagnan didn't know, but hoped that the visions he would see while dreaming would provide some indication of that.

Screwing his face up he downed the potion and crawled into his bunk falling asleep almost as soon as his eyes closed and sinking down into dreams.

 

d'Artagnan moaned bending forward and leaning against the caravan rubbing the small of his back and panting 

"Love you need to be abed now!" Athos gently scolded taking him gently into his arms and supporting him so he could move away from the caravan and lean into him while rubbing his huge belly that looked ready to burst!

"It's time" he said to Lemay who was sat at the fire with Constance at the twins 

"It certainly is" Lemay agreed taking the boiled water from the fire "Lets get you settled into bed then"

"Stay with me?" d'Artagnan asked looking to Athos nervously 

"All the way I promise" Athos assured him kissing his temple and guiding him into the caravan pausing along the way as another contraction hit "Breath through it, don't tense up remember?"

"I know" d'Artagnan panted gripping tightly to his hand "It's hard not to though!".

 

Inside the Caravan he was settled onto his bunk with Athos at his side holding his hand while Lemay felt his belly and checked his dilation   
"It won't be long it seems these little ones are in a hurry!"

d'Artagnan hummed "About time they were due last week!"

"Ah they just didn't want to leave the comfort of your womb" Athos chuckled "If I was them I wouldn't be in a hurry to leave you either!", d'Artagnan might have laughed but another contraction took his breath and he could do nothing but pant and moan

"I can see the first head" Lemay said "Brace yourself and save your strength" he advised "You'll need it for pushing soon".

While Lemay went about washing the knife he would use to cut the cord and preparing towels to wrap the pups and warm water to clean them Athos held d'Artagnan's hand and encouraged his breathing through the contractions   
"Just think" he said pressing a kiss to the Omega's sweat damp cheek "We'll be parents before the nights out!"

"Parents!" d'Artagnan whispered looking at Athos wish tears shining in his eyes "A family of our own!", he groaned once more as a fresh contraction hit panting and making his muscles stay relaxed to help ease the process "Which d'you think we'll have first? a boy or a girl?" he asked Athos drawing in deep breaths as the pain eased 

"Does it matter?" Athos chuckled "Though I know Aramis and Porthos are running bets on that, and on the birth weights, and how long you'll be in labor!"

"Oooohhh whats the prize?" d'Artagnan panted through another contraction 

"A keg of Riccio's finest spirits!, and a pot of about a hundred Livre!"

"Bastards!" d'Artagnan grunted "They better share that spirit with me after this...oohhh! Lemay!, Lemay!" he called shifting on the bed "There's something......I can feel something...."

"The first heads engaged" Lemay said getting into position "Now remember breath evenly don't hold your breath and on the contraction bear down but don't strain, let your body do the work for you"

"Easy for you to say!" d'Artagnan gritted out while clinging tight to Athos's hand bracing himself for the next contraction on which he pushed down crying out as his flesh stretched wider still and his muscles strained with the motion of the Pup slowly moving down the birth canal 

"You're doing very well, one more and your first will be born" Lemay encouraged while Athos wiped a damp cloth over d'Artagnan's face 

"I am so proud of you" he encouraged not caring that d'Artagnan was crushing his hand right now!, once again d'Artagnan bore down feeling the pup slide into Lemay's waiting hands with a gush of bloody fluids 

"Well done d'Artagnan it's a........."

 

"Wake up!" 

d'Artagnan startled awake his cheek stinging and head as heavy as lead!, Constance was stood over him scowling her hand held out the palm reddened from where she'd slapped his face to rouse him!

"Where....what...?" d'Artagnan mumbled confused and sleepy, his mind was still a jumble of images from his visions and he reached for his stomach as if expecting to find that he were Pupped!, "I was pregnant!" he whispered frowning and shaking his head to try and clear it "I was giving birth!, Lemay was delivering me!"

"The only think my mate will be delivering you is a bollocking!" Constance snapped making d'Artagnan groan as his head protested against the loudness of her voice "He's wanred you against using laudinum, especially when you mix it with powdered mushrooms and valarian!"

"It helps bring on the visions faster" d'Artagnan groaned burying his face in his heads "I had to see if it were true" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and temples 

"If what were true?" Constance asked climbing onto the bunk and sitting besides him 

Sighing deeply d'Artagnan sat back up and turned to face her his eyes blood shot and skin pale "I read Athos's fortune in the cards and I couldn't believe what I fortold, what they were showing, so I did it second time and still they were the same!"

"So that is a set path a future that can not be avoided?"

"Yes but it......it's not just his future" d'Artagnan whispered "It's mine too!".

 

Constance did not know the full depths of fortune telling, she had not been given the gift of sight like her cousin, but she knew enough of duckering and devining that she could understand what d'Artagnan was saying   
"He shares the same future as you do?" she said "the same destiny?"

"The exact same future" d'Artagnan confirmed "And given what I just saw in my vision........."

"What did you see?", when d'Artagnan didn't respond right away Constance took his arm and shook him slightly "d'Artagnan what did you see?"

Biting his lip d'Artagnan met her eyes "I saw myself perhaps a year from now heavy with a litter, with Athos's litter!"

"Athos's?, you're sure?"

"He was at my side while I was giving birth!, was holding my hand and kissing me!, they were his Pups alright, his progeny".

 

The breath left Constance body in a huff as she slumped back against the caravan wall   
"I don't know what to say" she whispered 

"What is there to say?" d'Artagnan asked shuffling to the edge of the bunk "Grimaud is my fiancee and yet I see a future with another Alpha, a very fruitful one considering the size I looked to be!"

Constance snickered at that but let d'Artagnan go on, "What I saw in the cards depicted danger and destruction, now considering that it looks as if I am to be bonded to another what could that save war with the Leombres over my infidelity?"

"You haven't been unfaithful" Constance protested 

"In deed no but in thought yes!" d'Artagnan argued jumping down from his bunk to pace "Grimaud has made it very clear that he would never give up on this union without one hell of a fight"

"But this is fated!" Constance cried jumping down from the bunk to join him her skirts flaring as she did so "You two are soul mates you and Athos are meant to be together!, even Grimaud can not argue with that!"

"Can't he?" d'Artagnan asked looking at her saddly "Do you think he is a man who believes in the devine as our clan does?, do you think he will respect such beliefs and bow out with grace?, our people may accept this as fated and bless us but him?, I don't think so" he shook his head looking away out of the narrow window seeing Prue and Perri playing with their wooden swords shrieking with laughter "Our union was to end the feud that has raged for a century" he whispered "If it does not go ahead then said feud will continue and Grimaud will bring war to our clan in vengance for my deserting him"

"No necassarily" Constance said putting an about d'Artagnan's shoulders, "Some ouf our clan have been spending time with the Leombres as you know, and they have learned things, things that I have heard them speaking about"

"What things?"

Constance pressed closer to speak quieter to him "Well Fidelity heard that many of the Leombres are not happy under Grimaud's rule, that they serve him out of fear not love, and would not march to war with him. Jet also heard that there are several amongst the Leombres who are preffered to rule and if they get the chance to over throw him they will!"

"And what of the feud?" d'Artagnan asked since that was what this marriage was meant to bring to an end

"After all the upheaval with Grimaud slaying their King and several others that they have no stomach left for fighting, they want to rebuild their lives and clan not bring about further destruction", squeezing his hand Constance grinned "I think you can take the risk without the fear of chaos following"  
"And what of those loyal to Grimaud?" d'Artagnan argued "And of Grimaud himself?, have you looked into his eyes as I have?, those cold dead eyes?, he was more monster than man and I am telling you I do not want him for an enemy anymore than I do a husband!"

Constance bit her bottom lip, she knew well what d'Artagnan meant, Grimaud had no humanity in him, would not think twice about slaughtering d'Artagnan and his entire family, which meant that Prue and Perri were in danger of his wrath, a cold hand of ice wrapped about her throat and silenced her from making any further declarations of why d'Artagnan should end his relationship with Grimaud, while she wanted her cousin to be happy she had to think of her Pups first, her sweet innocent helpless Pups who would be so easily slain by a brute like that.

"If only my path could be laid clear before me" d'Artagnan said moving away from the window "If only I could know what choice to make for the best!"

"You know what fate predicts" Constance offered her gaze still on Prue and Perri both protective and proud as they ran around with the boistrous energy of healthy strong Pups, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them, nothing she would not sacrifice or endure to ensure their safety, she had never known love so feirce and all consuming until she'd held them in her arms after the whelping, it was a different love to what she felt for Lemay, a deeper more primal love that only seemed to grow stronger as they grew, all other feelings, affections seemed to pale in comparison to her devotion to her Pups, whether or not this was normal for parents she didn't know, certainly it had never seemed that her Father Bonacieux had ever felt anything so potant as she did for her Pups, so much as he'd disappointed that she'd been a female Alpha and not a Male Alpha as he'd desired and more dissapointed about the fact she preffered feminine activities and Omega-ish chores to that of Alphas usual persuits, it was probably why she and Lemay got on so well, neither of them were "The Norm" so to speak and so they fitted well even if Bonacieux didn't approve

"Maybe I should consult one or two of the elders" d'Artagnan mused bringing Constance out of her revorie "Maybe I can learn more of what fate has in store for me"

"That sounds like a good idea" she agreed "Madame Carlotta has helped you in the past"

Nodding d'Artagnan smiled thoughtfully "I will, thank you for listening to me" he rubbed his cheek and gave a rueful smile "And for slapping me awake!"

Constance grinned "Always a pleasure cousin!".

Garrison

 

Since his reading Aramis had been unusually quiet, thinking about what d'Artagnan had said about his choice and the two possibilities of his future.

He had often thought about returning to the religious life when he was older, devoting himself to God, becoming a Priest, but it had only ever been thoughts, day dreams of a potential future when he was in his grey hairs and no longer able to weild a sword or pistol, in truth the thought of a life that would likely be cloistered made him feel cold and isolated rather than closer to God, to him God always felt closer when he was sharing enjoyment with others, not just sex, but good company, laughter, how could he not feel like this when Man was said to be God's greatest creation?.

If he were to persue the Priesthood he would be deprived of this, and of Porthos who would never follow him into a religious community. Porthos, the love of his life, his touch stone when he felt unsure, his anchor to the world when his head and heart threatened to carry him off to poetic heavens, his gentle giant who made him feel so very precious and special. A life away from him was unimaginable, was a promise of a bareness that Aramis did not wish for. 

So did that mean he would take the other path d'Artagnan had spoken of?, would go on some journey?, if so then where?, would he and Porthos come into some wealth and travel together?, it'd certainly be nice!, or perhaps for performing some feat of bravery they would be rewarded by Louis with positions as Ambassadors to foreign lands?.

Smiling now Aramis pictured Porthos in costly clothing and jewels, a delectable sight to be sure!, how the gold would shine on his skin, the rich furs and velvets hugging his powerful muscles and showing off the broadness of his shoulders, shoulders that frequently had Aramis thrown over them and carried off to bed!, shoulders that right now turned with their owner frowning at him 

"You plannin' some kind o' mischief?" Porthos asked noting Aramis's scrutiny on him 

"No" Aramis replied replied rising to his feet and crossing the room to sink down between Porthos's legs and ran his hands up them "A seduction though?" he breathed unlacing Porthos's breeches "That I am certainly planning!", Porthos's breath hitched as Aramis's skillfull fingers took his cock out of the leather and ran down it's length the pad of his thumb teasing it's head and deflated knot that was already coming to life!   
"And it looks like I am succeeding too!" Aramis breathed with a chuckle while bending to take the cock into his mouth and swallow it's length while Porthos stroked his head and stiffened in the chair moaning in wanton pleasure.

Well if the second path had them together doing things like this, Aramis thought swirling his tongue around Porthos's swelling knot he wouldn't miss spirituality at all!.


	9. Chapter 9

Rivitarie Camp

 

"You're it you're it!" Perri squealed as he ran across camp whith Prue hot on his heels as they played tag 

"Mind out!" Lemay laughed as the two ran in front of him oblivious to anyone but their game

"You should keep a tighter reign on them" Bonacieux said taking the mirth from Lemay in a moment as he appeared from his wagon "You should be serving my Alphter as true Omega not playing Doctor as if you were still free"

"Playing?" Lemay spat folding his arms over his chest and shifting his weight to one hip regarding Bonacieux with the same contempt that d'Artagnan treated him with!, before his bonding to Constance he had been rather shy and retiring, burried in his work and ducking his head submissively, he wouldn't have dared answer and Alpha or a Beta back as he did now, but being with Constance had helped his confidence grow, had shown him that he didn't have to bend his knee to ever Alpha or Beta who threw their weight around, that his opinions and feelings mattered as much as theirs!. 

So now as he faced his Father-in-law he felt no fear or reprisal knowing that if Bonacieux dared raise a hand to him them Constance would seek retribution, and if Bonacieux complained of his behavior to her she would laugh in his face and tell him to bugger off!.

Giving Bonacieux a hard look refusing point blank to bow down to him Lemay titled his chin up in defiance "I do not play at being a Doctor, I am a healer, I have been blessed with healing hands the way your Omphew has been blessed with foresight and neither I nore your Alphter believe that such gifts should go to waste"

"It's obserd!" Bonacieux scoffed "An Alpha caring for her pups instead of having her mate do it!, acting like a house wife!"

"Constance is very far from a house wife!, and I dare you to tell her that to her face!"

Bonacieux had the grace to grimance, he had been acquanted with his Alphters fiery temper well enough over the years to not wish to invoke it upon himself!   
"Roll on d'Artagnan's marriage!" he spat "Once an Alpha's in charge of this clan again things can go back to how they should be!"

"Even if d'Artagnan weds Grimaud he will still rule, Grimaud will only be consort not King" Lemay stated "So you had better get use to change Bonacieux or be swept away with the past because the days of Omega's being trodden on are long past!"

Bonacieux moved closer to Lemay probably to intimidate him but he hardly blinked at the Beta's presence so close to him "What d'you mean IF he weds Grimaud?" the Beta hissed "He has no choice, he must marry Grimaud!, an unwed Omega can not not rule alone!"

Lemay smirked "But a bonded Omega can" he whispered "So a bonding to an Alpha, to any Alpha would provide security enough for him to rule"

Worry flashed in Grimaud's eyes "Whats going on?" he demanded taking hold of Lemay's shoulders hard enough to bruise "Is he courting another?, who would dare lay a claim on him!?"

"No one you fool and no he isn't!" Lemay yelled shoving Bonacieux away from himself "I was speaking hypothetically!", Bonacieux narrowed his eyes at him making Lemay roll his "Who in the hell would he be courting?, everyone knows he's practically engaged to Grimaud!, stop looking for trouble where their is none!"

"Whats going on here?" 

Both Omega and Beta turned to see Constance frowning at them "Father?" she demanded her eyes narrowing in suspicion

"Nothing" Bonacieux grunted spinning round and going back to his wagon 

"Lemay?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Nothing that matters" the Omega said shaking his head "He was just being his usual insufferable self!"

"Nothing new there then" Constance sigh linking hands with her mate and leaned her head against his shoulder "d'Artagnan decided to cook tonight, he's making cheese stuffed baked aubergines, sauted mushrooms and prawns in garlic and butter, and a cinnamon syllabub" 

"Huh whats the occaision!?" Lemay asked at the rich menu

"I think he's made a decision on what he's going to do at last" Constance said "He's spent days talking with Madame Carlotta so I think he's resolved at last".

 

d'Artagnan was indeed resolved on what he was going to do about Grimaud and Athos. 

He'd spoken with Carlotta, devined several times, even undergone three trances which she had placed him under to seek out answers, but each and everyone showed him what he already knew from his previous readings. 

That he and Athos were destined to be together.

"I can not guide you to a path that you are already walking my Prince" Carlotta had said at the end of their last session "You already know what your fate is, to fight it or deny it is futile, you must embrace it and walk the road that is set before you".

 

d'Artagnan was going to walk that road, was going to take his chances even if it meant he would be forced to abdicate his throne so to speak, as Carlotta had said one could not argue with fate, he and Athos were destined to be together, were soul mates, pre-destined from the moment of conception, not even Grimaud could argue with that.

However d'Artagnan did not want their to be trouble between the Leombres and the Rivitarie if it could be avoided, Constance's information on the fact that Grimaud was not a popular leader was usefull to him on this, especially since he had it backed up from other sources aswell. 

Grimaud's rule was hanging by a very thin thread, he ruled through fear and as always fear turned to anger, an anger that was growing more each day and would sooner or later lead to rebellion in which Grimaud would likely be over thrown as others sought to make themselves King of the Leombres.

If d'Artagnan offered Grimaud his support in his continued rule, offered friendship and trade even without their marriage then it would give Grimaud more strength for his rule. 

This was d'Artagnan's only playing card and he knew it, he didn't want a war to break out between his people and Grimaud's, he didn't want hard feelings between himself and Grimaud, all he wanted was to end their engagement and then go to Athos freely to begin courtship.

That was his plan, his only plan in fact, but of course nothing is ever as simple as that especially when there are others involved......

 

With Grimaud returned to Paris from his trip south d'Artagnan made plans to go and see him, alone despite Constance's protests about his safety.

"I have to see him alone so as not to shame him" d'Artagnan explained wrapping a long veil over his head and shoulders with the thin material covering the lower part of his face, not hiding it completely just adding some shade, he also slipped a short cloak on over his shoulder to further conceal his body. Self conscious he was not, but he remembered Athos's warnings about entering Paris without being more covered up and wasn't going to run the risk of inviting trouble when he was in fact trying to avoid it as best he could.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Lemay asked "Athos?"

d'Artagnan shrugged "We're pre-destined"

"Thats not the same as desire" Constance stated "Nore is it an answer"

d'Artagnan sighed taking a moment to truely explain "I want what you two have" he said shrugging again helplessly "I want a loving happy marriage, I want to be with someone who loves me for me!, someone who accepts me and doesn't try to possess or smother me"

"And you think Athos is the Alpha to give you this?" Lemay asked he'd had the least to do with any of the Musketeers and knew little of them only having d'Artagnan and Constance's interactions to form an opinion of them from

"Honestly I don't know" d'Artagnan addmitted "But I feel something......I can't explain when I'm near him, something utterly unlike anything I have ever experianced before, and it's not just a physical desire for him it's more than that it's......."

"It's love" Constance said wrapping her arms about Lemay and pressing flush against him possessively "What you're describing is love"

"Is it?, I don't know" d'Artagnan said "But I'm going to find out, but first I have to end things with Grimaud, He deserves that much respect at least"

"Deserves a kick in the face!" Constance muttered 

"Now Alphter Grimaud is a King and should not be spoke of in such a manner!" Bonacieux chided handing over drinks of apple and raspberry leaf tea which he had brewed while they'd been speaking and handed d'Artagnan his cup directly rather than letting him pick from the pewter tray 

"Usurper King, Murder King!" Constance spat "The hell with him!"

"The lady has spoken!" d'Artagnan said with a snicker as gulped down the tea "Now wish me luck!" he declared handing Bonacieux the empty cup back 

"Good luck" Bonacieux repeated hiding a knowing smirk in his own tea as d'Artagnan headed for his horse unknowing of the herbs that would take effect within half an hour.

 

Paris

 

It took d'Artagnan ten minutes to reach Saint Antoine and another five to be allowed past Grimaud's guards to enter his home.

The Leombres were completely different to the Rivitarie, while they made no permanent or at least no long term homes the Leombres did not have the colourful wagons and caravans of the Rivitarie, they lived in grey, black, and brown tents, squatted in abdoned derelict buildings, set up scaffolding in streets covered over alleyways with oil skins to sleep under.

There were none of the Pups and Children running and playing amid the adults who were practising their skills, talkings, cooking, and tending the animals in the Rivitarie camp, here the Omegas and offspring were hidden from d'Artagnan's view, the Beta's and Alpha's eyeing him suspiciously as he made his way to Grimaud's court  
There was no singing, no laughter, nothing but the uncomfortable sensation of being watched that followed d'Artagnan into the dark damp building that Grimaud had set up his court in. 

Glad to finally be free on those who'd been staring at him he unwrapped the veil from his face and walked through the shadowey building to where he could hear voices inside the room ahead, only as he drew closer he paused and quieted his footsteps listening intently to the conversation going on inside.

"The Spanish are ready to cross the border and seize power?"

"I spoke with Vargas directly, the sale of the mutions, the constant leaks on where French troops are mobilizing is ensuring Spains victory, they need only capture the last of the French strong holds at the border and the way will be open into France with nothing to stop them" Grimaud replied to a man who d'Artagnan couldn't see as his back was to the door, though from his elaborate velvet cloak and thick butter soft leather boots he was a man was wealth, something d'Artagnan was even more sure of when he saw a ring with a ruby the size of a strawberry on the mans hand which rested on a sword hilt

"Perfect" the man breathed "Louis is a fool, he has no more common sense than those brats of his!, removing him will be easy and once I am the King of France I will see to it that you do not go unrewarded Grimaud" 

"With the Queen of France at your side" Grimaud said 

"As you will have a mate at yours I believe!"

"Only until he's popped out enough heirs, with any luck he'll have a large litter the first time and die in the whelping!"

d'Artagnan's heart froze, he' been shocked enough to hear of the plots against France but to know that Grimaud wanted him dead was terrifying!

"How d'you plan to kill the King then?" Grimaud asked "Hunting accident?"

"Hardly, poison will be his end, delivered it will believed by Cardinal Richelieu who will be beheaded for the crime of Regicide leaving the Queen widowed and facing an uncertain regency for her underage Son"

"A Son who will soon die along with the other once you are wed to her and have her pregnant no doubt!" Grimaud laughed "We should drink to our success!", as he moved so did d'Artagnan turning on his heel and fleeing as fast as he could out of the court and out of Saint Antoine.

 

Where should he go?, what should he do?, saving his own life and getting away from Grimaud was one thing but he couldn't in good conscience let King Louis be murdered especially not the innocent Princes so some mad man could claim the Queen and the Country for his own, not when it would be allowing Spain into France.

The Rivitarie avoided Spain for good reason, the Inquisition were a terrifying threat to them, would have them all up on charges of Heresey and Witchcraft, if Spain were to gain a foothold in France then they would be forced to flee elsewhere and the south of France was one of their favorite homes.

He hardly noticed the sweat that was beading on his skin or the shaking in his hands as he rode to the Musketeers garrison,   
"I'm looking for Athos!" he cried dismounting the moment he rode into the courtyard his knees almost buckling and a deep cramping heat spread over his abdomen nearly making him double over

"d'Artagnan?", Athos had been grooming his horse Roger and came out of the stables in surprise, surprise that quickly became alarm as d'Artagnan all but fell into his arms with phermones pouring from him with such potency that a growl erupted from his throat the second he got a whiff of them 

"I...I need....to....to talk...." d'Artagnan stammered his mind blurring with the effects of the heat that was suddenly overwhealming him making thinking impossible "I want............I.......want you!", with pupils blowing wide he thrust himself at Athos locking onto the Alpha and delivering a deep kiss filling Athos's mouth and nose with the over whelming scent and taste of the powerful phermones of the chemically inhanced heat, any reasonable thought flew out of the window as the phermones invaded Athos's senses rendering him as enslaved to nature as d'Artagnan. 

With a possessive growl to warn off anyone who attempted to get in his way Athos swept d'Artagnan up into his arms and proceeded to carry him up to his quarters and lay claim to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Garrison

 

The phermones coming from d'Artagnan was beyond intoxicating, Athos was lost in them, his head spinning like he had glutted himself on brandy and wine, his body was reacting on pure instinct, the Alpha taking over as lay the mewling Omega down on his cot and all but ripped his breeches off to bear his throbbing cock and growing knot.

d'Artagnan arched of the bed keening loudly and ran his hands down his abdomen to his groan as hot wet juices gushed from his body coating his thighs and soaking his loose breeches.

The scent filled Athos's nose dilating his pupils and making his knot swell further.  
With a snarl he tore d'Artagnan's breeches from him and pushed his way between the Omega's slick wet thighs, taking hold of d'Artagnan's hips in a bruising grip and pulled him onto his lap and thrust inside the virginal body that gave little resistance to his advance being so pliant with lust and any pain d'Artagnan may have felt was lost in the surging waves of hormones flooding his blood stream.   
As Athos lifted him higher on his lap d'Artagnan wrapped his arms about him and began to squirm upon the rigid cock that was shoved deep inside him with the knot swelling larger and thicker by the minute, Athos gripped his hips and burried his face in the juncture between d'Artagnan's neck and shoulder breathing in the scents coming from his glands and spread his mouth over the flesh to taste the sweet/salt tang on his tongue as he filled his lungs with the flooding phermones, he didn't have to thrust his own pelvis or do anything but hold d'Artagnan as the Omega was riding him with utter wantoness.

The burning ache inside d'Artagnan was growing stronger, it felt like he had a fire inside him that only Athos could sooth, had he been coherant than he would probably have been deeply embaressed by his behavior, right now however he couldn't have cared less as he arched back to rip his short tunic from his body and took the back of Athos's head and pressed his face against his torso as he thrust and bucked his pelvis as hard and fast as he could clamping down as thightly as his inner muscles would allow about the almost fully inflated knot.

Athos's hands had by now migrated further up his body and pulled him back against him forcefully pushing d'Artagnan's head to the side so he could bear his neck, Athos's gums were aching as his teeth actually protruded by half an inch from the flesh and his jaw unlocked to allow for a greater bite ratio so he could clamp hit whole mouth about the bulging gland. 

d'Artagnan was beyond crying out now his loud keens having dropped to needly whimpers and desperate gasps as his gyrating body moved faster than his oxygen intake, Athos now added his own thrusts the rythem sinking his cock deeper still inside d'Artagnan where his knot expanded to the full and locked in place as he spent himself inside d'Artagnan sinking his teeth deep inside the bonding gland and suckled on the blood he drew uniting himself and d'Artagnan as mates while the Omega moaned and writhed his inner muscles clenching and quivering to pull all the seed they could from Athos until finally they both collapsed in a deep sleep that would not end until the hormones rose once more.

 

Saint Antoine

 

Grimaud saw Rochefort off on his horse and rested his weight against the peeling paint covered wooden beam of what had once been an elegant arched porch  
"All is well Sire?" one of his guards Ponton asked 

"Extreamly" Grimaud said with a self satisfied smile 

"And all is well with the Prince?"

Grimaud frowned looking to the smaller man who took a step back naturally intimidated by the murderer "What of the Prince?"

"d'Artagnan Sire, he came here stayed a few minutes and then left in a hurry"

Grimaud froze, d'Artagnan had been here?, he'd been present when he'd been talking to Rochefort?, what had he heard?, how much did he know!?  
"God damnit!" Grimaud cursed bearing his teeth and shoving past Ponton "Lacroix get my horse!" he bellowed running down the wooden steps and onto the pavement "I have risked too much, come too damn far to fail now!" he spat snatching his horses reigns from Lacroix and mounting the stalion "That Prince will be mine and will bow to my will when I claim him!".

 

Grimaud reached the Rivitarie camp in less than ten minutes riding right up to the royal tent before he dismounted   
"d'Artagnan!" he shouted shoving aside the tent flaps and entering the tent "d'Artagnan!"

"He's not here" Bonacieux said stepping out from deeper in the tent "I thought he was with you, he was planning to come to you after all"

"So I gather!" Grimaud growled gritting and grinding his teeth in frustration 

"I was sure he was going to be with you" Bonacieux said "Thats why I gave the herbs........" he trailed off as he came to a horrible realization, the very same one that Grimaud had also reached he suddenly grabbed hold of Bonacieux's collar and pulled the smaller man against him snarling in fury 

"D'you mean to tell me that my intended is in the throes of a drug induced heat and is missing!?"

"What!?", the two men paused and turned the front of the tent where Constance was stood "What d'you mean drug induced heat?" she demanded marching into the tent as Grimaud released Bonacieux shoving him away so hard the man staggered "What did you do?" Constance shouted at her Father 

"It doesn't matter!" Bonacieux mumbled looking everywhere but at his daughter while Grimaud paced 

"Where is he, where could he be?" 

"Thats a good question" Constance said turning back to her Father and grabbing him by the collar much as Grimaud had done "A better question is what the fuck did you give him?" 

"I....I......"

"A heat stimulant" Grimaud snappered while Bonacieux just babbled "It would send into heat within thirty minutes!, a potent heat that is guaranteed to produce offspring!"

"It's been at least an hour!" Bonacieux whispered 

"An hour!" Constance shouted for a moment she really looked like she was going to strangle her Father but instead she shoved him away throwing him to the ground "This isn't over!" she snarled at him "And as for you!" she yelled wirling on Grimaud "You can kiss goodbye to any hopes of marrying my cousin!"  
Grimaud paused and looked Constance up and down scoffing at her "As I would want damaged goods!" he sneered sweeping out of the tent and remounting his horse "Likely your Prince has gone into heat in the heart of Paris and is being fucked by every Alpha and Beta in the area!, should he survive such a brutal fucking then he will be torn and damaged beyond repair, not fitting for me as a mate"

"You bastard!" Constance screamed at him "You'll pay for this!" she cursed spitting after him as he rode away 

"Whats happened?" Lemay asked having been drawn from the caravan where he was keeping an eye on the twins as they napped, several other Rivitarie had come over too 

"It's d'Artagnan!" Constance said running a shaking hand through her hair "Bonacieux poisoned him with a heat stimulant! he must have put it in the tea this morning!, no doubt so Grimaud would claim him the second he went into heat!"

Lemay's eyes widdened in horror and the other Gypsies gasped and whispered expletives  
"He's gone missing Lemay!" Constance said "It's been an hour since he ingested the stimulant he'll be in full blown heat and completely defenceless!"

"We have to find him!" one of the Alphas said "We split up, search the streets, everywhere!"

"Right, yes, thank you!" Constance stammered flinching slightly as Lemay placed his arms about her 

"We'll find him" he whispered kissing her head "And he'll be fine I promise"

"Will he?" Constance whispered swallowing hard, her fear however became anger her Bonacieux stumbled from the tent "Arrest him!" she ordered two of the remaining Alphas "He will be tried and judged later for this, he will answer our Prince!"

 

Garrison 

 

Athos awoke to d'Artagnan whining and nuzzling his neck, his long slender fingers stroking Athos's back sending pleasent tingles up and down his spine, huffing a breath his lifted his head and smiled down at his new mate smelling the returning heat and felt his cock rising once more.

d'Artagnan mewled and nipped at his jaw wanting to play, kiss, and caress before they were enslaved to the throes of heat once again.  
Leaning down Athos captured d'Artagnan's lips in a playful kiss teasing him with light nips upon the plump pink/brown flesh. A virgin he might have been before this but d'Artagnan was quick learner and eagerly responded to the kissing using his tongue to deepen it and letting his hands run as far over Athos's body as he could manage in this position. 

While he was not ignorant of the difference between genders bodies he had never caressed the body of an Alpha male and was curious about Athos's body, wanting to map it with his hands and learn every intimate detail of him. 

The biggest difference between Alphas and the other sexes and genders was the knot of course but it didn't stop there, Alpha males had larger genitaliar then Betas and certainly Omegas, they also had greater lung capacity and muscle tone which made their staminer greater along with their physical strength.   
Female Alpha's had an internal knot in place of the cervix which would protrude when she was sexually aroused, while she had breasts they were smaller than that of her Beta and Omega counter parts, her body shape tending towards "Boyish" rather than hour glass.

Male Omega's had noticably small gentials when compared to Beta and and especially Alpha and they also had no scrotum, and while they did become hard the fluids they expelled were sterial, the only fertility Omegas had were internal, a uterus, overys, and fallopian tubes.   
Female Omegas were of course the same as Betas in their reproductive system however their overys were larger producing more eggs ensuring a greater chance of conception, their breasts were usually larger too their bodies tending towards the voluptuous figures celebrated in the works of Botticelli, Da Vinci, and Raphael.   
Their male counterparts also had breasts, much smaller of course but still larger than that of Alphas and Betas.

These breasts Athos now lay seige too pinning d'Artagnan to the bed as he thrust into him the Omega's long lean legs wrapped about his hips and hands clinging tightly too him as he moaning and cried out incoherantly for more.

 

The Rivitarie split up to search Paris, Constance and Lemay went together leaving the twins in the care of Madamoiselle Carlotta while they frantically looked for their cousin.

"Why couldn't I have the gift of foresight!" Constance cursed "At least then I might be able to find d'Art"

"C'mon, you know it doesn't work like that" Lemay said as they road through the Rue Saint Jacques looking out for any sign of d'Artagnan "Excuse me Monsieur?" he called to a merchant who was selling pottery from a wooden stall "Have you seen a Gypsy ride through here today?, a tall slim young man with dark hair?"

"Aye couple o'hours ago I reckon" the man replied squinting at the pair "Friend o'yers is he?"

"Cousin actually" Lemay corrected 

"Which way did he go?, where was he heading?" Constance asked quieting her mare who shifted restlessly beneath her

"T'wards the Musketeers Garrison by the looks of it" 

Lemay turned to Constance who's eyes widdened and shone "The work of the fates!" she said "Even in the midst of betrayal and danger he is lead to his soul mate!"

"Assuming Athos was at the garrison" Lemay said thanking the merchent 

"Where else would a Musketeer be!?" Constance demanded urging her mare on.

 

Aramis and Porthos had just come off patrol (Perusing their favorite tavern) and were making "Some" effort to at least appear that they were sparing and not just giving their swords some air from their scabbards!, the arrival of Constance and Lemay gave them the perfect excuse to sheeth their blades and go to greet them.

"Is Athos here?, is d'Artagnan with him!?" Constance asked before she'd even dismounted 

"Athos?....I think so" Aramis said with a surprised frown politely averting his gaze as Constance dismounted so he would not see up her skirts "But why would d'Artagnan be with him?" he asked 

"Aye the Gypsy's wit' 'im alright" one of the other Musketeers said coming out of the stables "Our lad Jacques stabled 'is 'orse after he came in here keenin like a bitch!" 

"Heat!?, he was in heat!?" Lemay asked ignoring the vulgar terms 

"Aye, could'a smelled it a mile away too!"

"And Athos?" Porthos asked

"Swept 'im up an took 'im away 'fore anyone else coul' get a look in!" the Musketeer looked grumpy about that Constance however was clearly releaved by the news 

"Just as I said" she breathed "Fate stepped in and ensured their joining".


	11. Chapter 11

Louvre

Using the servants passages and the old escape route that had been built by one of Louis anciestors Grimaud made his way to Rochefort's appartments and let himself inside without bothering to seek admittance first, this was too important to waste time on rules of descency.

Rochefort was in fact in the middle of bathing, was sitting in a metal tub before the harth having sent his valet away to enjoy the warm water in solitude and was certainly not pleased to find Grimaud's dark gaze upon his naked and vulnerable form from the shadows.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" he demanded rising to his feet and wrapping one of the bathing sheeting about himself to conceal his modesty before he crossed over to his bed and slipped on a thick velvet robe of dark blue 

"We have a problem" Grimaud said in his usual emotionless monotone

"What?" Rochefort taking up wine from his side board and pouring a glass 

"d'Artagnan over heard us talking".

 

Irritation at once became fear as Rochefort spun round so hard that the wine sloshed out of his glass and onto the floor at his feet   
"What did he hear?" he hissed his snake like eyes boring into Grimaud's "What does he know?"

Grimaud looked embaressed as he avoided meeting Rochefort's eyes, they were never easy to look at even under good circumstances and these were very far from good, "I don't know" he admitted and braced himself as Rochefort marched across the room throwing his wine glass into the wall where it shattered leaving a trail of red, and grabbed hold of Grimaud by his shoulders viciously shaking him

"What d'you mean you don't know?" he snarled spraying spittle into Rochefort's face 

"I don't know where he is, I haven't been able to find out what it is he knows", Grimaud grunted as he was shaken again by Rochefort and he stiffened as the barely sane Comtes hands came up about his throat his thumbs pressing against his larynx as Rochefort's furious features pressed closer to him 

"I should kill you for this!" he hissed into Grimaud's impassive face "I should have you drawn and quartered for failing me like this, for putting all my plans in jeopardy"

Grimaud swallowed with some difficulty past the pressure Rochefort was putting on his throat "If you do that then you'll never know what d'Artagnan knows, or what he plans to do with the information"

Rochefort beared his teeth like a wolf "Is this a plea for your life?"

"No" Grimaud replied keeping his features calm even as his hands strayed to his sword hilt "Mearly a statement of fact", he drew in a breath and met Rochefort's manic blue eyes "Our plans are still salvagable, I will find d'Artagnan and deal with him accordingly you just need to give me time"

"Time!" Rochefort hissed gritting his teeth the veins in his forehead straining in impotent rage until he shoved Grimaud away from himself   
"Go!" he spat "Fix this or I promise you that I will have your intestines spread outside the Bastille for all of Paris to see!"

Grimaud steadied himself and with an exteme amount of self restraint stayed his hand from killing Rochefort and instead gave a shallow bow and departed from the Louvre heading for Saint Antoine all the while trying to figure out what he should and more importantly what he could do next.

 

Rivitarie Camp

 

Bonacieux had been placed under a form of house arrest. He was bound by one wrist and one ankle inside his caravan with enough movement to be able to use a pot and to eat and drink what was brought to him. 

Anything he might have used to cut the ropes had been removed, along with any possession that he might find to make himself comfortable. 

What happened to him would be up to d'Artagnan, as King it was for him to judge a crime and then name the punishment, what his Omphew would do Bonacieux didn't know and he was not ashamed to say that he was more than a little scared.

He looked up from where he had been gazing at the floor past his knees to see his Alphter   
"Constance!"

"You disgust me!" Constance spat at him glaring in seething hatred "You drugged your own Omphew, were going to let him be raped by that monster Grimaud!"

Bonacieux moaned and tried to reach out to her "You don't understand!" he pleaded "It was for d'Artagnan's own good!, he was dithering about the marriage and no one will ever except him as a King alone!"

Constance smirked at him "He isn't alone anymore" she whispered "Your disgusting plan with Grimaud failed and led him to his soul mate!"

"What?", Bonacieux's face was a picture of shock that made Constance smile all the more

"Athos, the Musketeer, he and d'Artagnan are soul mates, he read it in the cards, saw it in visions, and your drugging him brought on his heat and brought them together!" smiling with more than a little malice she bent forward and whispered into his ear   
"Think about that!".

With a swish of her full skirts she turned smartly on his heel and walked out of the caravan with Bonacieux calling plaintively behind her begging her for forgiveness.

 

Three days later 

Garrison

 

He was more sore than he could ever remember being before in his life. Every muscle in his body ached and what felt like every inch of his skin was stinging with bruises, scratches, friction burns, and bites. 

His body felt sluggish and his head far heavier than it should be as he blinked gritty eyes open and attempted to move.

Bad idea

His head ached all the more and between his legs a burning pain shot through him along with a wet warmth that flowed down his thighs, fearing that it might be blood running down his legs d'Artagnan ignored the pain through out the rest of his body and looked down at himself releaved to find that it was just discharge flowing from him. There was some blood on the sheets but he was no longer bleeding and hadn't been for some time.  
His movements awoke the body that had been snoring next to him and an equally groggy and sore Athos awoke and stared at d'Artagnan in shock, shock that slowly turned to horror as the events of the last three days came flooding back.

 

"I am so........" he began looking pale with self disgust but d'Artagnan cut him off 

"It wasn't your fault" he stated "I was in heat and I came to you"

"And I took advantage", Athos rose from the cot running his hands over his face "I raped you!" he whispered "You were vulnerable and I........"

"Bullshit!" d'Artagnan exclaimed and made the mistake of leaping to his feet, the second he did the world spun and had it not been for Athos he would have fallen to the floor but the Musketeer took hold of him and lowered him back to the bed 

"Easy, your body is still adjusting, you need food and drink" he said 

"So do you" d'Artagnan murmured rubbing his neck where his bond mark lay stioll raised and sore from how new it was "Fate had it's way" he whispered with a smile 

"What?"

d'Artagnan looked up at Athos and smiled "Our fates are intertwined, I saw it when I devined for you, we have the same future, the same fate, I even had a vision of our lives together, the two of us with Pups on the way", at the mention of pups d'Artagnan lay a hand over his belly wondering if in fact he had conceived during this bonding heat, he looked up at Athos with wide doe like eyes "I don't know why I went into heat early but instead of rushing home and locking myself away as I should have, I came here, to you, I was drawn here, that is fate, the Gods guiding us together"

Athos sighed "You really believe that?" he asked sitting down on the cot besides.....Good God besides his new mate!, his very possibly pregnant mate!, "You know I was mated before" he said looking into those impossibly dark mysterious eyes "My wife......she murdered my Brother and killed herself, she destroyed my life", he snorted and shook his head "Your Gods must have one hell of a sense of humor if they think bringing us together is a good thing!, a Gypsy Prince and a former Comte turned Musketeer"

"You were a Comte?"

The question took Athos by surprise and he nodded "Comte de la Fere"

Biting his top lip d'Artagnan gingerly reached out and took Athos's hand "Whats your name?, your first name?"

"Olivier" Athos said 

d'Artagnan wrinkled his nose "I think I prefer Athos"

Athos smirked "So do I", then he sighed again, they were skipping around the real issue here that he.....they needed to address "What should we do?" he asked 

"Do?" d'Artagnan repeated

"Well we're bonded now" Athos said "What do we do about that?".

 

The question took d'Artagnan by surprise, he had been so focused on the belief that fate had brought him and Athos together he hadn't stopped to think that maybe this wasn't what Athos wanted, that Athos in fact didn't want this, that thought was enough to turn his stomach and make his heart ache, blinking back tears he looked at Athos forcing himself to remain strong   
"Don't you want to be with me?" he whispered

Athos's mouth dropped open "Of course I do!, you're young and beautiful and engaging! why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Then why ask what we should do?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Because I don't see why you would want to be with me!"

d'Artagnan's features morphed in an expression of sympathy and moving slowly so as not to nearly faint again and pressed close to Athos "I can't change what happened in your past but I can promise to make a happier future with you if you're willing to do so with me"

A warm spread spread over Athos's face "I think I'd like that" he breathed putting his arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders "But what about your betrothed?"

Betrothed....Grimaud.....!

d'Artagnan's eyes widdened as he remembered what had in fact brought him here before   
"Oh shit!" he whispered "We have to warn everyone!, Grimaud's in league with some Noble who's working for Spain!".


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Treville asked sitting down in his office chair with an audiable gasp his face pale at the news Athos and d'Artagnan had brought him.

 

After d'Artagnan had told Athos what he had heard when he had visited Grimaud's domain he had taken the prince, His new mate to see Treville immediately.

The two had swiftly washed their sweat and sex covered bodies in cold water and dressed themselves ignoring their painfully empty stomachs to go and see the Captain of the Musketeers who was as shocked as Athos had been.

"I am very sure Captain" d'Artagnan said "I heard Grimaud and some Noble talking about their plans to over throw the King with the support of Spain"

Treville let out a breath and ran a hand over his pale face "Dear God" he whispered "As if things weren't strained enough with the war"

"Mon Amor did you see who this Noble was?" Athos asked hardly able to keep from laying his hand on d'Artagnan. with the bond so new he wanted to keep touching his Omega to stake his claim and make sure that every Alpha and Beta in a mile of them knew it.   
While intellectually he knew that Treville was no threat to him, that the older Alpha had no interest in d'Artagnan he could not quite convince his Alpha instincts of this and it took everything he had to keep from growling at Treville!.

Regretfully d'Artagnan shook his head "His back was to me I only heard his voice" he said "But I can tell you that he is blonde, and that he wears an onyx ring on his left hand"

Athos looked to Treville who shook his head "That could describe half the men at court both the Nobles and their offspring"

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help" d'Artagnan sighed his self reproach making Athos put an arm about his shoulders and rub his back

"You've done nothing wrong Mon amor, you have nothing to feel bad about"

"But without more information there will be no stopping Grimaud and this Noble" d'Artagnan argued

"Not necassarily" Treville said rising up and picking up his hat from the desk "I can go to the King now and warn him of the plot, while we may not know who this Noble is Grimaud can and will be arrested on a charge of Treason"

"Thats not so simple he is a King among his people and they will fight to the death to protect him" d'Artagnan stated "He may not be well liked but Gypsies always fight to protect their own"

"Even though his marriage to you is now impossible?" Athos asked "Won't that change matters?" 

d'Artagnan shrugged "I don't know, while I am aware that his sovreignty is not as stable as it could be I don't think the Leombres will simply stand aside and let French troops drag their King from them" he looked to Treville "Nore will Grimaud part with whatever knowledge he has freely"

The Captain looked uncomfortable and maintained his determination "Cardinal Richelieu and his Guards can be very persuasive when they wish to be"

Athos grunted knowing that Treville was reffering to the instruments of torture in the Bastille that would be used on Grimaud if he resisted questioning

D'Artagnan nodded his head "I have to go, I've been away from camp for far too long"

"I'll go with you" Athos said making Treville start, "I am the Prince's bonded now, my place is at his side"

d'Artagnan beamed at Athos and snuggled against his side "I am proud to call you my mate and consort Cara Mia" he purred using the Italian words for my beloved  
"Will you be....staying with the regiment?" Treville asked uncertainly, he didn't want to loose Athos, he never wanted to loose Athos but he also wanted him to be happy after so many years of depression and one look in Athos's eyes and you could see the love shining in them thanks to d'Artagnan 

"I haven't thought about it" Athos admitted "I will need to give it serious consideration before I come to any decision"

Treville nodded already resigning himself to the fact that Athos would leave and while he may not wish it he was not so bitter a man that he would cause a fuss or stand in Athos's way, "I will bid you both Au'Revoire then" he said bowing his head to d'Artagnan "And I hope we can conclude this dark business swiftly"

"Amen" Athos agreed.

Of course the two of them couldn't just leave the garrison there and then, for Porthos and Aramis were in the training ground and all but leaped upon them as they descended the stairs. 

Treville used the distraction to make an immediate escaped for the Louvre tipping his hat to a disgrunteled Athos who would have liked to have had a little back up while dealing with his friends/pains in the backside!.

"Are you two alright?"

"You're bonded now aren't you?"

"What does this mean will you be staying in Paris d'Artagnan?"

"Are you thinking of leaving Athos?"

"You two must be starving and dying for a drink, come on and sit down, Serge!, Serge!, Athos and d'Artagnan need food and drink now!"

The pair bombarded Athos and d'Artagnan like this pushing them towards the bench while doing so 

"I need to go!" d'Artagnan protested "I have to get back to camp"

"You can eat first" Aramis said pouring water into a pewter cup 

"No he can't, we can't" Athos said putting himself between his friends and d'Artagnan, it would be a while before he felt comfortable having other Alphas in close proximity to d'Artagnan even if they were familiar to him. 

"Whats the rush?" Porthos asked following with Aramis as they headed for the stables

"We can explain on the way" Athos said.

 

Getting onto his own horse was not a comfortable experiance for d'Artagnan, neither was riding not with how sore he was but he refused to ride side saddle and grit his teeth through out the ride back to the camp where he was immediately met with uproar.

As soon as one of the Pups spotted him riding back to camp every Gypsy was up and out of their caravans and tents to meet them Constance pushing her way to the front and embracing d'Artagnan the second his feet touched the ground when he'd dismounted.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they stepped apart keeping their hands on each others arms 

"I am" d'Artagnan assured her looking to Athos who was by his side in a moment "We.....we're bonded" he said biting his bottom lip "My heat came on unexpectedly and I was drawn to the garrison and we....."

"I know we all know" Constance said placing her hands on his shoulders and glancing at the others that were gathered about them "Your heat wasn't natural" she said "It was Bonacieux", she couldn't even bring herself to call him her Father now "He drugged you with a heat stimulant, had a plan concocted with Grimaud to force the two of your together, once he'd mated with you, you wouldn't be able to escape the marriage especially....."

"If I were pupped" d'Artagnan finished shaking his head, Aramis and Porthos may have already known this but they had been left silent with the information d'Artagnan and Athos had given them about Grimaud and the unknown noble. 

"A stimulant" Athos whispered paling "That means....."

"No, no it doesn't mean anything!" d'Artagnan said to him turning to his mate who was clearly thinking that the stimulant having been effecting d'Artagnan's mind aswell as his body would have made him unfit to consent "I've already told you, this was fate!, speak to Madame Carlotta!" he cried gesturing to the aged Gypsy with a scarlet crotchet shawl over her head "She'll tell you about the visions and readings"

"This is your soul mate?" Carlotta asked her voice deep and horse with age, as Athos looked at her he could see the white of cataracts in her eyes that were slowly destroying her sight, he stood very still as she came over and took his hands running her thumbs over the palms  
"Ah he has suffered much in the past" she said "His heart has been wounded but it is stronger for the pain it has suffered", she smiled at d'Artagnan and cupped his cheek "He will be true to you and your pups" as she said this she lay her free hand over d'Artagnan's belly making the younger Omega's eyes widden

"You can't possibly know that!" Athos said looking between d'Artagnan and Carlotta 

"Time will tell!" Carlotta said to him chuckling to herself 

"Pups, a litter" d'Artagnan whispered to himself thinking of his vision about giving birth "I wonder how many"

"My Prince?" one of the other Gypsies asked "What do you wish to do with Bonacieux?"

"For his crimes he deserves to be hung" another spat the sentiment gathering a lot of agreement from the others, d'Artagnan however looked uncomfortable at this 

"Am I to understand that you all accept my rule as an Omega Prince with a Consort who is not of any clan?" he asked "Athos and I are bonded, I am now completely unfit to wed another, and more than that I wish to stay with Athos as his mate" he paused and looked to Athos giving him a tremulous smile "I will willingly abdicate my rule and allow you select a successor amongst yourself if that is your wish"

"d'Artagnan!" Constance gasped, she was not just thinking of her cousin and what this would mean for him but for herself and her own family who would be effected if he did abdicate, they may also be dispossesed of the Clan if the others, especially the Elders turned against them. 

However amongst the murmuring that followed d'Artagnan's speach one thing was clear in their words, they did not want him to step down as their Prince Omega or not, and Bonded to a non Gypsy or not. Finally one of the Elders, a very respected Alpha stepped fowward clutched onto a gnarled polished wooden cane   
"In my day you would no doubt have been cast out soul bonded or not" he said "But my day is past, a new future is beginning with new ways and new beliefs and only a fool tries to cling to the past and hold back the sweeping tide" he smiled and bowed his head "We shall support you my Prince".

 

D'Artagnan let out a sigh of relief and had to blink back tears that pricked at his eyes at the support and love of his people  
"I'd bet Louis wouldn't get such support if he were in d'Artagnan's place" Porthos muttered to Aramis who nodded, while not a bad King as such Louis wasn't overly popular, an over grown spoilt child did not endear himself to his people that well especially the poor who's taxes paid for his frivolity.

"As for Bonacieux I want to see him now" d'Artagnan said "Alone, and.." he looked to Athos "My mate and his fellow Musketeers have some very serious news to share that may well effect us all".

 

While Athos, Aramis, and Porthos spoke to the Clan telling them of Grimaud's involvement with the Noble and Spain d'Artagnan went into Bonacieux's caravan his nose curling in disgust at the sight of the pitiful Beta who fell to his knees at the sight of the young Prince.

"You sicken me" d'Artagnan said to him "You drugged me, were prepared to pimp me out to that...........monster and for what?"

"I did it for your good, for our good!" Bonacieux sniveled 

"What good would there be in tieing me to a traitor to France?" d'Artagnan snarled at Bonacieux who gaped at him "Thats right!" d'Artagnan spat "He's in league with Spain, the Country who gave birth to Inquisition!, those that burn people like us at the Stake!, you would have signed all out death warents if I had been bound to him!"

Bonacieux shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks "I didn't know!" he whispered

"I don't care what you did or didn't know" d'Artagnan said "The clan is calling for your neck!, they want to see you strung up for this and believe me I am bloody tempted to do so!" he said raking a hand through his hair "I am very, very tempted to see you swinging from a rope and stangling to death while pissing yourself!, but!" he held up a finger "I may well be Pupped, I have new life growing inside me, and a new rule, neither of which I want to have soaked in blood so I have decided to spare your life as worthless as it is and banish you instead"

"Banish!" Bonacieux gulped breaking into fresh tears "Where will I go?, What will I do?"

"I don't know and nore to I care!" d'Artagnan said turning his back to his Uncle "But if you ever show your face among our people again then you will swing for your crimes" he stepped down to the door and spoke over his shoulder "You have one hour to gather your possessions and leave. Never come back".

 

With the sound of Bonacieux's sniveling and sobbing following him he walked away from the caravan to the royal tent where Athos was sat with Lemay, Aramis, and Porthos the twins sat on Aramis and Porthos's laps giggling at the unlikely stories they were spinning for them while Constance cooked a large late breakfast which reminded d'Artagnan of just how hungry he was.

"Well?" she asked as he joined them going to sit beside Athos and greeting him with a kiss

"I've banished him" d'Artagnan replied happily accepting a cup of tea from Lemay "I know he deserves to be hung but don't wish for his death"

"I don't either as much as I loathe him right now" Constance agreed taking the pots and pans off the fire grate and began to serve up pancakes, sausages, bacon, wheaten bread warmed and smeared in thick yellow honey, and some scambled eggs.

Despite the twins grabby hands she served Athos and d'Artagnan first making sure they had the largest helpings to make up for their fast during the heat   
"Beside you may be eating for two or more" she said with a grin to her cousin "You'll need to keep your strength up", d'Artagnan blushed and smiled 

"You really think you might be pregnant?" Aramis asked 

"I don't know" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "As Madame Carlotta said, time will tell".


	13. Chapter 13

"Will you please hold still you're making this far more difficult than it needs to be!" d'Artagnan sighed with a hint of exasperation, he was on his knees before Athos with a tape measure about the Alpha's waist taking his measurments 

"The tapes cold!" Athos complained wriggling again

"Liar, the tapes fine it's just that you're ticklish there!" d'Artagnan replied finally getting an accurate measurement which he jotted down and then started on Athos's outside leg and inside leg 

"You know I don't mind getting new clothes" Athos said looking about the caravan that d'Artagnan shared with his cousin and her family, a situation that would change now, Constance was likely to take Bonacieux's caravan to give d'Artagnan and Athos some space especially if they had Pups, which while Athos was not opposed to the idea he was not getting his hopes up either, pups on their bonding heat?, he doubted that it would be so very easy.

He eyed d'Artagnan's clothing, the very loose purple pants, and the matching cropped jerkin with gold thread trim and looked down at himself shaking his head and continuing with what had been saying  
"I don't mind new clothes, but I don't think I'm ever going to be comfortable dressing as you do" he admitted some what appologetically "Showing off my abdomen?, I don't think thats really my style"

d'Artagnan shrugged "Thats fine, lots of our people wear shirts aswell" 

This was true Athos had to admit but what d'Artagnan called shirts were not in anyway similar to the shirts he wore, they were of a thiner more filmy material and reached down to the knees like a tunic with splits up both thighs to the hips, they also had no collar and were scandelously low cut falling in a V shape down the front of the chest.

Many of those who were wearing these shirts as d'Artagnan called them had linen belts tied about their waists of bright colours that would match the head and neck scarves if they were wearing one.

It was impossible for Athos to imagine himself dressed thus, he felt he would look utterly obserd like a beggar dressing the clothes of a noble, but as he watched d'Artagnan beginning to select swatches of fabric and match colours together he knew he couldn't say no, after all he was now Consort of the Rivitarie, dressing like them would be the least he could do!, and it wasn't as if their clothing wasn't pleasing to the eye..........., Athos paused his eyes narrowing as he gazed at his Omega or more accurately at his bare belly, arms and shoulders, maybe the clothing was a little too pleasing to the eye!.

"Is there any colour you don't over like........" d'Artagnan trailed off as he turned round and saw Athos staring at him with dark heavy lidded eyes and flaring nostrils, a classic sign of an aroused and possesive Alpha, "Whats wrong?" d'Artagnan asked cautiously, while he was not against the idea of more......coupling he was feeling rather sore after quite so much bedroom activity during his heat and wasn't sure he could stand another go!

"They look at you don't they?" Athos growled making d'Artagnan's eyes widden "They run their eyes over your skin thinking they can have you, that you can be theirs!", d'Artagnan let out a startled cry as Athos took him by the upper arms not so hard that it hurt but hard enough that he couldn't get away without a struggle "You can't ever be theirs" the Alpha hissed pressing himself against d'Artagnan and breathing in his scent "You're mine and mine alone!"

"Just yours" d'Artagnan purred his own pupils dilated and bodily juices flowing in excited lust at Athos's show of dominance. Funny, he dimly thought while his brain was still capable of such thought, that a show of dominance from Grimaud had revolted him where this show from Athos was having him squirming and growing wet in delight!.

"Let those fools look" Athos growled rubbing his jaw against d'Artagnan's and nuzzeling his neck "Let them stare at what can never be theirs, let them grow hard wishing for what is mine and wallow in their misery!"

"You..........you won't...make me......cover up then?" d'Artagnan asked the sentence broken by breathy gasps as Athos seemed to lay seige to their neck while his calloused hands were running all over his over sensative skin sending lightning bolts through the Omega's spine!

"Cover up?" Athos asked lifting his head to look at his Omega with lust dark eyes "No, I will have you show off your beauty to the world make them all burn with jealousy at what they can touch...." he dipped his head and place a lingering kiss on d'Artagnan "Never taste", a swipe of the tonge, "Never feel beneath them", a nipping of the teeth, "Never hold and and drive into passionate frenzy!"

d'Artagnan groaned and just about leaped onto Athos wrapping his legs about his waist and kissing him with the hunger of a starving man given a gormet meal!.  
Athos staggered forward until d'Artagnan was pushed up against the wooden wall of the caravan at which point he reached between them with one hand while bracing the other against the wall and undid his own breeches before unlacing d'Artagnan's and pulling them down. 

d'Artagnan unwound one leg so he could slip out of the breeches then wrapped it about Athos's waist again and let out a cry comprised of both pleasure and pain as Athos thrust inside his very sore hole, but he quickly forgot about the tenderness as Athos began to rut him and tease his own own which was nestled between them and being treated to the most delicious friction from their writhing bodies.

Panting and moaning they kissed chasing each others tongues over lips and teeth in a playful dance while their lower anatomy moved in a passionate rythem that had d'Artagnan's back thumping hard against the wall creating a tell tale noise for anyone outside the caravan within ear shot of exactly what was occuring in there!.

Constance rolled her eyes at Lemay who chuckled shaking his head "They're certainly very passionate about each other!" he said grinning brightly 

"Like a pair of rabbits!" Constance scoffed "If d'Art hasn't already got one in the oven he soon bloody will have that's for damn sure!"

"Playmates for our pair of monsters!" Lemay laughed looking over to where the monsters in question were playing with spinning tops 

"Hm maybe we can work on some of our own for them" Constance said lowering her eye lashes and giving Lemay a heated look that had him blushing and grinning 

"Maybe we can" he said happily.

 

Sometime later stripped naked, coated in a light sheen of sweat and very sated Athos and d'Artagnan lay on d'Artagnan's bunk in each others arms content to just let the world go by   
"I'm not going to have to learn how to belly dance am I?" Athos asked making d'Artagnan burst into laughter

"No I won't make you do so" d'Artagnan promised kissing his cheek 

"Thank God for that!" Athos sighed "I have some skill as a hunter, plenty as a soldier, but very little as a dancer"

"You weren't taught to dance as Comte?" 

Athos made a noise in his throat and shrugged "I was taught courtly dances of course but I was never very skilled at it, in fact I hated court life, being waited on by snooty servants, trading snide comments with other nobles, having to attend the balls and hunting parties of people I couldn't stand!" he shook his head "Being a simple man is much more pleasing"

"You sound like the life of a gypsy may suite you" d'Artagnan said 

"Perhaps so" Athos agreed and sighed as d'Artagnan sat up slightly pulling himself out of Athos's arms to prop himself up on one elbow 

"Will you leave the Musketeers to be with me?, travel as we do?" he asked, while his voice sounded curious there was a real need to know and more than a little nervousness about him that had Athos taking his hand and kissing it

"If being with you means I must resign my commission then so be it" he stated "For I feel happier and more alive here than I have anywhere else before in my whole life".

 

Saint Antoine

 

With no where to go and no idea how he was to survive Bonacieux made his way to the Leombres encampment making his way to Grimaud where he hoped to beg aid and shelter.

His welcome however was not as warm as he had hoped.

Grimaud was hunched over his harth drinking whiskey from the bottle and glowering into the flames. It was not his first bottle, wine, and brandy lay discarded about his chamber and the air stank with the scent of alcohol and bitter grief. 

Bonacieux nearly balked and fled as he was shoved inside the chamber by Grimaud's guard who grunted out his presence before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"What d'you want?" Grimaud asked in a whisper taking another swig of whiskey 

"I.....I...I need your help" Bonacieux stammered 

"My help?", a humourless laugh followed Grimaud's words and another gulp of whiskey

"Yes" Bonacieux said stepping closer to Grimaud "I have been disowned by my family, cast out from the Rivitarie, I have been stripped of everything and have no where else to go"

"And what is that to me?" Grimaud asked drinking from the bottle again

Bonacieux frowned and inched further forward sucking in a breath and summoning his courage spoke once more "I deserve your help Grimaud!" he said "I have lost everything because I helped you and now you owe me..............".

 

Bonacieux was broken off and cried out in pain and shock as Grimaud suddenly spun round with a roar and smashed the whiskey bottle into his face knocking him to the floor with blood streaming from the multiple gnashes and lacerations on his face from the shattered glass.

"Owe you?" Grimaud roared kicking Bonacieux in the chest braking ribs and forcing the air from the hapless man who fell onto his side and received more blows to his abdomen and thighs as he tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself "What d'you think I owe you but a damn good kicking!?" Grimaud bellowed 

"I'm sorry!" Bonacieux whimpered crossing his arms over his face and head to try and shield them from injury

"Sorry?" Grimaud snarled "I'll make you bloody sorry!" he seized hold of Bonacieux by the right arm and hauled him up right throwing him down onto his table and without warning sank his maine gauche into Bonacieux's belly!

Bonacieux's eyes bugged and his mouth opened in a silent cry only blood which trailed down his chin came from his mouth

"Help you?, like you helped me?" Grimaud sneered pulling out the blade and stabbing it in again and again "I may loose everything because of your incompetance!, I am King here and should be King of the Rivitarie but because of your whore Omphew I may loose everything!"

The floor at their feet was being soaked in blood as Grimaud butchered Bonacieux hardly noticing when the man stopped struggling and soon after stopped breathing, he just kept on hacking at him until finally the blade fell from his blood wet hand and clattered to the floor that was soaked in blood.

"I will make that whore pay!" Grimaud said to Bonacieux's corpse which he let slide to the floor while he walked away going to get himself another bottle of wine to drink from and sank down into his chair apparently unconcerned by the fact he was covered in blood and there was a butchered corpse on the floor!   
"I'll make him pay" Grimaud whispered gulping down wine and spilling it on himself "Screw Rochefort and his plans!, it is that slut who must be made to pay, nothing else matters".

 

Louvre

Rochefort struggled to keep his face blank as Treville stood before the King and Queen telling them of the information that had been imparted to him from d'Artagnan 

"And the Gypsy did not see who this noble was?" Richelieu asked stepping down from the dais and walking towards Treville who shook his head

"I'm afraid not, he said the man was blonde and wore an onyx ring, but as his back was turned he could not see his face and the light was too poor for him to see anything else clearly"

Rochefort let out a sigh of relief, blonde hair could describe half the men at court and a ring was easily disposed of, as he stood there he slipped the ring from his hand and popped it into his pocket planning to throw it away later or loose it in a card game 

"You believe this threat to be genuine Treville?" Louis asked frowning 

"I think we must assume so Sire" Treville replied "Until we can be certain otherwise"

"And I agree" Richelieu stated "We can afford to take no chances with your majesties safety"

"I want this traitor found gentlemen" Louis stated a petulant pout on his lips along with the firmness in his tone "Leave no stone unturned!, do whatever you must and find him!".


	14. Chapter 14

Garrison

 

Aramis was normally a very talkative person, too talkative some who prefered quietness said of him. So it was rare to find him sitting in silence, rare and worrying.

At first Porthos said and did nothing leaving Aramis to sit on the windowsill and stare out into the evening without for a full hour before he rose and joined him at the window placing a warm hand on his shoulder which had Aramis looking up at him and smiling warmly. 

"You're being very quiet" the larger man commented 

"Just thinking" Aramis said leaning his head against Porthos's broad chest and listening to the steady rythem of his heart beating 

"Thinking about what?" Porthos asked placing a kiss on Aramis's soft haired head 

"Athos".

 

Porthos frowned "What about Athos pet?" he asked wrapping his arms about Aramis and leaning forward so his chin was on Aramis's head 

"Whether or not he'll leave with the Rivitarie" 

Porthos wanted to say that Athos would never do such a thing that he would never even contemplate leaving the Musketeers but the truth was that thought had been on his mind too. 

d'Artagnan and Athos were clearly very much in love, their had been a wirlwind romance but was as deep and intense as a relationship that had been going on for months and was very likely to continue to be just as intensely passionate for many years to come until eventual old age would quell the heat and a calmer more steady burn would take the place.

Add to that the probability that d'Artagnan was pupped and that Athos had not had a relationship with anyone since his wife it was very unlikely he would choose to remain in Paris when he could be with his new Omega mate.

"This place won't be the same without him" Aramis said "He's become so much a part of our lives that it'll be like we've lost a part of ourselves if he leaves"

"We don't know that he'll go" Porthos said though even he didn't believe it 

"Yes we do" Aramis said turning his head to look up at Porthos "We do know, why shouldn't he?, he deserves to be happy after all doesn't he?, and d'Artagnan makes him happy"

Porthos bit the inside of his lips and held Aramis tighter "Maybe we could go wit'em" he murmured "I could learn how to juggle swords and torches, you could perform as a trick shot"

Aramis smiled "We could do a double act, both juggling and trick shots, hell everyone loves it when you shoot a melon off my head!"

Porthos let out a quiet laugh and kissed Aramis's head "I reckon we'd make a good livin' for ourselves like that, an be honorary Oncles to the littl'uns Athos an d'Art'll make" he chuckled again "I'll be in a couple o'years they'll 'ave filled that caravan with Pups!"

"Theres another reason to go with them too" Aramis said "The Rivitarie believe all love is pure. They would accept us where noone else would".

 

Saint Antoine 

 

The foul stink of a corpse voiding it's waste along with the exanguination of a massive amount of blood drew Grimaud's guards into his rooms where both gagged at the sight of Bonacieux's butchered body which was laying in a pool of blood and waste.

"The sluts going to pay" Grimaud grunted from the shadows making both men jump and turn to see the King of the Leombres blood soaked, half intoxicated, and utterly murderous.

His eyes glowered in the dim light and the emotionless expression on his face made both hardened killers gulp.

"Gather our best" Grimaud ordered slinging an empty bottle across the room where it shattered against the wall "We ride for the Rivitarie camp", with a surprisingly steady gait he walked across the room picking up his sword and strapped it about his waist  
"We leave none alive!".

 

Fearing for their own hides Grimaud's guards did as ordered, going through the whole camp to gather their most brutal killers to lay seige to the Rivitaire camp but soon came across a problem which Grimaud himself was greeted with as he exited his home and found his whole clan stood before him.

"Whats this?" he grunted looking at the Alphas standing in the front protecting the Betas and Omegas behind them 

"We know Grimaud" one of them said a cold hard look in his one good eye, the other was grey/white with a scar running over it from the eyebrow down 

"Know what?" the Leombres King spat dismissively 

"What you arranged with Bonacieux, what you tried to do to the Prince of the Rivitarie"

"Rapist bastard!" one of the Omega's shouted starting a cocaphany of similar statements all directed at Grimaud, someone even dared throw rotten food at him which only just missed his head as he ducked beneath it!.

Growling his hand on his sword hilt he made to sweep through the camp to find the person responsible only to find his way bared by the Alphas.

"Get out of my way!" he growled menacingly 

"Gladly" another Alpha said pulling back his top lip to reveal broken and yellowed teeth "So long as you're leaving, for good"

"Wha.........", for once Grimaud didn't use sarcasem or threats, for the first time in a very long time he actually paid attention to what others were doing around him and he felt an icey twist in his stomach at the sight of his clan united, united against him.

"I'll have your heads for this!" he growled a dark scowl knitting his eyebrows together 

"You couldn't take us all out" another Alpha said "You might manage to kill a couple of us but in the end..........." he broke off with a short cry his eyes widdening and mouth hanging open in shock as Grimaud ran him through with his sword!.

 

With a roar Grimaud removed his sword and wirled round slitting another Alpha's throat spraying himself in blood as he did so and lunged forward getting a Beta through the shoulder making him fall back with a wounded cry!.

"Bastard!" one of the Alphas cried drawing a sword of his own and lunging at Grimaud who only just managed to evade and block the blade but he left himself wide open to assult from others and was soon crying out himself as a blade sank into his back and a pistol shot pierced just below his collar bone!

"You get the fuck out of here Grimaud!" the half blind Alpha who spoken first roared kicking Grimaud's thighs throwing him onto his hands and knees and delivered another kick to his side and stomach before aiming his own sword at Grimaud's throat   
"You leave now and you get to keep your worthless life, stay and I'll kill you!"

"You?" Grimaud laughed without humour and spat at the Alphas feet "I suppose you think you have a shot at the throne!"

"Well I could hardly do a worse job of leading us than you!" the alpha sneered back "Unlike you I have standards, I have lines I will not cross, I will not harm Pups or children, I will never rape anyone!, and I am capable of mercy" he stared down at Grimaud pushing his sword beneath the mans chin "This is mercy I am granting you, take it and leave because if I do see you again I will finish what was started here today".

Under other circumstances Grimaud would likely have picked up his sword and thrust it through the Alpha the second he turned his back, but right now he had every armed member of the Leobres staring him down ready to act the second he made an aggressive move. 

"You'll pay for this" he hissed getting to his feet with a wince and carefully picked up his sword and sheethed it "This is not over!"

"Yes it is" the new King of the Leombres stated "For you it is".

 

Grimaud staggered through the streets of Paris seething with fury. He was King!, had made himself King of the Leombres!, had been going to be King of the Rivitarie too!, and now he was deposed, injured, and homeless!.

Snarling under his breath he paused in an alley and snatched a bottle of brandy from a drunk who was sleeping it off slumped up against the wall he shoved his way to where a broken down crate lay and grabbed wood which he tossed into a metal drum that had probably been used to carry something through the streets and poured in the brandy. 

From about his neck he pulled a scarf and using his flint he set lit to it and threw the scarf into the drum igniting the alcohol soaked wood.  
As the wood burned Grimaud stripped himself to the waist and unsheethed his maine gauche, holding it carefully in a gloved hand he placed the blade in the flames letting it become red hot before he removed it from the fire and placed the blade upon his wounds to cauterize them and stop the bleeding.

His roars of pain echoed about the cul de sac setting off dogs barking and made cats run and hide in dark shadows away from harm.  
Not wanting to get involved anyone who heard the noise simply ignored it leaving Grimaud to to finish tending his wounds and formulate a plan.

While he might never regain his throne, never become the King of the Leombres again he could at least make sure that d'Artagnan did not go unpunished for this, no way in hell would he let d'Artagnan have his "Happily ever after" with this Musketeer upstart!, he may have lost everything but he could damn well make sure that d'Artagnan lost everything too.

 

Rivitarie camp

 

"Purple is a good colour on you" 

Athos rose an eyebrow as he stood before the age marked mirror that was propped up against the wall for him to see himself dressed in Rivitarie clothing that had been made for him far faster than he'd thought it would be. Right now it was only a single pair of breeches, one chemise like shirt, and a short jerkin but he had expected to have to wait at least a week for this let alone the rest of his clothes which had been promised to be ready three days hence.

"It suits you" d'Artagnan said stepping up behind Athos and putting his arms about Athos's trim waist "It looks regal" 

"Regal" Athos said a small smile on his face, regal was never a word he would have applied to himself, but he had to addmit that the dark purple breeches with their low crotch and loose fitting legs were very comfortable, the waist was higher than on the breeches he normally wore but didn't chafe, and the light weight material of the lilac tunic made his skin feel almost naked for how light it felt as it moved over his flesh.   
The short jerkin however he wasn't sure of, while he was a very fit and healthy man with a trim shape he was not certain that his figure was flattered by the jerkin cutting off above the waist and would have preffered a longer fitting jerkin to the hip.

"Anything you don't like?" d'Artagnan asked stepping back to allow Athos to turn around and smiled as his new mates hands instantly found their way to his naked waist 

"I like the tunic, I like the breeches, but the jerkin?.....I'd like it a little longer" the Alpha addmitted "While you look............sinfully good in that short almost non existant jerkin I'm not sure that it looks so good on me"  
"What?, of course it does!" d'Artagnan said "You look like a proper Rivitarie man now!"

"Well what if I want to be an unproper Rivitarie man?" Athos asked tugging d'Artagnan closer and thrust his almost constantly aroused cock against d'Artagnan's groin. After the better half of a decade of celibacy his lower anatomy was more than making up for it's lack of use!. 

Athos was privately rather proud of how easily he was being able to maintain this level of passion though intellectually knew it was most likely due to being exposed to d'Artagnan's phermones which were deliciously arousing!.

"An unproper Rivitarie man would probably ravage me brutally, take his pleasure upon me!, to use and abuse me like a common concubine!" d'Artagnan purred tipping his head back and to the side to expose his throat to Athos which the Alpha took great pleasure nibbling and kissing

"And what would a common concubine do?" Athos rasped clasping d'Artagnan's buttocks in his hands and squeezing them making the Omega hiss and lock his arms about Athos's neck resting them on his shoulders and jumped up to wrap his legs about the Alphas hips grinding the sexes together 

"Something like this I'd guess!" he breathed

Athos chuckled and carried d'Artagnan to the bunk neither of them noticing the rush of light at the door of the caravan or the acrid smoke that began to spread from under it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Honestly I don't know what you two do clothes!" Constance sighed looking over the torn breeches and grass and mud stained skirt that the twins had been wearing that day "If you're not out growing them at the speed of a cheater then you're getting them as filthy as pigs in mud!", giggles and splashing were the only response she got making her roll her eyes and and shake her head setting the clothing aside to be mended later and went instead to sit by her Pups as they bathed.

As much as they liked to kick up a fuss about washing they actually enjoyed being in the wooden bath tub, probably because it meant they could splash about and play with their little wooden ducks and make one hell of a mess!.

Gathering the soap and flannel Constance set about washing the Pups letting them continue to play in the water as she cleaned them up and then got them out of the water when it began to get cold and bundled them up in towels rubbing them dry. 

"I'm hun'g'ee Aphan!" Prue complained "Tummy rumbly!" 

"Me too!" Perri agreed 

"Alright we'll get you into your night clothes and get you a snack" Constance said "How about oat biscuits with some sliced apples?"

"And ras'bee jam!" Perri yelled clapping his hands 

"And raspberry jam" Constance chuckled rubbing his hair to dry it off and then rose to her feet heading to the bunks and got the night shirts which she slipped over their heads and then helped them find the sleeves which were still a little bit tricky for such young Pups. 

Once dressed the pair eagerly bounded to the small wooden table and hopped up onto the bench like seats to await their snack that Constance set about getting for them 

"Where's Oman?" Prue asked 

"Checking on Rosalee" Constance replied sliced the apples into bite size pieces "She'll be having her litter soon" 

"More friends t'play wit!" Prue declared happily 

"An Cousin d'Ar be havin' some soon!" Perri stated knowledgably "I hear'd Monsieur Beauchamps sayin' tha him an cousin 'Thos been makin' Pups like bunnies!"

Constance jumped and cursed under her breath as she slipped with the knife and cut her index finger, clearly she and Lemay would have to be more careful about what their little ones over heard from now on since they were old enough to repeat what they heard!. 

Sucking on her cut finger she startled again as her flowing skirt was tugged and she looked down to see Prue at her side sucking her thumb   
"Yes sweetheart?" 

"Aphan?" Prue asked taking ehr thumb out of her mouth "How does Pups get made!?"

Constance closed her eyes and groaned, of all the times for Lemay to be else where! 

"Is it like makin' cake?" Perri asked "You said som'thin 'bout buns in an oven!" 

"I did didn't I?" Constance said through gritted teeth her cheeks crimsen "And uh we'll talk about this when Oman gets home", what was the point in having a healer for a mate if she couldn't make him do the difficult talks!.

***************************************************************************

 

Having checked on his patient who he assured would be delivered in the next three weeks Lemay was heading back to his and Constance's caravan when he caught sight of a shadowed figure moving through the camp and keeping to the shadows as if he didn't wish to be seen.

While this could just but a youngster about to have an illicit rendezvous with another that they didn't want their parents to know about Lemay still felt cautious enough to follow the man after the man who appeared to be heading towards the royal tents and caravans. 

While this could still be innocent Lemay quickened his pace never the less but was aprehended by one of the clan elders who was suffering from gout and halted from following the man any further.

"My toes are killin' me Healer!, I can hardly bear wearin' anything on me feet!" the old Beta complained pointing down at his red swollen feet 

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lemay said distractedly "I'll see if I can get you some laudinum to ease the pain, and perhaps you should wear woolen stockings to keep your feet warm"

"Stockings bah!" the old beta spat "Stockings are for women!"

"They may help whether they are for women or not" Lemay said with a smile "I'll bring you the laudinum tomorrow, but only a small supply that you must take sparringly"

"Aye, alright" the Beta grouched "You bes' be gettin' back t'yer litter an mate, bless the Prince an the Pups in 'is belly, may they be strong alphas!"

"So mote it be" Lemay said happy to get away from the old man. 

 

He picked up pace heading to the caravans frowning when he saw smoke rising, there was no reason a fire should be burning there, they had done all the cooking for the day. 

Breaking into a run he pushed past the last tent and let out a horrified cry to see d'Artagnan's caravan surrounded by flames!.  
***************************************************************************

Grimaud had poured brandy all around the outside of d'Artagnan's caravan and soaked the door in it before lighting a piece of cloth torn from his cloak and tossing it into the alcohol which immediately caught alight and in a second flames had circled the caravan and were burning there way up the door!.

A dark smirk spread over Grimaud's face that was made all the more terrifying by the glow of the orange flames that reflected upon his skin.

"Burn you whore" he whispered "Burn in hell for what you have brought me to!".

Slipping away from the caravan like smoke moving through the air he continued on about the camp setting alight to tents with his flint as he went, the soft brightly coloured silks and damasks swiftly caught alight and within minutes several fires were burning all over the Rivitarie camp, and by the time Lemay's frightened screams reached the air other Gypsies were already pouring out of their caravans and fleeing their burning tents with cries of;

"Get water!"

"Throw dirt!" 

"Get sacks to beat the flames!"

The Alpha's and male Beta's naturally took charge of getting buckets of water and dirt to fling upon the flames while the Omega's and female Beta's ushered the Pups, children, and elderly out of the way of the fires both to keep them safe and to stop them from being underfoot of the frantic fire fighters.

 

"Lemay!" 

Constance hurried out of the caravan with the twins at her sides shawls about their shoulders to keep them warm as they wore only their nightshirts 

"Constance!" Lemay whispered pointing to d'Artagnan's caravan that was surounded by fire.

Constance's usual peaches and cream complexion drained to a grey/white and her body began to shake with fear "d'Artagnan!" she whispered her voice horse thanks to her constricted throat

"Prince d'Artagnan!" one of the Alphas cried hurrying over with others about them 

"Is the Prince alright?" another asked from behind him 

"Lady Constance?" a female Alpha called but Constance was unable to answer and just pointed with a shaking hand to the flaming caravan

"By all the Gods!" the first Alpha breathed "Get Water!, Get dirt!, get anything but get those flames out now!" he roared.

 

***************************************************************************

 

d'Artagnan was half lost in a haze of ecstasy when he caught sight of fire spreading at the front of the caravan.

Up until this point he and Athos had been blissfully ignorant of anything being wrong, had been to involved with each other to notice the smoke in the air or the flames about the caravan, they did not even pay any attention to the noise from outside until d'Artagnan caught sight of the fire.

"Oh Gods, Athos move!"

"Wha....." briefly Athos was confused then he cursed to see the fire and pulled away from d'Artagnan, jumped down from the bunk and grabbed the pale of water on the counter top and flung it over the flames which hissed and spat 

"Use this!" d'Artagnan yelled tearing off the bed sheet and grabbing a cloak to beat out and smother the flames, side by side they worked beating the flames and laying the material over them and stamping upon it until the fire was completely out by which time they were both coughing from the choking smoke and in need of air.

"Lets go outside" d'Artagnan said going to the door, the second his hand wrapped about the handle he screamed in agony falling back and pressing his throbbing hand protectively to his chest 

"Let me see!" Athos cried rushing to his side and carefully taking d'Artagnan's hand into his own, he winced at the sight of the livid burn upon the palm and fingers and looked about for something to help ease the pain, they were out of water worst look but there was butter and if he recalled Aramis correctly he said that burns were often soothed and aided by butter.

Rising up he grabbed the small pot from the table smothered his fingers in the greasy substance then went back to d'Artagnan and smothered his hand in it 

"Athos" 

"It'll be alright sweetheart, we'll go to the garrison and Aramis can treat this" Athos said making sure all of the burn was covered 

"No Athos look!" d'Artagnan cried pointing to the windows

Turning his head Athos saw to his dismay that flames were licking at the outside of the caravan surounding them completely and trapping them inside.

Swallowing hard he turned back to d'Artagnan who was staring at the fire with wide frightened eyes, small tremours were making his slender body shake with fright and his breathing was hampered by the smoke. Slowly he tore his eyes away from the flames and met Athos's storm grey orbs and swallowed hard

"We're not getting out of here are we?" he whispered 

Athos wanted to disagree, wanted to assure his mate of just a few days that of course they would get out of there, that they would be laughing about this in a few hours while looking forward to a bright and happy future with their Pups, wanted to believe that they would escape from this unscathed. But he knew the realism of the situation, they were surounded by fire, the smoke was rapidly filling the caravan suffocating them, they had no escape route and only a short time before they ran out of air and the flames burned their way inside again.

With tears in his eyes Athos pulled d'Artagnan into his arms and kissed him fiercely   
"No matter what happens we will be together" he whispered holding tight to d'Artagnan who wrapped his arms about him and buried his face into Athos's neck   
"We'll be together" Athos repeated closing his eyes "Together forever".

 

***************************************************************************

Tirelessly the Alphas and Beta's worked to put out the fire about the royal caravan, pouring on water, and flinging dirt until they managed to get the flames under control enough to kick the door down and get inside.

"Highness?" the leading Alpha called his skin blackened with soot and slick with sweat "Highness?"

"Prince d'Artagnan?" another beside him cried squinting in the thickly smoke filled air, moving forward they kicked aside smouldering debris and ashes making their way through the caravan to the bunk upon which they found d'Artagnan and Athos curled up in each others arms, not moving.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gypsies carried d'Artagnan and Athos out of the torched caravan and hurried them into the royal tent which was thankfully unharmed and where Lemay had set up an infirmary to treat those suffering from burns and smoke inhalation.

"Oh Gods!" Constance cried at the sight of them black with soot and unmoving 

"Bring them through" Lemay ordered swallowing hard and grabbed his medical case following after them with Constance hot on his heels, the twins were thankfully with the other Pups and children and being kept entertained enough not to be worried about right now.

On wide soft pillows Athos and d'Artagnan were laid down by the gypsies who stood back to allow Lemay and Constance to attend to them. 

Carefully Lemay felt their throats for pulses and let out a relieved sigh "They're alive!"

His relief was shared by the others who all sagged as the tension left their bodies.

Lemay however was not done he was carefully opening their mouths to check their throats and listened to their breathing which was laboured.

"I don't think their airways have been compromised but they have a lot of irritation in their lungs" he said more to himself than the others but then looked up at Constance "Can you boil a very large bowl of water and add eucalyptus, peppermint, and thyme" he directed "We'll use the steam from that to help clear their lungs, and a chest rub of mint oil and lemon balm to give further aid"

"Anything we can do to help?" one of the Gypsies asked Lemay who shook his head 

"Thank you for all you have done, you may well have save their lives", the Gypsies both swelled with pride and bowed their heads in reverence to their Prince before taking their leave at which point Lemay stripped the clearly hastilly thrown on shirts and breeches from the pair to examin the rest of them to check for burns.

By sheer good luck aside from a nasty looking burn on d'Artagnan's palm and fingers the two had escaped without being burned save for some reddening of their skin from being in such close proximity to the fire that were likely to be sore until they had healed, rather line sunburn really.

"The waters being boiled Acacia will bring it in went it's ready" Constance said setting down a wooden chopping board and started on chopping the thyme 

"Perfect" Lemay said pouring cold water into a smaller pewter bowl into which he placed d'Artagnan's burned hand wincing at the sight of the damaged flesh 

"He won't loose the hand will he?" Constance asked 

"I hope not" Lemay replied, at present he couldn't be certain it would depend on how well d'Artagnan healed as to whether or not he would need to amputate the hand, if gangreen hit then he would have no choice.

 

"Hello?"

The familiar voice calling made both Constance and Lemay look up as Aramis and Porthos came in carrying medical supplies from the garrison

"The city guard saw a fire and alerted us" Aramis explained setting down the supplies "Half the garrison's turned out to help with food, water, medical supplies, and clothes"

"Thats very kind" Constance said as Acacia brought in the water and poured it into the bowl prepared 

"Thank you" she said to Acacia while looking to d'Artagnan and Athos whom Lemay was gently wiping clean of soot with a damp flannel, an action which Aramis joined him in 

"No burns?" the Musketeer asked 

"Only d'Artagnan's hand" Lemay said, Aramis glanced at said hand and winced 

"That'll hurt like hell"

"To say the least" Lemay concurred, at this point Athos began to cough and his eyes fluttered, "Whoa slowly" Lemay said placing a hand under Athos's head and another on his chest to ease him up into a sitting position.

Athos coughed raggedly his chest heaving and throat burning as he brought up the smoke from his lung which coated his tongue in a foul taste he was keen to get rid off and was very grateful for the glass of water that Porthos handed him 

"Porthos can you go and ask one of the Omegas at the front of the tent to brew some ginger and pepermint tea with plenty of honey?" Lemay asked "It'll help ease his throat and chest"

"Sure" Porthos agreed happy to be able to help

"Athos?, Athos you okay you just need to take it easy" Aramis said as Athos looked around worriedly

"d'Artagnan?" he croaked coughing more

"He's here, he's going to be okay" Aramis said gesturing to the still unconscious Prince 

"His hand.......it's burned" Athos choked out

"I'm treating it" Lemay assured him "Now just concentrate on your breathing, take steady breaths through your nose and out through your mouth" he instructed easing Athos back down "I'm going make you a chest rub to help the congenstion but I need you to lay back and do as I tell you"

"And don't even think about trying your usual tricks of escaping into the nearest wine bottle because I'm right here watching your every move!" Aramis warned and grinned as Athos gave him the evil eye

"You are........cruel.........and....unusual!" Athos panted laying back down never the less, by the time Lemay was rubbing the salve over his chest, a dear god did that make breathing so much easier!, d'Artagnan was in the process of waking up himself.

Coughing and spluttering the young prince went through much the same routine as Athos had been through only this time Porthos had tea which he was aided to drink by Lemay while Aramis encouraged Athos to drink his despite his wrinkled nose and grunts of distaste.

"Everyone.......alright?" d'Artagnan croaked as soon as he was able 

"They are" Constance assured him "There are some minor burns, a lot of smoke inhalation, and of course damaged tents and caravans"

"No deaths" d'Artagnan whispered closing his eyes in relief for a moment before blinking them open again "The Pups?" he demanded

"Are all fine, we told you........."

"No, I mean my Pups!" d'Artagnan said 

"You're Pups?" Aramis repeated looking confused but Lemay thankfully understand and patted d'Artagnan's good hand 

"Assuming you are pregnant the heartbeats will be too small for me to pick up yet" he said "But you're not bleeding so I would say thats a good sign"

Pressing his lips inward d'Artagnan nodded his head letting out a small hiss of pain and looked to his burned hand that was laying in cold water   
"How bad is it?" he asked 

"Bad enough" Lemay said carefully lifting d'Artagnan's hand from the water and even more carefully began to stroke it with strips of linen to take away the dead skin so all that would be left was a clean burn beneath. 

At first d'Artagnan bore the proceedur with strained breathing but by the time Lemay was half way through he was whimpering and sweating so much that the healer paused   
"Aramis do you know how to prepare Poppy milk?" he asked 

"Of course" Aramis said moving to do so 

"I don't want knocking out" d'Artagnan protested struggling to try and sit up "I need to find out what caused this, our people....."

"Will be better served if you take the time to heal properly" Constance stated firmly 

"As for what happened I would guess by the multiple fires it was arson" Porthos said reminding Lemay of the figure he'd seen in the shadows moving through the camp

"I think I might have seen who did it" he confessed flushing at the fact he'd not mentioned this before and winced at the weight of several stares which were turned on him 

"What did you see?" d'Artagnan asked 

"A man moving through the camp" Lemay said "Tall, slim, dressed in dark clothing, I couldn't see a face though".

 

Constance shifted round to sit besides her mate and wrapped a comforting arm about his shoulders to help assure him that he had nothing to berate himself over.

"Who would have a reason to do this?" Aramis asked "Burn the camp to the ground?"

"And trap d'Artagnan and Athos in their caravan" Constance added "Luca said that the front door had been soaked in alcohol as was the exteria of the caravan, this was intended not just to destroy the camp but to........"

"Kill us" Athos finished for her grimly, he shifted around to sit up and crossed his legs Indian style "Theres only one person I can think of who would have cause to do this, who hates us enough to kill us"

"Grimaud".

 

******************************************************************************

 

Grimaud had drunk himself into unconciousness after setting fire to the Rivitarie camp, he'd stabbed a barkeep to gain access to the mans cellar and spent the night drinking his way through the wine and brandy barrels before finally collapsing on the damp stone floor and slept until well after dawn when he awoke sick and cursing his aching head.

Coughing and spitting on the floor Grimaud pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the left over bottles of wine, snagging one he uncorked it and began to drunk greedily while making his way to the stairs and slowly walked up into the bar area where the barkeep lay on the floor in a congealed pool of blood with rats nibbling at his flesh.

Raising the bottle Grimaud saluted him "Thanks for the drink!" he grunted and slowly made his way out of the Inn and into the street wincing at the sunlight and drew his cloak hood further over his head to shade his face as he walked through the streets drinking as he went and slowly but surely making his way to the Louvre and Rochefort's apartments.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Louvre

News of the arson attack on the Rivitarie camp had already reached the Palace via Treville who had sent half the garrison to offer aid to the gypsies, and had told their Majesties of the nights events.

Richelieu had of course scoffed the aid he had sent but since it came out of the Garrison's purse and not the royal treasury it did not effect him over much so he chose to turn a blind eye.

Rochefort had listened intently to the news of the Gypsies and had cursed silently when he had learned that d'Artagnan still lived.

It did not take a great leap of intellect to figure that Grimaud had been the one to set the fires but yet again the man had failed him. 

Rochefort was not a man who forgave failure, he may have shown Grimaud some leeway already thinking that he needed his services but clearly Grimaud was becoming more of a burden than an asset and he needed to take care of the problem quickly before anything else went wrong, if necessary he would ride to the border himself and conclude the deal with the Spanish, he could concoct a reason for being away from court for a while without arousing suspicion.

One thing was for sure, there was no way he was ever going to risk forming an alliance with anymore Gypsies!, clearly it was far more trouble than it was worth!.

 

Grumbling to himself he slammed the door of his apartments shut and stormed to his wet board to get a drink only to pause half way there as the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

While not a soldier now Rochefort had spent years before in service to the crown and in doing so had learned to hone his instincts and trust them whenever they reacted.

Tensing his muscles he continued on his way to the wet bar to pour himself a drink while subtley easing his sword blade up a notch from the sheeth.

Holding his breath he poured brandy with one hand as the air shifted behind him, the scent of alcohol and stale sweat made his nose itch and his heart race a little faster. There was no doubt who was behind him now, if it were a guard or a servant they would have announced themselves already and no courtier would smell so foul. 

Lifting his brandy to his lips Rochefort took a mouthful letting Grimaud get just that little bit closer then quick as a flash he spun round and sank his sword into his gut right up to the hilt!.

 

Grimaud's eyes went wide and he let out a winded grunt as all the air was knocked out of him, robbed of speach he could only express his brief shocked confusion which swiftly became angered betrayal through his eyes and facial expressions.

Rochefort twisted the sword and tugged on it to pull Grimaud close to he could whisper in his ear,   
"I told you there would be consequences of failure", place a hand to Grimaud's chest he shoved him back while pulling his sword free and let the Gypsy fall to the ground with a sickeningly wet slap from the blood oozing out of his ripped open gut.

Finishing his brandy Rochefort stepped over Grimaud going to his desk to get something to wipe clean his blade "At least I made it quick for you" he commented on his way but as he reached the desk his door was suddenly flung open and Queen Anne came inside

"Rochefort I was wondering........................."


	17. Chapter 17

Queen Anne had been going to see Rochefort to discuss her up and coming yearly visit to the convent of Bourbon Les Eaux to whom she was Patroness. Before she had conceived her Sons she had spent many years struggling and worrying about whether or not she was infertial, the waters near the Convent were said to have mystical properties and could aid in conception. Anne had taken the waters there every year before she had finally conceived and had often stayed at the Convent during her travels to and from the waters.

She would of course have an escort of Musketeers to guard her but as she would be taking money from the royal treasury for the Sisters it was protocol that a member of the privy council acompany her there and she had been intending to ask Rochefort to do just that.

Only now as she entered his apartment she stoped dead and gasped in horrified shock at the bloody sword in Rochefort's hand and the man bleeding to death on the floor

"Majesty..." Rochefort began quickly thinking yo a lie to tell her to get himself out of this, but Grimaud had one last ace up his sleeve.

The large Gypsy was dying, he was minutes away from death, the majority of his blood was oozing out of the gaping wound in his belly to pool under him in an ugly puddle of crimson, but he had just enough strength left in his body to deal Rochefort the same betrayal he himself had been dealt by the man.

With blood dripping from his mouth and his breath coming in laboured shallow gasps Grimaud hauled himself up enough to gaze at Queen Anne making her whimper for the revolting sight of his dying form 

"Traitor!" Grimaud rasped extending his arm and pointing a finger at Rochefort "Serves Spain.......Vargas...!"

"That is a filthy lie!" Rochefort roared he raised his sword to take off Grimaud's head but it was too late, the Gypsies eyes rolled back and he fell face first down onto the floor already dead before Rochefort could strike the blow.

 

Panting and shaking Rochefort turned his gaze to the Queen who had backed away her face ashen and eyes wide with terror   
"Anne!" he said daring to use her given name 

"Vargas!" Anne whispered a hand reaching for her throat and grasping her crucifix "The Spanish spy master!"

"Anne my love I never meant you any harm!" Rochefort crooned aproaching the Queen who stumbled back bumping into the door "I love you!" Rochefort said a terrifying smile on his face "When the King fell I would wed you and we would rule France together!, you and I, you will be my beautiful Queen!"

"You?, rule France?" Anne scoffed a hysterical laugh escaping her lips "You are mad!, you are completely insane!" 

"No!" Rochefort chuckled "I am in love with you, I always have been, we are faited to be together you and I!, we are soul mates!"

"You don't even have a soul you monster!" Anne screamed stumbling out into the hall way "You are a traitor and a murderer!", with tears in her eyes she lifted her heavy skirts and began to run down the corridor, however her high heeled shoes and cumbersome gown slowed down her escape giving Rochefort the chance to catch up with her, which he did wrapping his arms about her chest and waist pulling her back she screamed 

"We are meant to be together my love!" he said into her ear making Anne duck her head away from him and hunch her shoulders to try and keep her skin from his vile mouth, "All will be well once Louis and is ill gotten spawn are dead!"

Anne's eyes widdened, she might have been frightened, sickened even before but this was different, this was a threat to her children and she reacted as any Mother would, in fury to protect her young. 

Raising her arms she jammed her elbows back in Rochefort's gut knocking the air out of him, then brought her high heeled shoe down onto his foot making him release her and stumble back winded and crying out for the pain in his mangled toes   
"Traitor!" Anne screamed spinning round and delivering a ringing slap across Rochefort's face "You will hang for your treason!", turning on her heel Anne ran down the hall screaming for the guards as she went.

 

Rochefort swallowed convulsively, her beloved Anne had just rejected their love?, had turned from him?, how could she do that?, how could she forget all they meant to each other?. 

He did not however have long to think about this, he could hear the guards coming, he had run now if he were to survive, otherwise he would die as a condemned traitor to the God forsaken French crown!.

Cursing under his breath Rochefort turned and ran, thankfully he knew all of the secret passages in the Louvre that had been built before Louis reign and was able to use them to escape out of the palace and into the grounds, from there it was a simple matter of getting from the palace to the stables where he gutted the stable boy on duty and took not only his own horse but another to ride when that one got too tired, tieing the second horses reigns to his own geldings he set off at a cantar to swiftly get out of Paris and then make for the Spanish border and meet with Vargas himself.

***************************************************************************

"I want his head!, I will have it on a pike and set above the gates for all of Paris to throw rocks at!" Louis roared in impotant fury 

Anne had stumbled into the libary crying and shaking with fright disturbing Louis from a talk with Richelieu, the story had tumbled out within seconds and Richelieu had immediately ordered every guard in the Louvre be they Musketeer, Red Guard, City guard, or Palace guard to seek out and apprehend Rochefort, alive preferably so they could give him a humiliating and brutal death that a traitor like he deserved but if necessary then dead would would surfice. 

"He thought himself in love with me!" Anne whispered in revulsion "Declared us soul mates!"

"Swine!" Louis spat venomously 

"Hey your Majesty" Richelieu said handing Anne a cup of his finest brandy he had had brought from his office "Drink this, I have heard physicians say it is good for shock" 

"Thank you Armand" Anne whispered taking the brandy and sipping it, she looked up the libary doors opened and Treville came in 

"Captain?" Louis asked "Has the traitor been arrested?"

Treville sighed and shook his head "Saddly not Majesty" he replied "The body of one of your Majesties grooms has been found murdered and both Rochefort's horse and another horse are missing"

Louis screwed his face up like a toddeler having a temper tantrum and let out a frustrated noise,

Richelieu sighed deeply letting Louis enjoy his dramatics for the time being while he focused on the important matters  
"It is safe to assume then that Rochefort has escaped and is likely out of Paris by now"

"And more than likely heading for Spain" Treville concured bitterly "The bastard must have been playing us for months, sharing our defense plans, position of our forces!"

"He is to be drawn and quartered!" Louis raged "I will bind him to the horses myself!"

Treville and Richelieu ignored the King's tantrum having bigger things to worry about at present, Anne too ignored him and frowned as the realized something

"Rochefort hasn't left court in the last eighteen months, not even to visit his estate" she said "He couldn't have been running the messages himself, he must have a go between"

Treville nodded "The man he murdered" 

"Any idea who this man was?" Richelieu asked "It might give a lead to follow"

Treville straightened "The body has not yet been taken to the morgue, I'll go and see him myself now"

"And I will acompany you" Richelieu stated making Treville frown "Some one has to pray for this mans soul!" he said piously.

 

******************************************************************************

The coroner was in fact in the process of collecting the body to take to the city morgue when Treville and Richelieu arrived.

"It''s be a while before I'm done with the autopsy" he drawled "Got four on the slab waitin' t'be sliced already!"

"Charming!" Richelieu sneered making the sign of the cross over the body and whispering the last rites in latin

"I would think the sword to the gut was cause of death" Treville said "Why both descecrating his earthly remains?"

The coroner sneered at him "For science, much can be learned from a fresh corpse"

"Indeed" Richelieu said "Well all we need to learn is his identity so if you wouldn't mind pulling back the sheet so we can take a look at his face?".

 

Sighing deeply as if he were greatly put upon the coroner complied and let them look the body,  
"He means nothing to me" Richelieu said looking at the unfamiliar features with distaste, Treville however frowned 

"I know him from somewhere"

"Court?" Richelieu asked doubtfully, the clothing was far too poor for someone who spent time in the louvre, even the for the servants

"No" Treville murmured frowning and trying place the scarred and ragged features, in his mind he pictured the streets of Paris, the dark allies, the rougher inns and taverns until he recognized him, "Grimaud!, Grimaud Leombres!"

"The King of those villains and ruffians in Saint Antoine?" Richelieu asked looking back at the body in surprise "Well if he was working with Rochefort...."

"d'Artagnan saw a nobleman at Saint Antoine" Treville stated "Rochefort must have been that Nobleman!"

"And he's working with the Leombres!" Richelieu growled turning on his head and marching out of the office with his cloak sweeping out behind him "We'll storm that God forsaken hole they call a home and string the lot of them up!, I'll have them all put to the rack until they reveal all their plans!"

"Wait just a moment before you start a civil war!" Treville said resisting the urge to grab Richelieu's cloak and jerk him backwards!, "We will be lynched the second we enter Saint Antoine, those Gypsies are no friends of ours and going in hard will only result in a blood bath from which we'll get no information"

"You have an alternative?" Richelieu growled 

"The Rivitarie" Treville replied and was able to take a brief moment of amusment at the fact he had for once silenced Richelieu!, "I will ride to their camp and ask for their assistance in speaking with the Leombres and tracking down Rochefort"

"Alright, do that" Richelieu stated allowing himself a moment to cringe "I shall relay this news to our King!"

Treville snickered and patted his shoulder "May God go with you!".

 

***************************************************************************

 

Rivitarie Camp

 

As daylight had come the gypsies worked along side the Musketeers in clearing the wreckage of the ruined caravans and tents, piling it all to one side out of the way and surveyed the scale of damage which while not severe was still pretty extensive, though thankfully only in material values not in life which was far more important.

"It'll cost a fair amount to replace all we've lost" Constance said "Clothing alone without counting the caravans and tents"

"I know, most of my clothes have gone" d'Artagnan said from where he lay back on the pillows in the tent "Even my favorite black and gold costume", he sighed and sipped more ginger and lemon tea which was helping sooth his throat, "Have we enough coin put by to replace the tents and vans at least?"

"We should do" Constance said "Though it'll make a very deep dent in our reserves"

d'Artagnan shrugged "Thats what we have reserves for", a groaning besides him made him look to Athos who had gone grey and looked to be having trouble co-ordinating his limbs 

"Athos?" he asked reaching out to take Athos's hand which was normally firm but today it was limp in his grasp "Get Lemay!" d'Artagnan said worriedly to Constance who rose swiftly lifting her skirts so she could move faster 

"Athos it's alright just take deep steady breaths" d'Artagnan encouraged his mate however when he moved to stroke Athos's cheek and smiled down at him Athos gazed at him with glazed eyes that held no recognition at all, "Athos?" he whispered worriedly 

"Thomas!" Athos chocked out "Thomas I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed you!".


	18. Chapter 18

Rivitarie Camp

Coughing and spitting up black tinged spittle Athos tried to move, tried to get onto his hands and knees to rise to his feet but he was unable to do so as his limbs gave up under him and he fell flat on his face like a boneless fish at the market!.

"Anne!" he moaned coughing more "Thomas!, Thomas don't leave me!"

"Athos what's wrong?, tell me whats wrong!" d'Artagnan cried putting his arms about Athos's shoulders and chest and lifted him up to lay over his lap where Athos sagged like a newborn baby, completely helpless and limp  
"I don't know what to do!" d'Artagnan whispered with tears pricking his eyes "Please I don't know how to help you!" 

"Thomas!" Athos sputtered gazing up at d'Artagnan unable to move or to focus "I'm sorry I got you killed!"

"Athos!" d'Artagnan whispered with tears running down his cheeks "Please don't do this to me, don't leave me!, I need you!", his tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto Athos's face "You can't leave me now, we're just starting out together!, we have a whole future to build!, a family to make!, I can't do this without you!".

 

D'Artagnan was hunched over Athos sobbing and stroking the delirious mans face when Lemay arrived with Constance

"What are his symptoms exactly?" the healer asked kneeling besides d'Artagnan and Athos

"He's delirius, he keeps calling out for his dead brother and wife" d'Artagnan said in a shaky voice while wiping tears from his face with his fingers "He can't stand, he......it's like his limbs aren't working, and he's coughing up this black gunk!"

"Black gunk?" Constance repeated looking alarmed 

"Is it thick or is it in his spit?" Lemay asked easing Athos down onto his back and peeled back an eyelid to look at his eyes 

"In his spit" d'Artagnan replied

"I see" Lemay mused and lay his head on Athos's chest to listen to his breathing, a minute past, then another, and another and d'Artagnan's patience worn thin

"Well what is it?" he demanded in a shrill voice sounding on the edge of hysteria

With her face creasing in concern Constance wrapped her arms about his shoulders and rubbed his arms gently to comfort him

"I believe he is suffering from something called Hypoxia" Lemay said lifting his head up from Athos's chest "It's a side effect of being without enough air for a prolonged period, it causes limbs weakness, confusion, and sometimes convulsions" he looked up at d'Artagnan "He hasn't fitted?"

"No"

"Well thats good, with luck he won't and he'll pull through this soon" Lemay said "His lungs are clear, theres no residual damage to them which leads me to believe that the black he bringing up his just left over smoke in his throat and perhaps in the very top of his lungs, but it isn't through out the whole of the organs so he will get over this quickly"

"And the delirium?" d'Artagnan asked as Athos groaned for Thomas again 

"Will pass" Lemay stated "The best thing we can do now is give him something to calm him down and let him sleep through this. Once relaxed his body can do a great deal of healing on it's own"

"And he'll be alright?" d'Artagnan asked stroking Athos's hair as Lemay rumaged through his bag to bring out a small satchel of Valarian

"I think so" Lemay said not promising anything just in case he couldn't deliver it, "Make him comfortable while I go and brew the tea will you?" 

d'Artagnan nodded sniffing as he moved the pillows under Athos's head to make them more comfortable for him and set about tucking a blanket about him that Constance handed to him 

"You're going to be alright" he said to Athos stroking his cheek and taking pains to make sure he was comfortable "You'll come through this and everything will be fine I promise"

"Is there anything I can do for Athos?, or for d'Artagnan?" Constance asked Lemay in a low voice while looking anxiously at them 

"Not really" Lemay replied "Just trying and make sure d'Artagnan doesn't over do it, get him to remember that he is still recovering too"

Constance's eyes widdened "Will he suffer this.....hyper.....high..."

"Hypoxia"

"Right, will he suffer it too?"

Lemay looked over at d'Artagnan who was softly singing a gypsy lullabye to Athos while continuing to stroke his hair like one would stroke a cats back   
"It is possible" the healer said "However since he hasn't displayed any symptoms so far I would think that he may not, but it would be best if he is not left alone for a while just in case"

Constance nodded and ran a hand through her hair which was far more tangled than normal, her usual immaculate braids were half undone and the beads she decoated them with were pulling on her scalp   
"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself" Lemay suggested seeing the fatigue on his mates face, she hadn't looked this tired since the twins had finally started going through the night!, that had been the longest four months of Lemay and Constance's lives in which they had both felt like they were running on steam alone since they were surviving on just two or three hours sleep a day!.

Constance smiled and shook her head "I'm fine, I'll rest when d'Artagnan and Athos are on the mend"

Lemay pursed his lips looking as if he was going to argue but Constance tugged on his waist coat and pulled him close to her "Don't you over work yourself either!, I don't want you to get sick"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Lemay said with a grin 

"Good because I don't want to have to punish you!", Constance's eyes danced with impish teasing bringing out a similar reaction in Lemay who grinning even more

"Pity!" he said "Maybe I'll have to misbehave just get you to "Disciplin" me!", he let out a yelp as Constance's palm slapped his backside 

"There'll be more of that if you carry on!" she warned 

"Oh promises promises!" Lemay teased unrepentantly.

 

After feeding Athos the tea that Lemay brewed the Musketeer fell into a deep sleep with his whole body relaxing and his breathing easing as he stopped trying to struggle against his bodies need. 

As he fell asleep his face relaxed and the tension lines eased back from his forehead and about his eyes making him look younger and less troubled than he did on a normal day.

Occaisionally he gave a cough as he slept and Lemay turned his head to the side incase he needed to spit anything out of his mouth so he wouldn't choke but otherwise he was peaceful as he lay sleeping with d'Artagnan laying besides him either singing softly or telling him old Gypsy tales that they told about the camp fires during celebrations.

After a while Prue and Perri joined them cuddling up to their Cousin while munching on apples that Constance gave them and listened to the stories he told.

"Are you gonna have Pups d'Art?" Prue asked 

"We heard Oman and Aphan talkin' 'bout you an Athos havin' Pups" Perri added looking up at d'Artagnan with big doe like eyes "Oman was meant t'tell us but he didn't"

"Tell you what?" d'Artagnan asked ruffling Perri's hair

"How Pups are made" Perri said "We asked Aphan is it was like makin' cakes but she never said if it was!"

d'Artagnan groaned and closed his eyes tight cursing his cousins right now!, "It's not like making cakes sweeting" he said "It's.......very much something your parents can explain to you"

"But are you having Pups?" Prue demanded to know and even had the cheek to pock d'Artagnan's stomach "You're not round there, you have to be round there don't you?"

"Rosalee looks like she swallowed a pumpkin whole!" Perri agreed with a childs bluntness

"It takes a while for that to happen" d'Artagnan said making a mental note not to look for compliments from these two when he began to show his pregnancy, assuming of course he was pregnant 

"Are you gonna have Pups with Athos!" Prue almost shrieked in frustration at not getting her answer

"Honestly sweethearts I don't know" d'Artagnan said kissing her plump cheek "I hope to, I want to, but I don't know if we're having them right now"

"When will you know?" Perri asked squirming so he was sitting on d'Artagnan's lap, naturally he was quickly joined by Prue 

"In a few weeks I should know one way or the other" d'Artagnan said with a smile

"But thats ages!" the pair moaned

Laughing d'Artagnan cuddled them both close and looked up with a warm smile as Aramis, Porthos, and Treville joined them 

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Not in the least" Aramis sighed

"We have a very serious problem" Treville said "Which you help is needed to resolve".


	19. Chapter 19

d'Artagnan looked longingly at Athos who remained sleeping on the ground. 

The Gypsy was clearly torn about leaving him to go to the Leombres camp as Treville had requested.

Treville had explained everything that had happened to d'Artagnan, the murder of Grimaud in the Louvre by Rochefort and the mans attempted seduction of the Queen!.

While d'Artagnan was reluctant to leave Athos while he was still unconscious and was more than a little wary about entering the camp of the Leombres he had agreed to do so. For some reason he could not explain he felt that he had to do this, had to go to the camp and seek out any knowledge he could of Rochefort. 

Perhaps it was he was the soul mate of a Musketeer and therefore bound by Proxy to the service of the crown?, or perhaps it was devine intervention leading him on this path. 

Either way d'Artagnan could not be sure but he had lived his life following his instincts as he had been taught to by the seers in the Rivitarie so as to best use his gift of foresight and he would not turn from that now.

"You will take care of him while I'm gone?" he asked Constance for the third time making her roll her eyes in exasperation 

"I swear to the Godess that I shall!" she said "Now stop worrying about Athos and worry about yourself, you are the one who is about to step into the camp of the enemy"

Aramis stepped foward with his hand on his sword "Not alone though Madame" 

Constance snorted in disgust "Three Musketeers against an entire clan of cut throats, highwaymen, and thieves. How wonderful!"

d'Artagnan snickered at Constance's sarcasem while fastening his own sword about his waist and placed a black scarf that was borrowed from Constance over his head which he then wrapped over his face concealing his features from the eyes down 

"You be careful alright?" Constance said to him "And if you are not back by dusk I'll send every Alpha out after you", d'Artagnan smiled and pulled his cousin in for a hug 

"I'll be fine" he assured her "And I'll be back before you know it"

Constance pursed her lips and made a humming noise looking unconvinced 

"We'll look after him Madame I assure you" Treville said 

"You'd better!" Constance replied "Or you'll all be fit to join the choir again!", she had such a dark gleam in her eyes that all three Musketeers gulped and moved towards their horses swiftly so as to get away from her!.

Chuckling under his breath d'Artagnan went to his own horse and mounted the patient animal, tipping his head to Constance who nodded an acknowledgment he set out with the Musketeers following behind him.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Paris

 

Saint Antoine

 

The slums were never an area of beauty or pleasent smells but today Saint Antoine seemed even more dismal and noxious than normal.

On d'Artagnan's instruction they all left their horses tethered just outside the district before heading in.

Slipping his scarf back off his head so it sat on his shoulders and revealed his face d'Artagnan lead the way through the scaffolds and hanging sheets.

As they moved deeper into the slum the whispers of unseen people became apparent and set the Musketeers on edge.

"I don't like this" Porthos muttered running a hand over his pistol, this felt too much like a trick that those in the court of miracles used to ambush people who had the misfortune or stupidity to stumble into the slum.

"Whatever you do don't draw a weapon" d'Artagnan cautioned "They're only keeping an eye on us not threatening us" 

Aramis looked around seeing figures moving in the shadows as they picked their way through the filth coated street   
"There's a difference?" he asked half joking

When he replied however d'Artagnan was not joking in the least "The difference is that if they were threatening us we would already have suffered flesh wounds from pistol shots!"

His lack of humour was enough to make Aramis gulp and grip his harquebus tighter in fear 

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Treville asked looking about cautiously 

"To the "Palace of their King" d'Artagnan replied 

"King?, but Grimaud dead" Aramis said quietly so as not to attract anymore attention to himself than was already upon him 

"Yes and it is likely they already know this and that a new King has staked a claim, or that the strongest and most ambitious are fighting over who will be the next King, a fight to the death in which the survivior will named King of the Leombres"

"What a charming way of doing things" Treville muttered 

"Sounds like a normal day at court t'me!" Porthos snickered "Especially if the privy council is sitting!", he shot a grin at Treville who looked over his shoulder at him with a risen eyebrow!.

 

Presently the company came to what d'Artagnan refered to at the Palace where they were met by several armed Alphas that stood around one who was clearly the newly crowned King.

"What business brings a Rivitarie slut and three Kings dogs to our land?" he demanded spitting on the ground contemptuously 

"I bring news" d'Artagnan said meeting the new Kings gaze without flinching "Grimaud Leombres is dead", he paused to let that sink in and watched as the gypsies whispered amongst themselves, "He was slain at the Louvre by a man called Rochefort, a man whom he had connection to for purposes unknown"

As d'Artagnan spoke the Leombres began to come out of the shadows and formed a semi circle about the small group surrounding them which did not make the Musketeers feel any better about their situation 

"Grimaud Leombres was deposed and exiled last night" the King said "We heard of what he did to you, the herbs to bring on your heat so he might bind himself to you by force", the Alpha looked about at his kin ad sighed "We may not have the best of reputations but there are some crimes even we find abhorrent"

"And you deposed him because of this?" Aramis asked curiously 

"Indeed" the King said "He attempted to fight his exile but could not take us all on with any hope of survival and left here wounded and shamed"

"And went straight to my people to exact revenge and nearly burned the whole camp to the ground!" d'Artagnan summized 

The King regarded him "Would you have had us kill him when you spared your own Uncles life despite the fact it was he who fed you the herbs?"

d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at the King who shrugged dismissing the question   
"As to Grimaud's murder by this, Rochefort I can not say I grieve for him"

"Nor I" d'Artagnan agreed "But this Rochefort has disappeared and he poses a threat to the security of France"

"And what is that to me?" the King sneered "Or to any of us!?" he asked waving a hand at his kin who all chuckled or grunted 

"Well you live in France don'tcha?" Porthos said "So what effects France effects you the same"

The King glared at the Musketeer "Is that a threat?"

"Come on!" d'Artagnan sighed "Surely you realize that we are all better off with Louis on the throne than Philip of Spain, for at least here the Inquisition holds no power"

The Inquisition was feared and despised by all the Gypsy clans, they feared their cells and tools of torture that could break even the strongest of wills and have a person longing for death to just put an end to the suffering they endured. They despised the fanatical inquisitors and their bully boys who saw nothing wrong in breaking into peoples homes and dragging men, women, and children from their beds to face horrors and death on the scantest of suspicions that had even less proof.

The Leombres were no different in that regard than any of the other clans and as The King looked about at his people seeing them whispering amongst themselves in worry and doubt, neither of which spelled a good sign for his continued reign. As a Usurper King, a King come to his throne through force rather than right he had to keep the love of his people, or at least their support if he was to remain as ruler among them. 

Therefore despite his desire to simply tell d'Artagnan and the Musketeers what they could go and do with themselves the King nodded his head and beckoned for d'Artagnan to enter the Palace.

Turning to look over his shoulder d'Artagnan addressed the Musketeers "Go and wait for me with the horses and do not return for any reason at all"

"What?" Aramis asked his brow creasing in confusion

"This is a matter of French security!" Treville argued and made to step forward but swiftly found his way blocked by several crudely made but deadly blades 

"I said leave" d'Artagnan stated firmly 

Porthos shook his head "We promised Constance we'd protect you!" 

The King then surprised them by laughing as if he were greatly amused "Oh Musketeer!" he said smirking at Porthos "Here it is you that is under the Prince's protection not he under yours", slipping an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders he guided him through the doorway into the Palace and released the curtain back down over the hollow that served as a barrier to the outside world. As soon as the two royals were through the doorway the guards placed themselves between the Musketeers and the door, and with the crowd behind them growing restless all three Musketeers had to addmit defeat and return to the horses as d'Artagnan had ordered them.

 

Once inside the the Palace d'Artagnan was lead to what had formally been Grimaud's private rooms, the Leombres had made short work of dismantling all of his belongings and burning what they did not take to use for themselves.

"Mind the blood stains, we have not been able to remove them as of yet!" the King said going and pouring whiskey for them both, if he had a weakness then it was from the strong Scottish and Irish spirit that was bought for a high price in France, it's burning heat as it slid down his throat pleased his hard and fiery nature

"Grimaud's blood?" d'Artagnan asked curiously as he accepted a cup and sipped hesitantly at the potant spirit, he very nearly spat the mouthful out at the Kings reply

"Your Uncles actually!".

The King swallowed his whiskey and shrugged "Grimaud killed him, stabbed him to death in fact", he looked up at d'Artagnan who was staring at the blood stains with his mouth open in shock "Surely you do not grieve for him?"

"I........" d'Artagnan frowned as he looked up "I don't know what I feel in regard to my Uncle, by all the Gods he deserved his fate a dozen times over for how he treated my cousin and I, but I always hoped that I was better than....than someone who takes pleasure in the death of another"

The King shrugged and seated himself on a stool while pouring more whiskey for himself and stretched his legs out in front of him crossing them at the ankle   
"Thats probably what makes you so much more pure than I, for have often celebrated the death of an enemy", downing his whiskey he sighed and smiled "But this is not why you are here, it is this Rochefort that troubles you"

"Troubles us all" d'Artagnan said 

"Indeed, and while I do not the names of those he and Grimaud were in contact with in Spain I do know of the meeting place where many exchanges have taken place, both information and goods. If Rochefort has fled for his life I believe that is where he would go no?"

"It is a reasonable assumption"

"LLivia" 

"The border town?"

The King shook his head then down the last of the whiskey in his cup before filling it yet again "Not the Town itself, that would be too risky, while the Rivitarie are welcomed along the south borders the Leombres are not and Grimaud never wished to draw unnecessary attention to us when we journied south"

"Just outside then" d'Artagnan summized 

"Yes. Once you get to Llivia ride for another twenty miles south and you will come upon a harsh terain of rock and course woodland growth with more thorn and gorse bushes then trees. The only beauty that breaks up the harshness of the landscape is a crystal clear blue lagoon that rivals the purest of sapphires for it's clarity. It is there in that brutal paradise that the exchanges took place, and there I believe your Rochefort will go".

Finishing his whiskey d'Artagnan set the cup down on the table "I will not forget this" he assured the King "If you need my aid at sometime in the future you have only to ask and it shall be yours"

The King smiled and raised his cup in salute "I may have to hold you to that little Prince but for now I bid you leave this place and for the sake of peace between our clans do not return"

This was no vow of peace or an end to the blood fued it was simply a mutual accord to a truce which d'Artagnan agreed to with a bow of his head   
"May your reign be long and blessed King of the Leombres"

"May yours be too King of the Rivitarie".

 

**************************************************************************

 

It was to the patient and kindly face of Lemay that Athos awoke gritty eyed and with a head that felt as muzzy as if he had spent a night drowning in wine!.

"Well welcome back" the healer greeted with a smile "You had us all worried there"

Athos blinked and coughed to clear his throat "What.....I don't........The fire?" he stammered trying to sort his jumbled thoughts out 

"You suffered a condition called Hypoxia" Lemay said "It's caused by deprivation of air, you're brain became confused and you suffered a weakness to the limbs and difficulty breathing for a time"

"A time, how long a time?" Athos asked looking about, the last he recalled was being inside the tent the night the fire had occured 

"Half a day you have been unconscious" Lemay said taking up the teapot at their side and poured Athos a cup which he pressed to his lips, "Drink it down, it'll help flush your system and clear your humours" he insisted as Athos looked to refuse the tea  
"d'Artagnan sat with you for much of the time you were ill" he said "He only relinquished your care to Constance when he had to go with the Musketeers"

This got Athos's attentions and he sat up so fast that he jolted Lemay's hand spilling some of the tea and made the healer curse   
"Where did they go and why?" he asked worriedly

"The Leombres camp" Lemay said shaking his wet hand "Grimaud is dead, murdered by some Nobleman", the breath was taken from him as Athos grabbed his shoulders and shook him 

"Which Noble?"

"I don't know! the one with a cheese name!"

"Cheese...........Rochefort?", now that made sense to Athos, Rochefort was a conniving slippery son of a bitch who had long been an enemy of the Musketeers, and the Cardinal it seemed though at some time he had served him

"So Rochefort was the Noble d'Artagnan saw" he whispered more to himself than Lemay 

"So it seems" Lemay agreed, then as Athos made to try and get up he held him back pressing on his chest "No you still need to rest, your body has been through a terrible ordeal and needs time to recover"

"I need to be with d'Artagnan" Athos argued before a coughing fit took the stuffing out of him 

"What you need is to take some time to rest and let your lungs heal or you'll be no use to anyone, least of all d'Artagnan" 

Athos grunted and glared at the healer "All you physicians are alike, you make us drink vile concoctions, poke us where it hurts, and refuse to let us get up!" 

"All for your own good I assure you" Lemay said with an amused smile 

"Hm so you say but I think that secretly you're all sadists at heart and enjoy our suffering!"

Lemay out right grinned at this and patting Athos's arm "Whatever makes you feel better my friend!", the growl Athos gave him did not dim his smile nor stop him from forcing the man to swallow more tea whether he liked it or not!.


	20. Chapter 20

Porthos was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger hungering for a kill and Aramis was polishing his already shining Harquebus when d'Artagnan finally emerged from Saint Antoine.

"Well?" Treville asked.

He had been leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and hat down shadowing his eyes until d'Artagnan appeared and he waisted no time in getting to the point. 

"Rochefort has gone to a place just past Llivia to meet the Spanish" d'Artagnan replied heading to his horse and undoing the reigns from where he had tethered the animal  
"I know the place I can guide you there"

"Guide us?" Aramis repeated, his face showed his surprise at this 

"This is Musketeer business" Porthos said "We can handle it from here", it wasn't that he didn't trust d'Artagnan, nore that he didn't think him capable of taking care of himself, it was simply that he didn't want to see him hurt

Turning to face the Musketeers and Captain, d'Artagnan gave them all an unimpressed look "This is my business, this is Gypsy business" he stated "Whether or not Grimaud was cast out of the Leombres he was still a Gypsy born, one of our people, he was bound to our judgement and justice, therefore so to is his murderer. This Rochefort must pay in blood for taking the blood of one of our own, and I will see to it that he does", he paused and looked away wetting his lips before he continued "Grimaud murdered my Uncle Bonacieux before he was disposed as King. Had I known I would have killed Grimaud for the crime, but Rochefort has robbed me and my Kin of that by slaying Grimaud himself and so will pay the price for robbing my kin of their justice".

 

Aramis and Porthos said nothing, they merely went to their own horses while Treville moved in to speak with d'Artagnan quietly, he wasn't keeping secrets, he simply wanted the conversation to be as private as it could be, while he trusted Aramis and Porthos he could not say the same for every Tom, Dick, and Harry in Paris and really didn't want them all knowing what he was saying. 

"d'Artagnan I appreciate all you have done for us thus far, and I appreciate your position regarding Rochefort, but he I am afraid is beyond your justice, he must face the Kings justice, and I suspect the King will want him brought back alive for trial and eventual execution" (Not to mention likely torture) but Treville did not add that, did not want to think about what the men hidden away in the darkest holes of the Bastille would do to loosen Rochefort's tongue.  
d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes at Treville and lifted his chin defiantly "Well your King will be deeply disappointed then won't he?".

He pulled away from Treville and mounted his horse facing the Musketeers "You will never find this place without my guidence, and I will not let Rochefort escape with his life, however that is not to say I would not let you question him before I had him put to the death he deserves"

Aramis and Porthos stole a glance at Treville who was clearly processing this information and thinking on his feet, a skill that not he but Richelieu truly excelled at and one Treville rather envied him for right now!.

"I will be leaving at dawn" d'Artagnan said though it sounded more like an order "If you are coming then you must at the camp by then ready to travel swift and light. I will not wait for you nore care what information Rochefort may or may not have", turning his horse around he dug his heels into the animals sides and rode off leaving the Musketeers behind.

"Captain?" Porthos asked 

"I must speak to the King" Treville said "We can not act before he knows everything", he paused and laid a hand on Porthos's pauldron "That said, you and Aramis should prepare yourself for a journey"

"Aye Sir" 

"We'll go to the garrison then" Aramis said mounting his horse "Then back to the camp to see how Athos is doing"

Treville nodded "I will either send word or join you there later, first however I must go to the Louvre".

**************************************************************************

 

Rivitarie Camp

 

d'Artagnan was greeted by Constance when he rode back into the camp which was looking much more orderly than when he had left. 

The Gypsies and Musketeers had worked tirelessly to shift away all the burned and ruined debris to dispose of it and moved the remaining wagons and tents closer together. Some of the tents had been joined together so that families may share their resorces so that no one would go without. 

While the Alphas and male Beta's had done the hard labor unless they had been injured fighting the fire, the female Betas and Omegas had cared for the children and pups along with tending the wounded and preparing food.

A single large fire pit had been dug in the centre of the camp and three huge spits had been erected across it one which they had cooked two whole pigs, several rabbits, and haunch of deer.

Huge saucepans of rice had been cooked up along with loaves of flat breads that were loaded with nuts and dried fruits. 

Spices were added to the rice and the meats creating a delicious aroma which spread about the camp and made everyones stomach rumble eagerly. 

 

"You've made one hell of a lot of progress here" d'Artagnan commented as he dismounted his horse and set about removing the saddle to groom him and get him his oats

"We may have to remain here through winter considering the damage that has been done"  
Constance said handing him a brush for Zad, "It'll take us till autumn to repair the wagons and by then the weather will likely be too poor for us to travel"

d'Artagnan pulled a face, after all that had happened he was feeling rather keen to leave Paris and travel elsewhere, but now it seemed he would have to endure remaining at Paris for some time to come.

"What did you discover as Santi Antoine?" Constance asked sighing deeply 

"That Grimaud had been diposed as King before Rochefort killed him", the cousins shared a look at this but Constance did not seem overly surprised, d'Artagnan however bit his bottom lip and stopped grooming Zad to take her had "You must brace yourself cousin, I have bad news for you"

"What?" 

Squeezing her hand d'Artagnan's face creased sympathetically "I'm sorry Constance but I have to tell you that Bonacieux was killed but Grimaud before he was diposed".

 

For a moment Constance did not react then she took a sharp breath as her eyes filled with tears. 

"My Father!" she whispered "My foolish greedy Father"

"I'm sorry!" d'Artagnan cried pulling her into an embrace as tears filled his own eyes and began to roll down his cheeks "I know what he did was wrong but I never wished him dead and I am sorry that he is"

"I know" Constance whimpered breathing heavily as she wept into d'Artagnan's shoulder "You showed him mercy when non else would have, you gave him a chance to live on, I do not blame you for this, I will never blame you"

"This will not go unavenged" d'Artagnan assured her holding her back a little and looking into her eyes "I know where Rochefort is going to meet the Spanish, I promised the Musketeers I would lead them there, and once they have questioned this Noble I will kill him, for the crime of daring to murder one of our own people and for robbing us the chance to exact our own justice upon your Fathers murderer"

Constance took a deep steadying breath and nodded her head "I ask only one thing" she said "That I be by your side and aid you in exacting justice on Rochefort myself"

d'Artagnan laid his right hand upon hers and spat on the ground sealing the deal which Constance copied in kind.

"Now then" d'Artagnan said managing a small smile "How does Athos now?, is he well again?".

 

 

Athos was in fact much better and was not remaining laying around any longer. By the time d'Artagnan returned to the royal tent he was fully dressed and checking his weapons likely making ready to ride out 

"I do hope you're not looking to go anywhere without me?" d'Artagnan said and laughed as Athos swept him into a tight embrace "You are better then?"

"Much" Athos said setting d'Artagnan down and cupping his face "You are well?, nothing happened at Saint Antoine?"

"Oh much happened at Saint Antoine" d'Artagnan corrected joining his hands with Athos "But I was not harmed if thats what you mean, nore were your friends"

"Our friends" Athos corrected "They are your friends too, and you discovered Rochefort's whereabouts?"

"I did" d'Artagnan confirmed "And more besides, Grimaud murdered Bonacieux shortly before being disposed as King of the Leombres" 

Athos gasped at this and opened his mouth to speak but d'Artagnan beat him to it, "It's alright, Constance and I have shed our tears and we are done, now we will seek vengence against Rochefort, we will take the Musketeers to where he is heading and we will kill him there together"

"Not alone you won't!" Athos stated 

"Athos...."

"I will be riding with you" Athos all but ordered "You may have a right to exact justice upon him in accordance with Gypsy law but I am a Musketeer and I will exact justice upon him for betraying France", he paused and gave d'Artagnan a small half small "More than that though, you are my mate and may be carrying our Pups, I could not and will not let you ride off into danger alone"

At this d'Artagnan softened and nodded his head "Very well we'll go together"

"We shall go everywhere together" Athos promised stroking d'Artagnan's cheek and leaned in to kiss him but they were disturbed by twin giggles that came from a pair of twin imps who grinned up at them 

"Where are your parents?" d'Artagnan asked with a sigh 

"They wanted a few moments alone" Prue said "I think they're making Pups!"

"You two have made Pups haven't you?" Perri exclaimed placing his tiny hands on d'Artagnan's stomach "You made Pups with d'Art?" he gazed up at Athos with big shining eyes making the Musketeer choke and look at d'Artagnan for help 

"I don't know how to deal with Pups!" he hissed desperately 

d'Artagnan however was unsympathetic "Well nows the time to learn isn't it!" he said "I need to go and wash up before dinner and since you are well enough to ride you can certainly look after these two for a while!"

Athos gaped at his mate as he sauntered away and gulped as his hand was tugged by two demons masquerading as toddlers! 

"Will you tell us how to make Pups!?" Prue asked very eagerly.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Constance lay with her head on Lemay's chest, her long red curls being stroked by his skilled slender fingers sending tingles through her scalp   
"Are you sure about riding South for this man?" he asked in a gentle whisper

"I am" Constance replied "I must have closure for my Father. I may have hated him for what he did to d'Artagnan, how he treated you, but I never wished him dead and while I can't get vengence upon Grimaud I can get it on Grimaud's murderer"

She lifted her head and looked up into honnest serene green eyes "I will be careful I swear and will return to you soon"

"I will hold you to that my love" Lemay said leaning down and kissing her "And I shall count the days till we are united again".

 

***************************************************************************

 

Louvre

Louis leaning forward on his throne stroking his beard with his forefinger and thumb a thoughtful expression on his face 

"You do not think your men could find this meeting place without the Gypsy?" Richelieu asked Treville, the two of them standing before the throne

"No" Treville admitted "Not in time at least"

Richelieu nodded and looked to the King "I fear we have no choice but to accept the Gypsy's terms then Majesty"

"Indeed" Louis concured "Very well Treville once you have questioned Rochefort the Gypsy may kill him anyway he sees fit"

Treville bowed from the waist "You majesty"

"We may yet gain more information anyway" Richelieu mused "The Spanish may prove useful" he gave Treville a wolfish smile that bared his yellowing teeth "Take prisoners Captain and bring them back to us"

Treville glared at the Cardinal and gave Louis another bow then spun on his heel and marched from the throne room to swiftly ride back to the garrison and make preparations to ride for the South.


	21. Chapter 21

As they rode south Treville realized his concern over Constance and d'Artagnan being able to handle the harsh pace they were setting was unnesessary.

Neither complained over the fast canter, the long hours in the saddle, or sleeping rough when it grew too dark to ride on any further.

In fact it hardly seemed to faze them at all.

But then Treville supposed that was to be expected considering that d'Artagnan and Constance lived their whole lives traveling from place to place. 

They had never lived anywhere for a long period of time, had never known an easy or comfortable life, at least not the comfortable life that the general population thought of with soft beds, warm harths, and cosy houses. 

They had been born and lived in caravans and tents their whole lives, they had spent their entire Puphoods on the road becoming hardened to hardships, simply accepting long days in the saddle and uncomfortable places to sleep at night as the norm. 

So this ride to the border of Spain was not difficult for them at all. 

 

If anyone was having difficulty with this then it was Athos who was not fully recovered from his hypoxia. 

Frequent bouts of harsh cough and difficulty getting his breath nearly had him sent back to Paris several times. But as always Athos proved too stubborn to listen to reason and insisted he was fine to continue on. 

"He'd say that even if both his legs were broken!" Porthos grumbled after one such insident

Aramis snorted in amusment "Even if half his intestines were hanging out he'd insist on being fit for battle too!"

"I am right here you know!" Athos complained not overly loving being discussed as if he were elsewhere 

"Oh we know!" Aramis called back to him with a beaming smile "We could never miss your bright shining wit and sunny personality!"

Athos's snarl at Aramis's back made this all the more amusing and even Treville couldn't quite supress a smile!.

 

d'Artagnan however wasn't smiling, he was frowning in concern at Athos, at his health which he was seeing decline as they rode on. 

"The more times we have to stop for him to get his breath back the longer we are delayed" Constance said to d'Artagnan, "He isn't well enough to be doing this, he should have stayed in Paris"

"Are you telling me this simply to annoy me by stating information that I already am very aware of or do you have some purpose to this?" d'Artagnan asked turning his head slightly to look at his cousin 

Constance met his gaze without flinching "I always have purpose" she replied tightening the knot of her head scarf of mint green and smoothed it back on her head leaving only a few red curls on her forehead visable, the rest of her hair was braided back out of the way in a long plait that was slung over her left shoulder.

Instead of her usual flowing skirts and short stomachers Constance was wearing a pair of loose fitting dark blue breeches of linen with a lawn cloth knee length shirt of grey that was split from the knee to the hip, and a short stomacher of dark blue with silver pin stripes. 

Having grown warm riding she had taken off her cloak which was laying over her horses back. Her feet was as usual bare, having spent most of her life bare foot she had developed very hard skin on her feet that was resistant to the kind of soreness that people who wore shoes would feel going barefoot in the wild.

On her hips Constance carried a sword and a pistol with spare balls and at the back of her hips a small but deadly dagger.

d'Artagnan was similarly dressed though he did wear boots on his feet. He had borrowed clothing from other Gypsies in the camp and was dressed in a pair of loose dark brown breeches which he'd had to bind secure about his waist with a thin cord of rope wrapped about twice since they were several inches too large for him. 

A borrowed shirt of faded white which kept slipping off one shoulder or the other and a far too loose short stomacher of chestnut brown. 

His own hair was not bound in a scarf but held in place at the back of his neck by a thong of leather creating a pony tail to keep it out of his way.

He too carried a sword, pistol, and dagger, but he also had a second dagger secured in his boot hidden under the generous fold of his breeches. 

While out of their normal elaborate clothing and more modestly attired d'Artagnan and Constance still stuck out in the company of Musketeers and were quite aware of the fact as Treville took the automatic lead and Athos as the second. 

Normally d'Artagnan lead as the Prince and when he did not Constance did as his closest kin. 

This change in circumstance was not one they were entirely comfortable with and found themselves shifting a few paces away from the Musketeers to separate themselves from them a little.

It was inevitable under these conditions that something would have to give, either the Treville would have to stop treating them as if they were soldiers under his command, or......?.

 

Constance stated the Or in a whisper into d'Artagnan's ear "We should go ahead and leave a path for them to follow" 

d'Artagnan hummed and nodded his head once in agreement, it wasn't rare for Gypsies to operate in this manner, often faster, fitter riders would go on ahead and leave markers for their kin to follow on after.

Of course in this situation they could not use their normal codes as the Musketeers wouldn't recognise them, but they could leave some signs for the Musketeers to follow.

"Shall I tell them or do you want to?" Constance asked patting her horses flank and getting a whinnie in response

"I'll tell them" d'Artagnan said drawing a deep breath and walking over to the four men acknowledging Athos's welcoming smile with one of his own and happily slid into the Alpha's embrace.

"Are you ready to go?" Treville asked 

"Actually thats what I want to talk to you about" d'Artagnan said

Treville paused in repositioning his sword belt which had slipped during his ride and was pinching his hips slightly   
"Oh?" he asked wondering if perhaps his earlier thought on d'Artagnan and Constance not finding this straining was premature  
"We think it would be beneficial if we ride ahead, we are faster riders than you and use to long hours in the saddle, even riding in the dark, we can leave markers for you to find easy enough........"

"No!".

 

This came from Athos who was naturally as an Alpha not about to just let his mate ride off into danger without him by his side.

Pulling d'Artagnan round to stand in front of him Athos stared at d'Artagnan in astonishment for his suggestion,

"No way in hell am I letting you go off alone in the wild trailing after a deranged lunatic!"

"I won't be alone Constance will be with me" d'Artagnan said "And I am perfectly capable of defending myself you know?"

"No!" Athos persisted "This is not happening" he looked over at Aramis and Porthos "Tell him this is rediculous!"

Aramis made a scoffing sound and held up his hands "Don't bring me into this I value my limbs too much!"

"What 'e said!" Porthos said "I make it a policy never to interfer in the relationships of couples!"

Athos glared "Traitors!" he growled

"This isn't exactly a domestic problem it's a practicality" d'Artagnan stated 

"Practicality" Athos breathed "What could possibly be practical about you and Constance riding off alone and unprotected into danger?"

d'Artagnan reared back like an angered cat about to get it's fur and tail puffed up, "Whats practical about you riding with us when you are clearly unfit for this!"

"I am not!" 

"Oh please you can't make two miles without coughing your lungs out!" 

"I......"

"He does have a point there Athos!" Aramis offered, then at the look Athos shot him turned away again very hastily to avoid getting a black eye!.

 

"Look" d'Artagnan said taking Athos's hands and tugging him away from Treville, Aramis and Porthos for the moment "Constance and I will only ride ahead, we won't engage Rochefort or the Spanish, we'll only be a few hours in front of you and we'll rendezvous at Llivia before continuing on down to where Rochefort's meeting the Spanish"

"Allegedly meeting them" Treville said "We've proven nothing yet"

"Private conversation!" Athos complained petulantly, but feeling he had a right to indulge in some petulance right now 

"I agree with d'Artagnan and Constance" Treville said "They can ride ahead and meet us again safely enough" 

Athos made a stangle noise of protest but both Aramis and Porthos chose that moment to involve themselves once more 

"You need to rest 'Thos or you ain't gonna be no good to us at all" Porthos said "We can rest up here, you sleep, near the fire, get warm and relaxed and we can ride out again first thing in the morning"

"I've got some herbs from Lemay that I can brew into a tea that'll help ease the congestion and open your airways more, also some to help you rest" Aramis said looking all too eager to get into the herbs and start getting them brewed up, he was looking forward to returning to the Rivitarie camp so he might prevail upon Lemay and learn from him and his healing works. Aramis liked to think of himself as a healer, certainly he was skilled in digging out bullets and stitching wounds but his herb lore knowledge was limited and he would very much like to expand upon it which Lemay could easily help him with.

"Who's bloody side are you on!?" Athos cried 

Aramis shrugged "Just living up to the Musketeers moto, "Every man for himself!", he yelped as Treville slapped the back of his head in reprimand for that!

"Please love" d'Artagnan said making Athos sigh "Do as we say, rest up and we'll meet again at Llivia and I promise Constance and I will be fine, we won't get into any fights or anything"

"We can go undetected when we wish to" Constance offered "We know how to conceal ourselves when nesessary"

"See?" d'Artagnan said sending Constance a grateful smile "We'll be fine".

 

Out numbered on all sides Athos had little choice but to acquiesce with d'Artagnan's suggestion.   
He didn't like it, but then he didn't have to like it, he just had to put up with it.

"You promise you'll be careful?" he asked helping d'Artagnan mount Zad 

"I swear it" d'Artagnan assured him and leaned down to kiss him "Now make sure you rest and we'll be back together before you know it"

Athos cupped d'Artagnan's cheek and gave him a weak smile "Just take care" 

"We will" Constance promised trotting up "You ready?" she asked her cousin 

"Lets go" d'Artagnan said gesturing for her to take the lead, giving Athos one last look he set off quickly catching up with Constance and riding neck to neck with her 

"So are we going to wait for them or are we going to go and get this done ourselves?" Constance asked once they were far enough away not to be over heard 

"Lets see what happens" d'Artagnan replied not quite ready to commit just yet.


	22. Chapter 22

One of the first things a Gypsy was taught to do once they had found their feet and started to walk was to ride a pony and then a horse.

Since their lives were spent upon the road traveling from place to place and never settling for more than a few weeks at a time the skill of being able to handle a horse and spend hours in the saddle was vital to their lives and an essential part of their upbringing.

Constance and d'Artagnan were no exception to this.

They had both started riding Landais ponies at barely three years old, learning first to ride in a saddle and then bare back. 

Their small ponies had seen them well through their early Puphoods and they had shared many an adventure upon their ponies backs imagining themselves as warriors going to fight a great battle!, as Elves journeying to an enchanted kingdom!, as notorious highway men on the run from the law!.

Alexandre and the Rivitaire had watched these games as they moved on from village and city with fondness as the Pups made what could otherwise be a tedious journey fun and exciting. 

When they grew to large for their ponies they were both given horses to replace the beasts who were kept as part of the clan until their deaths of old age.

These horses they received as yearlings and were given both the task of breaking them and caring for them. 

After several tumbles and false starts the then adolescent cousins broke their new horses under the saddle and trained them well. 

This ensured a close bond between them and their horses since they had both learned together and worked together through out the training.

The Rivitarie believed this was the best way to ensure loyalty between man and beast and employed tactic for all their offspring, something Constance and Lemay would be doing for the twins before too long.

 

Catching the thoughtful expression on his cousins face d'Artagnan inquired as to what had her so deep in thought

"Only that soon Perri and Prue will start to learn to ride" she replied "Lemay and I will have start looking to purchase ponies for them"

"Goodness yes!" d'Artagnan exclaimed "I hadn't realized they were so close to that age!"

Constance gave a wistful smile "The time certainly flies in youth, it seems only yesterday they were newborn and hardly bigger than two hand spans", she grinned at d'Artagnan "You'll find out yourself just how fast it goes when you have your own with Athos"

d'Artagnan's cheeks which were already flushed from the fast speed they were riding at darkened further "I don't know if I am yet, I know the odds are that I am but I can't be certain, there have been no signs and it has not been long", he cast an inquisitive look at his cousin "When did Lemay know?", while he knew the obvious signs of no bleeding post heat, sickness, sore breasts, and bloating he wanted to know if there were other more subtle signs that he might look for.

"He knew just two weeks after his heat" Constance said with a fond smile of that wonderful time of excitment, "He said he could feel a change within himself, a shift inside his body that was giving way for new life to start"

d'Artagnan frowned trying to imagine what that must have felt like, a change inside, did that mean a heaviness in the belly or a movement of the organs making space for the womb?.

Taking a hand from Zad's reigns he placed a hand over his own belly, he felt nothing different neither external or internal, just the normal hard flat plain of his abdomen that was kept trim and his waist narrow from his dancing and riding.

"He also said that he found he had an odd taste in his mouth, an aftertaste so to speak that he couldn't get rid of" Constance added "He said things tasted different, that foods he'd liked he suddenly couldn't stomach and ones he'd disliked were suddenly pleasant to him"

She paused and offered d'Artagnan an impish grin "His nipples too!" she whispered though they were alone save for the horses "His nipples became very sensative, not sore as such but more.......easily stimulated by touch!"

"Really?", d'Artagnan's hands itched to feel his own nipples and see if they were anymore sensative than normal, though would he know if they were?, he had never really bothered to touch himself there at all. When he had been exploring his own body and pleasuring himself he had kept to touching between his thighs and stroking himself rather than caressing or pinching his nipples so he doubted he'd know if there were a difference there one way or the other.

He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have sensative nipples, he knew what sore breasts felt like, he had that before he started bleeding after his heats, but his nipples had never felt anything but.....well all but numb. 

From this he tried to imagine what being pregnant with Athos's pups might be like. 

In his vision he'd been ready to burst with the litter, had been delivering them, he was curious as to what carrying said litter for nine months would be like, how he would feel about his body changing, how Athos would feel about it. Although it was well known that fecundity in their Omegas brought out a protective possessive streak in Alphas a mile wide.

As aimiable and friendly as she was Constance had been no exception to this, when Lemay had been carrying their litter she had reacted with all the dominance of her sex. Had kept guard over her mate and bristled like an angered alley cat when other Alphas and Betas had come close to him, almost hissing and spitting with her hair on end as she had glared and growled under her breath!.

It made d'Artagnan grin to think of Athos reacting like that over him. Having his mate guarding him and puffing up with Alpha pride and possessiveness whenever another Alpha came near. 

"Peacocking" was what he had heard one of the elder Omegas call it with a snort "It's what them Alphas do, strut about and flair up to show themselves off!, they always have to prove they are the mightier!, Ha!, the fools spend their whole lives engaged in pissing contests!"

d'Artagnan snickered to think of Athos in those terms. His mate was not a strutting peacock, he wasn't arrogant or vain, no he was more like an Alpha Wolf, Strong, sleek, and fiercely protective of that which he cared about.  
He didn't think of Constance as a peacock either, no she was more like a lioness when her passions were engaged and d'Artagnan pitied any Alpha or Beta foolish enough to try her patience or dare to flirt with Lemay!.

 

**************************************************************************

 

"Will you stop sulking!"

Athos glared at Aramis who met the scowl with one of his own as he rubbed a salve into Athos's chest that helped ease the ache and made his breathing seem a little easier even if he was loathe to admit it!

"I. am. not. sulking!" he growled punctuating each word very clearly "I am thinking!"

"Brooding" Treville corrected from where he was tending a stew of rabbits which Porthos had caught, the largest Musketeers snorted and continued to sharpen his sword on a whet stone 

"Thinking!" Athos repeated tersely and lifted his cup of tea which Aramis had brewed and pressed on him to drink or risk being bound to Roger and carted back to Paris like a common criminal!

"Thinkin' 'bout what?" Porthos asked inally setting his sword back in it's sheeth and placing his whet stone in the pouch on the leather holder of his blade

"d'Artagnan" Athos admitted and ran a hand over his face and up into his hair "This is.........it's all happened so fast I feel like I've taken a leap off a cliff into a lake and am now struggling to keep my head above water!"

Aramis and Porthos exchanged glances and grins at this,

"That pretty much describes love down to a T" Porthos said "It's always a head long leap off a cliff into the unknown, you don't know if you're going to survive the fall or the impact, you don't know what'll happen even if you do survive both, the only thing that makes it less terrifying is that you aren't making that leap on your own", he grinned at Aramis temporarily forgetting Treville's presence as he met Aramis's eyes and beamed at him   
"You are taking that leap with the person you love"

Aramis smiled back at Porthos letting himself get caught up in the look that Porthos was giving him and reached out to take his hand "You find your way together, face all trials and tribulations, share all joys and sorrows and become both stronger and better for it"

Treville coughed as if clearing his throat and gave both Aramis and Porthos an unimpressed look "I'll pretend to be blind and ignorant" he said "But I urge the two of you to show more care in the future, not everyone is as open minded as I and Athos"

"Rivitarie are" Porthos said "They think all love is a blessing, they don't shun same sex relationships like Alpha and Alpha"

"Be that as it may the Rivitarie do not run the world and many would see the two of you persecuted for your love, something I for one do not want to see"

"We know that Sir" Aramis said nodding his head "And we appreciate it, we are careful", he shot a scowl at Athos's snort at this, so what if he'd had to jump out of a few windows to avoid cuckolded husbands and mates!?, those omegas and beta women had kept people from asking awkward questions about him and Porthos and no had been hurt.......well okay maybe that poor sod he'd landed on one time had been hurt but nothing worse than a sprained wrist!.

"Think your little mate would like a couple of Musketeers joining his clan!?" Porthos asked startling Athos and Treville too "Think I could do some performing, sword fights and such, I learned t'juggle when I was in the court"

"I wouldn't mind learning from Lemay" Aramis said thoughtfully "He's such a gifted healer, has such a talent it would be a joy to learn from him"

"Are you serious?" Athos asked in complete surprise 

Porthos shrugged "Well you'll be going with d'Artagnan when the Rivitarie leave won't you?"

"I...", Athos paused and looked to Treville who was silently tending the stew but was clearly listening intently to the conversation, Athos couldn't help but feel guilty, Treville had been a Father to them all, he deserved more than to just be abandoned far more  
"We haven't really discussed it" he said honestly "Besides I'm not sure I want to give up being a Musketeer altogether", this made Treville look up with risen eyebrows of surprise  
"Maybe we can find a way that I can go with d'Artagnan and still be a Musketeer"

"Be roving agents of a crown perhaps" Aramis said with a grin "We could always return to Paris every Summer or something"

"Spring!" Porthos corrected shaking his head "Paris stinks in the summer!"

Aramis snickered and looked to Athos "What d'you think?" he asked 

Athos couldn't say he wasn't both comforted and moved by his Brothers loyalty, it would be wonderful to have them still with him and Aramis's idea of returning to Paris every year sounded good since they wouldn't be abandoning Treville completely, he looked to their Captain who had a thoughtful expression on his face 

"I'll speak with his Majesty, but perhaps having three covert Musketeers keeping an eye on his interests through out the lands would be a good idea"

"Great!" Aramis exclaimed as if that was it settled "Now all we have to do is capture Rochefort's friends and everything'll be sorted!"

"Yes!" Athos said dryly and wondered what d'Artagnan would think of all this!, "Thats it all sorted indeed!" he sighed as his thoughts once again returned to his absent mate feeling keenly the distance between them and hating it all the more. 

One thing was for certain, once this was over he was never letting d'Artagnan get so far from his side again!, his sanity simply wouldn't stand it!.

*************************************************************************

He might have been loathe to admit it to anyone including himself but Athos's health was much improved by the following morning.

The burning ache in his lungs had gone along with the constant pressure band he'd felt about his chest, he could take deep lungfulls of air without doubling over coughing raggedly.

He also didn't feel as lethargic and worn to the bone thanks to the full nights sleep he'd enjoyed with the others taking watch and letting him sleep.

However he refused to acknowledge this beyond a grunt when Aramis examined him and instead snatched the bowl of porridge Porthos had cooked on the fire and set about eating it rapidly inspite of how hot it was, partly to avoid conversation and partly because he disliked porridge without it being sweetened by honey and enriched by a few drops of cream, both of which were absent for obvious reasons as they traveled. 

"We'll set a hard pace today and make the effort to catch up with Constance and d'Artagnan" Treville said accepting his breakfast with a smile to Porthos that turned impish as he turned the spoon over in the bowl "The first time you cooked porridge it was little more than uncooked gruel!" he chuckled in recollection of Porthos's terrible cooking in the past which had been improved by years of cooking on the road 

"And when he realized he could use more than a handful of oats he turned it into a paste so thick it took two of us to break the spoon free from the pot!" Aramis laughed 

Porthos glared at them both "Yer don't like my cookin' don' eat my cookin'!" 

"Aww come on Querida you know I love everything about you including your cooking!" Aramis teased reaching out and squeezing Porthos's knee

"Don't think sweet talkin' me's gonna work here!" Porthos said shaking his head "Gonna take a lot more than that!"

"Can such things please remain unspoken?" Treville asked almost pleading, while he wasn't homophobic he did not really want to see Aramis and Porthos flirting right in front of him and since both had a habbit of becoming quite crude he really didn't want to hear barely concealed inuendos while trying to eat!

"Oh better yet wait until after our mission is over!" Athos said scraping his bowl clean "How soon till we can depart?" he asked eager to get on the road now and catch up with d'Artagnan

Aramis looked at Treville and Porthos "Ten minutes?", they both shrugged and nodded comfortable with that schedual

"Ten minutes no longer" Athos said authoratively "The sooner we get going the sooner we can reach d'Artagnan and Constance and get this over with"

"And you and d'Artagnan can get back to your honeymoon period!?" Porthos teased making even Treville snort with amusment that was made all the more funny by Athos's sour expression   
"Ah don't worry lover boy!" Porthos chuckled "We'll get you back to your pretty Omega soon enough!"

Athos glowered at him and the snickering Aramis and Treville "You can all drop dead of the pox!" he spat and sulkily went over to Roger determinedly making his mouth stay set in a hard line and not curve into a smile of humour!, he may not have much pride but he was damned if he was going to give up the last of it to Porthos's teasing!.


	23. Chapter 23

Llivia

 

D’Artagnan surprised himself by the fact they when they reached Llivia he chose for himself and Constance to wait for the Musketeers to catch up with them as planned.

Constance looked very taken aback by this change in normal attitude.

If nothing else d’Artagnan was head strong and normally he would disregarded the Musketeers and gone after Rochefort alone without a second thought, the fact he didn’t was a change in character that surprised them both.

d’Artagnan supposed looking at this choice from an outside perspective that he was being influenced by his Bond with Athos.

When Alphas and Omegas bonded it was not just a physical act it was a mental and emotional one, which was why when Alphas and Omegas who were not compatible bonded it had such a devastating effect on their psyches.   
The emotional and mental sides of the bond were not telepathic or empathic but rather empathetic, the mated pair would start to share the same attributes, would find that their own personal flaws would be tempered by their mates qualities, a bad temper for example would be soothed by the mates calmness. In this instance d’Artagnan’s impetuous streak was being tempered by Athos’s reasoning and making him stop and think instead of leaping before he looked.

As much as his pride chaffed at the thought d’Artagnan suspected that it would be a good thing that he start to act with more thought rather than simply react to situations.

 

He and Constance waited on the outskirts of the small town unwilling to enter and let their horses loose to graze and rest while they themselves climbed into a tree to take refuge in the branches while they waited.

Constance dug two apples from her pack and handed one to d’Artagnan who took a bite and wrinkled his nose before handing it back.

“What’s wrong?” she asked biting into her own apple

“It tastes sour” he replied with a shrug “I’ll give it to Zad I’m sure he’ll enjoy it”

Constance frowned and took a bite of the apple herself “Tastes fine to me”

“Maybe it was just one piece then” 

“Or your Pupped”.

 

d’Artagnan turned and looked at Constance with a wide eyed expression, she shrugged and took another bite of her own apple  
“Lemay found his taste changed when he was Pupped, it was one of the first signs he noticed”

“Yeah?”, d’Artagnan smiled now and looked down his still completely flat abdomen imagining a litter of Pups nestled inside, impossibly tiny and precious 

“You really want to be don’t you?” Constance asked   
“I guess” d’Artagnan admitted knowing in his heart he was desperately excited at the thought of having his own litter, adorable little bundles of trouble that had Athos’s curls and his dark eyes and olive skin 

“Well if you are there’ll be more signs soon” Constance said with a bright smile 

“I’ll look forward to them!” d’Artagnan said and grinned as Constance laughed.

 

Athos could not deny the leap in his heart as he was reunited with d’Artagnan.

He had always scoffed at the notion of mates feeling their moods lift in a physical way when their mates joined them after a separation but now he was experiencing the same thing himself as the Musketeers met up with the Gypsies outside Llivia.

“Miss me?” d’Artagnan asked wrapping his arms about Athos’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss 

“Desperately” Athos breathed sinking into the kiss and breathing in his mates scent 

“Alright love birds we still have work to do” Treville said smiling a little wistfully at Athos and d’Artagnan, he had long ago decided to devote himself to his career rather than have a family, as a soldier he had always run the risk of dying in battle and had never wanted to risk leaving a mate and Pups behind to fend for themselves. While the family of a soldier was meant to get a pension from the King it was never guaranteed and the thought of a mate and Pups struggling to make ends meet was too troubling for him to ever risk a mating with anyone.   
He was not bitter about this, and he had not been celibate during his years as a soldier and Captain of the Musketeers, he simply got a little melancholy at times when he saw happily mated couples, it sometimes made him wonder what might have been. 

“Way to ruin the moment!” Aramis muttered making Porthos snicker as d’Artagnan and Athos broke apart

d’Artagnan had decided against telling Athos of his problem with the apple, partly because it may not mean anything and he didn’t want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed and partly because he knew Athos would want him to stay out of the impending fight. 

“We’re ready when you are” he said to Treville 

“Lets saddle up then” Treville said “The sooner this is over the sooner we can return to Paris”.  
Valley outside of Llivia 

 

d’Artagnan and Constance led the musketeers from Llivia to a harsh hillside terrain that they had to dismount from their horses to walk through as the path was too narrow and the ground too uneven for the horses to make with a rider. 

Looking down from the hillside a beautiful crystal clear lagoon could be seen below, the water looked beckoning and cool in the hot dusty air as the party made their way through the gorse bushes and dry sharp branched trees.

“Remember when we went swimming there?” Constance asked d’Artagnan

“I remember you nearly drowning me when you jumped on my back and I swallowed a gut full of water!” d’Artagnan replied his wry grin taking away any sting in the words

“Hey we get this done quick we can go and swim before going back to Paris!” Aramis suggested

“And what about the prisoners?” Treville asked with a raised eyebrow 

“We can give them a bath before they go to prison!”.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Rochefort was beyond tired, beyond pain, beyond anything but desperation.

He had ridden long and hard to reach the French Spanish border before he could apprehended by French soldiers who no doubt now had orders to arrest him on sight.

He had no choice but to push himself and his horse to the point of exhaustion.

He had no safe haven in which he could seek refuge in France, his only hope of salvation was Spain and the King of Spain. 

He didn’t feel any real loyalty to the King of Spain, he didn’t feel loyalty to anyone but himself, but he did know that Philip of Spain was his only hope and had the forces necessary to save him from the noose that awaited his neck if he were to fail.

 

Living rough and sleeping little had made him even more short tempered than ever and his unkempt appearance was more fitting of vagabond than a Comte. His shirt was stiff and stinking with stale sweat, his doublet was torn and splattered with mud, his boots were scuffed and now had several holes in them, and his breeches were filthy beyond repair!.

His blonde hair and well trimmed beard were now greasy, matted, and overgrown. With his weight loss from scavenged meals he’d managed to snatch on the journey he looked as wild and desperate as he was in his heart.

 

He rode his horse as far as he could then he dismounted and made the rest of the way on foot to the meeting place and tethered his horse to a tree.

Walking slowly from his horse he set his right foot up onto a smooth rock that protruded from the embankment and rested his hands on his bent knee.   
Looking about the landscape he let out three piercing whistles that could have been mistaken for a bird call in the air.

A few seconds later an answering call hit the air and Rochefort smiled and straightened up putting his foot back down beside the other. 

Out of habit and need to defend himself his hand gripped the hilt of his sword as Spanish agents came out of the trees and from behind rocks lead by non other than the grand Spy Master himself Vargas.

Tall, proud, and sadistic to the extreme Vargas stood in a relaxed leisurely stance and regarded Rochefort with a smirk   
“You look about as well as you did the day we set you free from prison my dear Comte!” he greeted chuckling at Rochefort’s venomous glare “Has something gone wrong with your great scheme?, did the French King prove to be more wily than you first thought?, hm perhaps he has more than half a brain!, but then what does that say for you?”

“We must rethink out plans” Rochefort said through his teeth now white knuckling his sword as he fought to keep his temper, everything in him wanted to fight Vargas, to make the bastard take back his words, to fight him and to beat him down, to make him suffer as he had made Rochefort suffer for years on end before he finally broke.   
One day he would do so, one day he would beat him to death but he couldn’t do so now, he had to bite his tongue and hold back his anger for another day. 

“Our plans?, no” Vargas said sauntering closer “I don’t think so, it is your plan which failed Rochefort not ours. Our plan, the Plan of Spain has not changed, your role in said plan however has done”

Rochefort said nothing, waiting as Vargas smirked even more and spoke again “You were once of use in the French court gathering information, sewing seeds of discord and making ready for us to invade and topple that French fool from his throne. Now however thanks to your incompetence you can not show your face at the French court and so can not provide us anymore information, while I should just have you flung to the dogs like the useless cur you are I think I might yet have a use…” he paused and appeared to think about this and laughed “Wait!” he said “No I do not have a use for you anymore so I might as well just…”

“Wait!” Rochefort snapped holding up his right hand and looking about at the Spanish as they looked down at him from their positions on the high ground, all of them ready to fire down on him the second he made a move. 

“I can still be of use to you” he pleaded hating the fact he had to debase himself so “I know the positions of the French troops still, I know their generals and their tactics”

“You knew their positions they will no doubt have been moved now that you have been exposed as a traitor”

“Moving troops takes time, their positions will not have changed that much in the past few days” Rochefort said feeling sweat beading on his forehead in his fear “I will give all that information to you in return for sanctuary in Spain and guarantee of my safety”

Vargas for a moment looked stunned at this, then he laughed “I can torture that information out of you!, guards take him!”

Hopeless his situation maybe but Rochefort was not going to die without a sword in his hand and so drew his blade as the first shot was fired, but to his own and the Spanish agents shock it was not he but Vargas who fell to the ground with a cry clutching at his leg!.


	24. Chapter 24

The Spanish agents cried out in alarm and spun round turning their backs to Rochefort while their eyes searched the trees and bushes for the shooter. Another three shots followed the first and three agents fell to the ground dead. 

“Find them!” Vargas bellowed clutching his thigh which was bleeding heavily from the ball that had been fired through it “Shoot them you useless bastards!” he roared at his men as another two fell to the ground and with a roar Athos and Porthos charged from their cover with their swords drawn engaging the rest in sword play.

“Well it looks as if you’re not as strong and secure as either of us thought!” Rochefort tormented Vargas and dealt him a mock salute “I will now take my leave and leave you to it” 

“You traitorous son of a whore!” Vargas roared after Rochefort who cheekily waved over his head at him as he sauntered back down the path he had just walked towards his horse.   
So he could not longer rely on Vargas for support?, so be it, the loss of Vargas would leave King Philip vulnerable at a time when he could not afford to be vulnerable, and there would be an opening in the Spanish Court that Rochefort would gladly fill. 

 

Smiling now Rochefort reached his horse and put out his hand to take the reigns from the branches only to have a blur flash before his eyes and a boot smash into his face bloodying his nose and sending him sprawling on his back with his head spinning.

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy to escape did you?”, whomever had kicked him flipped over a tree branch above him and dropped down with the grace of a cat and rose drawing his sword and stared down at Rochefort   
“You might escape Musketeer justice, French court justice, but I swear to you, you will never escape Gypsy justice which will be my pleasure to exact upon you!”.

 

Rochefort stared up at the tall slender young man above him and laughed mockingly “You must be the Prince that fool Grimaud was to wed”

d’Artagnan made no verbal response instead his straightened his back and tensed as Rochefort clambered to his feet wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand 

“You know you should be thanking me for killing him!” Rochefort said smiling condescendingly at d’Artagnan “He was quite a vile creature”

“Takes one to know one!” d’Artagnan replied icily and was rewarded with more laughter before Rochefort suddenly whipped out his sword and struck a blow across d’Artagnan’s left arm eliciting a cry from Constance who had remained in the branches above keeping a watch on the fighting. 

She had in fact been the one to shoot Vargas while Aramis and Treville had taken out the rest of the Spanish agents before Athos and Porthos and run in to finish the job. With Vargas as a hostage they didn’t need anymore prisoners, as the Spymaster of Spain he was worth a dozen Spanish soldiers at least if not more. 

 

d’Artagnan staggered back and risked a swift glance at the blood oozing between the split in his leather doublet where Rochefort’s sword has slashed his arm, it wasn’t a deep cut but it was sore and weakened his left arm so he would have to rely on his right which thankfully was his dominant. 

“I’m fine” he said to Constance and circled Rochefort “We’re just getting started I believe, though I think I drew more blood from the first shot!” 

“Don’t let that go to your head” Rochefort cautioned “I’ll be spilling much more of yours before this day is over!”, he lunged as if he were aiming to spear d’Artagnan on his sword, d’Artagnan dodged but at the last second Rochefort suddenly changed course showing that the lunge had been a feint and he yelped as the tip of Rochefort’s sword sliced just beneath his ribs delivering another shallow but painful cut to his flesh.

“d’Artagnan!” Constance cried as her cousin jumped out of the way and pressed his left hand over his side to staunch the flow of blood

“Not quite so easy as you thought whelp?” Rochefort sneered with a grin that was horrifying as his teeth were stained in blood from his nose and split lips 

“I’ve had worse” d’Artagnan shot back and quickly reassessed the situation, Rochefort might be insane but he was a skilled swordsman and as an alpha he outmatched d’Artagnan in physical strength so d’Artagnan needed to match that with speed and flexibility and not act on rash impulse or he wouldn’t come out as victor of this fight. 

Drawing his maine gauche he spun the blade in his left hand and bounced on the balls of his feet ready as Rochefort launched his next assault.

d’Artagnan parried the blows against him and kept himself moving fast out of reach as he continued to study Rochefort, taking in his dishevelled appearance, his blood shot eyes, and the faint tremors in his hands. The Alpha was exhausted, utterly and completely exhausted, he was only on his feet by sheer stubbornness and adrenaline, both of which would not last him long in a lengthy fight which d’Artagnan could draw out for a good while yet by keeping himself on the defensive and making Rochefort constantly have to move and follow thus burning out more of his energy reserve by doing so. 

 

Athos ducked under a sword swipe that was meant to take his head off and buried his sword in the Spaniards stomach coming up with graceful ease and blocking the blow from the next agent and grinned in thanks as Porthos’s large boot connected to a thirds gut bending him double and preventing him from making a sneak attack on Athos while his attention was elsewhere.

“You owe me” Porthos grunted and drove his elbow back into another Spaniards face before spinning round and punching him before sinking his sword through his heart 

“I’ll pay for your next bottle of wine” Athos replied dryly as he neatly slit his current attackers throat and turned to deal with the one Porthos had winded for him.

 

Meanwhile with Aramis keeping them covered Treville made his way past the battle lines with rope in his hand ready to bind Vargas’s wrists.

The Spymaster drew his pistol and tried to shoot Treville but a shot from Constance ruined that as he was left screaming as the bullet shattered his wrist and his gun fell to the ground uselessly 

“Just not your day is it!?” he mocked the Spaniard who spat at him, “Oh come now Vargas!” he scolded as if reprimanding a child “Where are your manners?”

“Shove them up your arse French Bastard!” Vargas snarled and was backhanded for his trouble 

“Anymore of that” Treville said as he grabbed Vargas’s wrists and bound the rope about them “And I’ll have you gagged as well!”.

 

Rochefort stumbled and fell to one knee with a curse and cried out as d’Artagnan delivered an especially painful swipe across his back with his sword and moved with unnatural swiftness round to Rochefort’s front giving him no time to counter as he attacked.

d’Artagnan whirled round like a dancer his legs sweeping through the air like blade strokes and caught Rochefort across the shoulder and face with his feet, he landed on the ball of his right foot   
and let Rochefort think his next move would be to the right only to suddenly twist himself to the left jumping nimbly onto his left foot and kicked Rochefort once again with his right.

 

Rochefort spat blood and swore loudly as he forced his tired body to roll away and tried once again to rise to his feet only to have d’Artagnan’s impossibly fast legs kicking him again, this time sending his face down in the dirt, he raised his head and placed both palms on the ground to push himself up only to give a winded cry as d’Artagnan’s sword pierced his lung just below his heart.

Panting d’Artagnan pulled the sword free and moved round to face Rochefort who was clutching his chest and gazing down in disbelief at the wound there.

“I do thank you for freeing me from a most vulgar Alpha” the Gypsy said meeting Rochefort’s eyes as he raised them “And that is the only reason why I grant you an honourable and swift death instead of seeing you suffer as you truly deserve”

Dragging in a breath with great effort Rochefort laughed harshly and spat more blood from his lips   
“Little Prince I do not fear death nor do I fear pain, I have been dead in my soul since Spain, and I died in my heart when Anne rejected me, so go ahead and let the rest of my body join them!”

D’Artagnan’s face was steely in his resolve as he drew back his sword, “With pleasure” he whispered and with a single stroke slashed open Rochefort’s throat with a thick spray of blood that splattered himself and soaked the ground at their feet.

“May he burn with Grimaud for all eternity” Constance spat as she climbed down from the tree and went to her cousin lifting his left arm to examine the cut and took the scarf from her head to bind the wound “Are you alright?” she asked d’Artagnan who nodded 

“Just a few scratches” he replied turning away from Rochefort’s body and smiled as Athos come down the path to join them with Porthos, Treville, and a protesting Vargas with them

“Where’s Aramis?” Constance asked 

“Praying for souls of the slain” Porthos replied with a shrug “He always does it, he’s very spiritual”

“Even if he doesn’t believe in chastity or modesty!” Athos commented trying to keep his usual grumpy expression on his face but was unable to as d’Artagnan drew closer to him, the moment however was ruined by Vargas’s loud complaints 

“I demand to be treated as a gentleman, I am no common soldier I am a Noble and will be treated as such!”

“You’re a captured spy and if you don’t soon put a sock in it you’ll be walking to Paris instead of riding Rochefort’s horse!” Treville snapped slapping the back of the mans head 

“I swear Musketeer when I get you in my clutches in Madrid…” Vargas snarled but Treville just barked a laugh

“Keep dreaming Vargas, we both know your king will deny your existence, he won’t pay any ransom for you or give any damn at all what happens to you”

“Just like you didn’t care about Rochefort when he was in my place” Vargas shot back “Though I doubt you have anyone as skilled in torture as I am”

The smile Treville graced him with was truly terrifying “You have yet to meet Cardinal Richelieu!”

Vargas was too skilled a liar to really show any emotion, but at the mention of the notoriously vindictive Cardinal, Vargas did show a slight facial flinch of dread at what would be awaiting him in the Bastille

“I suggest you be cooperative with him” Treville said boosting Vargas onto the horse and bound him to it “You’ll spare yourself a lot of suffering that way and we both know your King would turn on you to save his own skin in a heart beat”

Vargas did know this and he was already starting to plan how he would play this with Richelieu so he would not end his days as just a prisoner of France, maybe he would never return to Spain but if he was clever about this he could build a comfortable life for himself in France.

 

Having finished giving the Spaniards the last rites Aramis joined the others and slung his harquebus over his shoulder giving Constance an appraising smile   
“You’re one damn fine shot” he said to her “I am impressed”

“Not so bad yourself” She replied “If you ever think about leaving the Musketeers you could earn your living with us as a trick shot”

A wry grin curved Aramis’s lips and he shared a glance with Porthos “Funny you should say that”….


	25. Chapter 25

Several Months Later

Out skirts of Marseille 

 

“This ones gonna be born first!”

“No this one it’s further down!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yah huh!”

“Ha they kicked again!”

“Tell me about it!”, this came from d’Artagnan who groaned as his huge belly was assaulted by unborn pups kicking and two toddlers pawing at it to feel said kicks

“When are they gonna be born?” Prue asked in a whining tone of voice (She had been asking this very same question for weeks now) 

“Soon” d’Artagnan replied stroking a hand over the huge mound, “I really hope it’s soon!” he groaned closing his eyes and wincing as his back twinge again.

Why oh why had ever thought that he wanted to do this to himself?, why had he been eager to put his body through this nightmare of morning sickness that couldn’t tell time, horrible cravings, back ache, leg cramps, trapped wind, constipation, heart burn, and such a constant need to piss he was starting to think that spending his entire time sitting on a pot might be a good idea!.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that he and Athos were having a litter, he was delighted and excited about it, he just hadn’t realized that the pregnancy part of having a litter was going to be so uncomfortable, or seem to go on for absolutely ever!.

Okay forever might be a bit of an exaggeration, it had only been nine months since he had conceived, or very near nine months, but he would swear it felt like it had been forever!, certainly it had been a hell of a long time since he’d been able to see his feet, or bend, or rise from a seat without the aid of others, or walk without waddling (He really hated waddling), and right now he was just massively uncomfortable and exhausted that he was desperate to give birth. 

“I think Uncle D’Art needs some rest you two” a familiar voice said making d’Artagnan smile and tip his head back slightly to look up and see Athos standing behind them with a blanket which he lay over d’Artagnan’s shoulders and dropped a kiss on his forehead before moving round to cup d’Artagnan’s belly 

“How are our little ones doing?” he asked stroking the stretched skin gently 

“Killing me!” d’Artagnan replied “I really want to give birth now!”

“Soon” Athos chuckled bending to kiss d’Artagnan’s exposed middle, despite being nine months pregnant d’Artagnan had not stopped wearing his normal midriff bearing attire as Athos had expected him to once the bump became truly obvious, he’d even continued to dance right up until the eighth month when he had simply become too uncomfortable to do so anymore. 

Athos had needed to adjust to the difference in their cultures that allowed d’Artagnan to reveal himself so much and had needed to clamp down on his jealousy when he’d seen other Alpha’s eyeing up his Pupped mate. 

In Athos’s culture when Omega’s and Beta women were pregnant and showing they added extra panels to their clothing that gave the bump room to grown and helped conceal the pregnancy from all eyes other than that of their husband or mate. Some even went so far as to risk the health of the Pup by continuing to wear tightly laced corsets all the way through the pregnancy to further conceal the change in their shape. 

To be living in culture which openly revealed and celebrated fecundity like the pagans of old had been a culture shock for Athos, and for Aramis and Porthos too who had joined the clan where their love was not scorned or persecuted. 

Porthos now worked as a performer along with Aramis, their many years of knife throwing and trick shooting paying off as they wowed the crowds with Porthos shooting melons off Aramis’s head, and throwing knives into targets behind Aramis’s body. 

Aramis would blast bottles out of the air as Porthos threw them up and even displayed a previously unknown talent for archery and would put arrows through the centre of apples that Porthos had on his head, the palms of his hands, and even one held in his mouth!.

Aramis was also working with Lemay, studying as an apprentice under him, learning about all the herbs, flowers, and plants that could aid healing, what the properties were and how to use them. 

He was also training for midwifery and was going to aid Lemay in delivering d’Artagnan, something that would come in very handy since in seven months times Lemay would be having his second litter!.

It was hard to say which Prue and Perri had been more excited about, the Pups d’Artagnan and Athos were having or that they were going to have siblings.

 

The clan had remained in Paris for several months following the Musketeers return with the captured Vargas who had quickly set about cutting a deal with Richelieu to avoid being tortured in the Bastille, and while he was currently still being housed in the Bastille apartments under guard he was not being poorly treated and so was very forthcoming with information about troop movement and where best for the French to strike against the Spanish.

Louis had been miffed by the loss of three of his best Musketeers but could not refuse to let them go, and was mollified by the fact that they would be returning to Paris every year and still technically be Musketeers working as long range scouts and sending messages back to Treville via messenger bird. 

These beautiful hawks were now under Athos’s care, they had been gifted to him and d’Artagnan by the King and Queen in celebration for their litter and in thanks for their efforts in capturing Vargas and serving France.

As well as serving as messengers between Athos and Treville, the birds also served to add another performance to the clan which Athos presided over, hawking for a watching crowed.   
He also did performance sword fighting with Porthos and would eventually do so with d’Artagnan but while his mate was pregnant there was no chance he was fencing with him at all. 

 

Sitting down at d’Artagnan’s feet with his chin resting on his mates knees Athos smiled up at d’Artagnan who glanced to the left as Constance popped her head outside the caravan calling Prue and Perri in for a wash before supper. By her dishevelled appearance and the flush on her cheeks and the fact she and Lemay had been conspicuously absent for a good two hours it was clear that the two of them had been enjoying some “Alone time”!.  
“That’ll be us soon” he said to d’Artagnan who looked back down at him “Calling in our Pups for bath time and supper time”

“Very soon I hope!” d’Artagnan sighed rubbing his straining middle “Have we any candied ginger left?” he asked earning a chuckle from Athos who rose to his feet and held a hand out to d’Artagnan to help him up 

“As if I would dare let us run out!” Athos said, the candied ginger had been d’Artagnan’s main craving through out the pregnancy, and the least questionable one, certainly it was a lot less vile than raw onions dipped in orange juice!, or carrots smothered in strawberry jam!.  
Although after the screaming fit and the tears which had followed Athos’s mistaken questioning of d’Artagnan’s food choices he had never dared to do so again and had simply given in to any all demands that d’Artagnan made thought out the last nine months, it had saved him a whole lot of arguments brought on by raging hormones!.

“Hmm you’re a good Alpha” d’Artagnan said leaning into Athos’s arms as he guided him to their own caravan 

“I’m the best!” Athos said 

“No the best Alphas carry the Pups themselves they don’t make their Omega’s go through all the misery!” 

Athos snickered knowing d’Artagnan was kidding and helped d’Artagnan climb the steps into the caravan which were a struggle now   
“How about if I carry you about until you give birth?” he offered 

“Like you could even lift me off the ground now!” d’Artagnan laughed taking the blanket off his shoulders and setting it to one side and made his way to their bunk which he gracelessly clambered onto and lay down with a groan “Just so you know I am never doing this again!” he said pointing to his stomach 

“Yes dear!” Athos said (He’d been saying the same thing for weeks) 

“Never ever again!”.

 

******************************************************************************

“And this idiot red Guard Dujon kicked my sword out of my reach so I couldn’t draw it to defend myself and took a couple of swings at me with his own, an he did this because he knew he couldn’t never take me if I was using my sword. So I dodged his sword and grabbed a fork off a plate to use against him!”

“A fork!” a young barely pubescent beta boy exclaimed his young face a painful mess of red spots and grease that he would be suffering with for some time yet 

Porthos beamed down at him as he nodded his head proudly making Aramis snort in amusement at his lovers dramatic telling of a bar brawl he’d had in Paris a few months before d’Artagnan and the Rivitarie had come into their lives.

It was still novelty for him and Porthos to be able to be open about their love instead of having to hide it from the world. While some of the customs among the Rivitarie had been a shock to them, (D’Artagnan still wearing very revealing clothes while heavily pregnant for one), the openness of the Rivitarie and their easy acceptance of Aramis and Porthos’s love more than made up for it and Aramis could honestly say he could not remember a time when he had been this happy or content with life as he was now, gathered about a camp fire watching as Porthos entertained several of the younger gypsies with their parents watching from further back.

 

“Aye a fork, and lemme tell you young lad I was a damn sight more dangerous with my fork than that dick was with his sword!” Porthos said

“And what did you do?” a ten year old Alpha girl asked her eyes wide and shining bright her face lit up by the camp fire they were sitting round 

“Well I twisted to the left and then to the right dodging his sword and I stabbed the fork prongs into Dujon’s shoulder and then his chest like so..”, Porthos made a show of his moves stabbing an imaginary fork into an imaginary Dujon, then I leaped up onto a table and bent down to grab the wine that was there..”, Porthos acted this out and raised an imaginary bottle to his lips taking a gulp   
“And I danced over Dujon’s sword like this..”, an impressive jig to the right, “And drank my wine while avoiding his sword and giving him the occasional poke with my fork!”, a few jabs in and there, “And then when my wine was finished I flipped the bottle in my hand and brought it down on his head knocking him out cold!”, Porthos brought down the imaginary bottle on the imaginary Dujon’s head and gave a low bow   
“And that’s how I beat an armed red guard without any weapons!”

The children and pups clapped and cheered at him while Aramis shook his head, the fight had gone more or less like that though there had been no table dancing or wine and it had been Athos bringing the but of his pistol down over Dujon’s head that had knocked him out but….he supposed this version would do well enough!.

“So what did you think?” Porthos asked slinging himself down besides Aramis and grinning broadly as a five year old clambered up into his lap, for all Porthos liked to act tough he was as soft and sweet as cake when it came to children and pups and was adored by all the clans little ones who had adopted him and Aramis as surrogate Uncles

“Very entertaining” Aramis replied “Not quite the fight I remember but entertaining non the less!”

“Oh and you ended up clinging to a window ledge to escape a dozen armed bandits and not Cardinal Richelieu when he nearly caught you with his then Mistress!?” Porthos shot back bringing some colour to Aramis’s cheeks 

“Touché” Aramis acknowledged and frowned as Porthos suddenly looked over his shoulder towards Athos and d’Artagnan’s caravan, following Porthos’s gaze he saw a shirtless Athos running to Constance and Lemay’s caravan and begin to bag on the door 

“Think it’s time for Pups?” Aramis asked 

“Bet you twenty livre we’ll have littl’uns by sun up” Porthos replied 

Aramis snorted “You don’t have twenty livre, and besides they’ll be here by midnight I’m sure of it”, dusting off his exceptionally comfortable loose fitting breeches of royal blue (All of them had adopted the clothing styles of the Rivitarie, though aside for himself both Athos and Porthos continued to wear shirts as well as the short jerkins rather than being bear chested), he got to his feet ready to go and help Lemay deliver the Pups

“I’ll see you later” he said to Porthos bending and kissing his lips earning them a giggle from the little girl in Porthos’s lap “You look after him Poppet” he said to her and ruffled her blonde curls 

“Ah we’ll be fine won’t we?” Porthos said tickling her sides and making her laugh “And if you’re lucky I’ll tell you all about the time I defeated a whole squad of Red Guards single handed!”

Aramis grinned as he walked away to a sound of cheers from the children and pups that followed this announcement.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Midday 

 

d’Artagnan had been in labour for eighteen long and painful hours and it was only now that the first Pup was finally ready to come into the world.

Up on his hands and knees supported by Athos and gripping tight to his hands, (Painfully tight) d’Artagnan screwed his eyes shut and bore down at Aramis and Lemay’s instruction. 

Tired beyond really yelling now d’Artagnan merely groaned as he pushed feeling pain beyond anything he could have ever imagined and hating this so much that he swore silently that he would never let himself get in this position again or let Athos touch him or even look at him!, then the pain suddenly stopped and there was a loud choking cry that made d’Artagnan’s heart melt and all recollection of previous agony disappeared.

“A girl” Aramis declared wrapping her in a sheet and handing her to d’Artagnan and a choked Athos “An Alpha girl”

“Ohmygod!” Athos whispered staring at the tiny new born pup who lay in d’Artagnan’s arms blinking big blue eyes at her parents 

“Bluebell” d’Artagnan whispered “I want to call her Bluebell, her eyes…”

“Definitely Bluebell” Athos agreed reaching out a shaky hand to stroke his daughter’s downy head “She is so beautiful, I can’t believe she’s actually ours, actually here!”

“Wait till you change her first nappy then you’ll believe it!” Lemay chuckled preparing to deliver the next Pup which made it’s presence known with another contraction running through d’Artagnan a few minutes later.

 

Bluebell was soon joined by two Omega boys, identical twins who promised to be bundles of endless trouble as he grew if the impish shine in their eyes were anything to go by. 

“Rowen and Ash” d’Artagnan named them beaming down at them laid in his arms “Twin trees that will grow strong and fruitful” 

“Along with our little Bluebell” Athos agree sat besides him on the bed holding her in his arms “An Alphter and two Omeons”, he leaned over and kissed d’Artagnan’s cheek making his mate beam all the more “Does it all seem worth it now?” he asked “The cravings, backache, and morning sickness?”

“More than worth it” d’Artagnan replied “In fact I’d do it all over again without a second thought!, actually I want to have at least six more of them little darlings!”

Athos’s eyes widened in shock “Uh six?” he asked 

“Maybe more!” d’Artagnan mused “But not for a while!”, he smiled tiredly and snuggled against Athos’s side “I’m sure these little ones will keep us busy enough for a good long time anyway”

“Me too” Athos agreed planting a kiss on d’Artagnan’s head and looked down at his sleeping Omeons and Alphter who were hardly an hour old and already so much a part of their lives he couldn’t imagine them not having always been here nor would he want to imagine a time without them, maybe half a dozen more wasn’t such a scary thought after all, especially since they’d know exactly what to expect having done it all with these three already.

Outside the caravan the Rivitarie were celebrating the safe birth of the three Pups and preparing for a full revelry to begin in the evening once d’Artagnan had rested enough to join them for a drink and a meal and of course to show off the new Pups. 

Constance and Porthos were right in the centre of making the revelry preparations while Aramis and Lemay rested having been with d’Artagnan and Athos for the entire labour, 

“Will we get to see the new Pups tonight Aphan?” Perri asked Constance while Prue munched on half an apple the other half being held by her Omerer 

“You will and their names are Bluebell, Rowen, and Ash” she replied with a bright smile “And you must remember that the Pups are very small and very fragile so you must be careful with them”

“We will” the twins promised grinning brightly as Porthos patted their heads as he came over to Constance

“Loaves of d’Arts favourite almond, cranberry, and sweet oat bread are being baked by Madame Liliana, Master Cole, and Mademoiselle Amber, and his favourite spiced chicken stew with dried apricots, sultanas, bells peppers, and onions is being prepared by Monsieur Lestan with the aid of his Omeon and Ometas for tonight” he said 

It was tradition in the Rivitarie for an Omega or Beta Woman’s favourite meal to be prepared for them following the birth of Pups or a child in celebration, and as d’Artagnan was their Prince and had delivered the heiress to his rule along with two Omeons tonight would be even more special 

“We’ll also have several barrels of wine and beer along with sweet spiced cider, and hot chocolate to drink” 

“Perfect” Constance said “We’ve also got some delicious sweets being prepared as we speak”, this earned cheers from the twins who she shooed off to play and sighed in contented happiness knowing that soon she would preparing another revelry for Lemay when their second litter came to join the world, but tonight would be for d’Artagnan, Athos and their new Pups Bluebell, Rowen, and Ash who would no doubt bring as much trouble as they would joy in the new parents lives just as Perri and Prue had into Lemay and Hers

“And non of us would have it any other way” she murmured accepting a garland of flowers from a beta to go and hang over the royal tent where d’Artagnan, Athos and the Pups would sit in honour tonight and celebrate with the clan.

 

The End


End file.
